Wrong Again
by vanillabug
Summary: After Grissom rejects Sara's invitation she takes some days off. With Catherine still suspended the two woman decide to work on their friendship but getting a lot more FEMMESLASH CATHERINESARA ROMANCE YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Wrong Again 1?

AUTHOR: VanillaBug

RATING: NC-17/M for future chapters

CATEGORY: Catherine/Sara Romance

DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything!

SPOILERS: Takes place right where 'Play with Fire' ended

ARCHIVE: With Authors Permission

SUMMARY: After Grissom rejects Sara's invitation she takes some days off. With Catherine still suspended the two woman decide to work on their friendship but getting alot more FEMMESLASH CATHERINESARA ROMANCE YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

Wrong Again 1?

Sara took a deep breath as she exited the doors of the Las Vegas Crime Lab. She brushed her hand through her hair as she walked to her car. She couldn't believe that he actually said no. She was sure that he felt something for her as well. They had known each other for years ... how could he not? She needed to clear her head. The leggy brunette got in her car and drove to the hospital to visit Greg.

As Sara drove down the strip, she contemplated her life in Vegas. Had it been a mistake to come here? All she had experienced since she had been here was heartache and pain. Grissom constantly pushing her away; her so called 'relationship' with Hank, and most recently, her feelings of failure to her colleague Catherine staring her in the face. But, more importantly, her failure to Lindsey.

Since Eddie's death, Sara's relationship with Catherine was getting better. Sara hung out with Lindsey more, and Catherine mentioned to Sara that she was one of the few people that could get Lindsey to smile these days. The real turning point was when Catherine took Sara out after her breakup with Hank. It was one of the first times since she came to Vegas that Catherine and herself had gone out by themselves. It was a nice change to have a woman to talk to, especially about matters of the heart.

Sara pulled into the hospital parking lot and let her head rest on the steering wheel for a few minutes. She collected her thoughts and made a major decision. She dialed a number she knew by heart, and lucky for her, it went straight to his voicemail.

"Hey Grissom it's Sara. Look, I think I need to take some personal time. I'm taking five vacation days effective immediately. Sorry this is such short notice, but all the pressure of the day is catching up with me. The lab explosion, the incident with Brass, like you said, I need the time off. I'll talk to ya later."

Sara hung up the phone and sighed deeply, knowing that the real reason she was taking time off was because of him. She turned off her phone and walked through the doors of Desert Palm Hospital. Warrick had told her what room Greg was in before she went to Grissom's office at the end of her shift. She rounded the corner and saw Catherine sitting in the corner of Greg's room with her head in her hands. Sara knocked softly on the door before opening it.

"Hey Catherine," She said softly noticing Greg was sleeping.

"Hi Sara," Catherine replied looking up.

"How is he?" Sara questioned as she walked into the room.

"He's doing okay. Getting released tomorrow actually," The older CSI answered with sadness evident in her voice

"That's great."

"Yeah ... great," Catherine replied trying to mask her pain

"What's wrong?" Sara asked as she approached the strawberry blonde.

"I almost killed him," She replied shaking her head back and forth.

"It wasn't your fault Catherine. You didn't know that burner was on. Everyone knows un-logged evidence goes under the fume hood," Sara tried to reassure her colleague.

"I should have checked Sara. I mean, I have been doing this for how many years now? How could I have been so careless?" Catherine confessed, tears beginning to form in her eyes

Sara dropped down onto her knees in front of Catherine. She took Catherine's hand in her own, forcing the older woman to look at her.

"I almost killed him," Catherine repeated, disgusted with herself

"No, you didn't," Sara whispered.

"I almost killed you," The blonde stated as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Sara squeezed Catherine's hands and shook her head in defiance offering her colleague a smile.

"Catherine, Greg is okay, I'm okay. Everyone is okay."

Catherine looked down at Sara's hands holding her own. This was a moment that she had dreamed of for such a long time. She had to remind herself that this was a gesture of comfort, not of the love she longed for.

"Besides," Sara continued, "think of how un-dramatic the lab would be if I would have died," She joked, chuckling softy.

Catherine's head snapped up and she looked at Sara in complete shock.

"Don't you ever say that again, Sara ... ever." Catherine stated forcefully, as her eyes welled with fresh tears.

"I second that!" Greg's voice added.

Sara looked at Catherine and noticed something different in her blue eyes. It was something she hadn't seen in a while, concern and love. Catherine actually did care about her. She gave Catherine a slightly puzzled look as she stood turning around to face Greg.

"Playing possum huh?" She asked.

"That way I get to hear all the good stuff," He smiled shifting on the stiff bed.

"Hear anything good?" Sara asked, glancing back to see Catherine drying her tears.

"Actually ... no. You know damn well Sara that people care about you," He lectured.

"Come on guys it was a joke," The brunette said, trying to make light of the situation.

"Wasn't very funny," Greg mumbled eyeing her protectively.

"Look, it's been a rough day for everyone. I'm sorry, it was my bad attempt at humor. I've just been thinking to much."

"I don't ever want you thinking thoughts like that okay?" Greg pleaded.

"Okay."

"Promise?"

"I promise," She said kissing his cheek.

"Suddenly, I feel so much better," He said, fluttering his eyes at Sara.

"Oh, I'll bet," Sara smiled punching him lightly in the arm, "I'm gonna grab a cup of coffee. Catherine you want one?" Sara offered, turning to the quiet blonde

"Please."

"What about me?" Greg pouted.

"You don't need the caffeine my dear boy. You need as much rest as you can. I'll be right back," She announced leaving the room.

"You okay Catherine?" Greg struggled, as he turned in his hospital bed.

"Um, yeah ... I'm okay, I just can't ... " Catherine mumbled trying to find her words

"Catherine, it's okay. Sara's right, it wasn't your fault. I don't blame you."

"This whole thing puts stuff in perspective," Catherine sighed.

"Are you ever gonna tell her?" Greg asked, smiling at the blonde

"Tell who, what?"

"Tell Sara you have feelings for her."

"She knows I care about her," Catherine shifted in her seat, unable to look Greg in the eyes.

"No, when are you gonna tell her, that she means more to you than a friend."

Catherine looked at him startled. Greg just sat up slightly and smiled.

"I knew it!" He smiled triumphantly

"How did you ... "

"Come on, you guys have got this love hate thing going on. I saw the way you looked at her, the way you always look at her. The tone in your voice gives it everything away."

"Greg please don't ..." She started.

"Give me a little credit Catherine. But, you really should tell her. What's the worst that can happen?"

"Things could be more awkward than they already are," She sighed brushing her hands through her hair.

"But, what if she feels it too?"

"She doesn't, everyone knows about the force that is Grissom and Sara." Catherine answered in disgust.

Greg could hear Sara coming back down the hall.

"What can I tell ya Catherine? If she says no, then you two can go back to hating each other," He finished as the subject in question entered the room

"Hating who?" Sara asked, handing Catherine her coffee.

"Ecklie," Greg responded.

"Little worm," Sara groaned sipping her coffee.

Catherine silently thanked Greg for his silence over her coffee cup as a nurse walked in the room.

"I'm sorry guys but we need to take Mr. Sanders here for a head CT, just to make sure there's no damage."

"Oh, there's damage alright," Sara smiled at him.

"Cute, Sara," Greg replied rolling his eyes

"Greg, I'll stop by tomorrow after Lindsey's off to school and keep you company okay?"

"What about work?" He asked.

"Well, I told you I had time on my hands. I got suspended for five days."

"No way! That's not fair!" Greg almost shouted

"I know, I deserve more," Catherine replied looking at her feet.

"No, you don't Catherine. This wasn't your fault. It was the idiot who left the hot plate on. Catherine, I'm so sorry," Greg offered, feeling partly to blame.

"I'm sorry, but I have to get him going," The nurse said, wheeling him out of the room.

"He's right Cath," Sara added, trying to get the blonde to face her.

"Whatever," Catherine mumbled taking another sip of her coffee.

"You know what?" Sara challenged taking their cups and throwing them in the trash, "We need something stronger than this crap. How about an adult beverage?" The brunette asked.

"Sara, I really don't think that's a good idea."

"Please Catherine, I would really like someone to talk to," Sara leaned down to Catherine's ear and whispered, "I think you need someone to talk to, too."

Sara's breath sent shivers down Catherine's spine, and goose bumps up her arms.

"Okay," Catherine managed to say, remembering she knew how to speak.

"Good answer," The younger CSI said placing her hand on Catherine's arm.

Sara felt the bumps on her own skin as brown eyes met blue. They held the gaze for a moment until Catherine looked away and shifted uncomfortably away from the brunette.

"I'll drive and I can drop you back here on my way home, okay Catherine?"

"Um, yeah ... that's fine Sara," Catherine replied, barely above a whisper meeting her gaze again.

It was going to be an interesting day.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

**Wrong Again 2?**

The two women made their way through the hospital doors into the parking lot. Sara glanced over at her colleague, who seemed to be getting more tense and nervous ever since they walked out of Greg's room

"Hey, Cat? You okay?" Sara asked, concerned.

Catherine's mind was spinning and honestly didn't hear Sara's question.

"Catherine?" Sara repeated as they stopped in front of the car.

"Um ... I'm sorry Sara. Did you say something?" Catherine apologized.

"You okay?" Sara asked, gently laying a hand on the blonde's arm.

"Yeah, it's just been a long day," Catherine sighed.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Sara agreed, letting out a breath.

"I just don't think I'm good company right now maybe ... "

"Oh, no you don't, Cath! Please, I would really love some womanly advice right now. Besides, you are always good company," Sara replied offering Catherine a smile.

Catherine began shifting her body, still unsure of what to do.

"Please?" Sara pouted.

Catherine sighed and grinned when she saw Sara's expression.

"Good! Get in!" Sara said, happiness plastered all over the brunettes face.

Catherine made her way to the passengers side and hopped in. Sara started the car, but before she pulled out of the parking lot, the younger CSI turned to face her colleague.

"You don't have to get Lindsey or anything do you?" Sara said, not wanting to take away anytime Catherine spent with Lindsey.

"No, no ... Nancy is already taking her school. It's fine."

"You sure?" Sara questioned, making sure the older woman was okay with going out.

Catherine turned her head forward looking out the window.

"Drive," The blonde replied giving her friend a knowing smile

"Déjà vu," Sara grinned, pulling into the street.

"Yeah," Catherine replied, nervously looking down at her lap.

"How is Lindsey by the way?" Sara questioned, keeping the conversation light.

"She's doing good. Struggling with Math, but she's okay. She asks about you a lot. She really adores you."

"Good, cause I like her too. In fact, I asked Grissom for a few days off this week, and I was kinda hoping I could spend a little time with her. I mean, if that's okay with you?" The brunette stuttered eagerly.

"Really? You, Sara Sidle, asked for time off?" Catherine asked, totally surprised.

"Well, I kinda just told him I was taking a few days off. He really had no choice in the matter."

"What do you mean?" Catherine questioned, turning in her seat facing the brunette

"Before I walked into the hospital, I called Grissom and told him I was taking five vacation days effective immediately," Sara stated firmly

"And what did he say?" The blonde asked curiously.

"It was his voicemail so ... nothing." The younger CSI shrugged

"Well, he might not approve it."

"Why not? He is always telling me that I need time off. And after today, I'm sure he will be glad to get rid of me," Sara sighed turning the car around a corner.

"I'm not so sure about that," Catherine mumbled.

"Why?"

"Well, you know I've been suspended for five days. So, I doubt he could afford to lose you too."

"He lost me alright," Sara replied slightly laughing.

"What does that mean?" Catherine asked a puzzled expression on her face.

"Never mind. It doesn't matter. Serves him right anyway, the lab explosion wasn't your fault Catherine," The brunette reassured.

"It was my fault Sara. I mean ... God ... I almost killed Greg. I almost killed you," She whispered getting teary eyed again.

Sara pulled into the parking lot of the bar and shut off the engine. She turned in her seat, giving her emotional colleague nothing but her undivided attention. The taller woman took a hold of Catherine's hand, causing the beautiful blonde to lift her head and meet Sara's gaze.

"You didn't know, Catherine. No one could have known. It could've happened to anyone. I know Greg doesn't blame you. And I for sure do not blame you. As far as I'm concerned, it wasn't your fault."

"I almost killed you Sara," Catherine confessed softly.

"But, Catherine, you didn't. It's okay," Sara replied, the tone of her voice forcing Catherine to smile.

"I don't know what I would have done if I ... " The blonde started tearing up, turning her head, unable to look at her friend.

"Catherine, don't think like that. I'm fine. I didn't think that you cared that much about me anyway" The younger CSI stated softly, making sure Catherine didn't mistake her words for bitterness.

"Sara, of course I do. I lo ... I like you a lot. I may not act like it, but, you mean a lot to me. I mean, your friendship, it means a lot to me," The blonde stuttered, hoping Sara couldn't read the true meaning of her words.

"Catherine, I'm touched. Your friendship means a lot to me too," Sara replied looking in her eyes, not catching Catherine's stutter.

They held each others gaze for a few moments. Sara ran her thumb across Catherine's hand keeping the spell going a little longer. When blue eyes met brown, the senior CSI thought she saw something resembling love reflecting back at her. No ... it was just wishful thinking on Catherine's part. Sara would never love the blonde as anything more than a friend.

"Besides, I think Lindsey would have killed me if I was the one responsible for killing you," Catherine joked with a hint of sarcasm, bringing them out of their trance.

"Now, there is the Catherine I know! Come on. The wonderful world of adult beverages awaits us!" The brunette exclaimed hopping out of the drivers side.

"Only in Vegas can you get a beer at 9:30 in the morning and no one will look at you funny," Catherine smiled opening her own door.

The two women laughed making their way into the bar. Finding a booth in the back, they sat down. Almost immediately, a waitress approached them and took their drink orders. A few moments later, the waitress returned with their drinks and walked away with a smile, leaving Sara to break the silence between the herself and Catherine.

"Catherine, you sure you're all right?"

"Yeah Sara, it's just been a long day," The blonde sighed into her bottle taking a drink

"I still can't believe that you genuinely care about me," Sara stated, taking a sip of her own beer.

"More than you'll ever know," Catherine mumbled under her breath.

"What did you say?" Sara asked, honestly not hearing what Catherine had said.

"I just asked what you wanted to talk about," The older CSI lied.

"Oh, nothing I just fucked everything up." Sara responded with bitterness

"What? Why? What happened?" Catherine asked becoming slightly concerned

Sara took a deep breath and sighed.

"Sara?" Catherine repeated .

"I asked Grissom out."

"So?"

"No ... I asked him out ... as in, like, a date out," The brunette replied, taking another swig of her beer.

"Oh ... and?" Catherine questioned, trying not to sound heartbroken.

"He said no." The leggy woman replied blankly.

"No? Are you sure?" Catherine asked, not believe Grissom would ever refuse the beautiful brunette.

"Oh yeah," Sara laughed, taking another sip, "I'm sure. He made it crystal clear."

"Sara, I really think you misunderstood him. Grissom ... " The blonde started.

"No, Catherine, trust me, he is not interested. I asked him to dinner, he said no. I told him lets just see what happens, he said he didn't know what to do about this. PLEASE! At least have the balls to give me a real reason!"

"Well, what did you say?" Catherine questioned, taking a sip of beer.

"I told him, by the time he figured it out it would be to late. And then I turned around and left."

"Sara, I'm sorry."

"Oh well, what can ya do? I am not even sure I have feelings for him. I just, eh, I don't know. So, like I said, I have the next five days off that way he doesn't have to deal with it," Came the almost angry response.

"Five days? Same as me," Catherine offered trying lighten the mood

"Yeah, same as you. That's what I was talking about earlier when I said he already lost me. I called him in the car before I saw Greg, so, I honestly didn't know you were off that amount of time, too. His fault really, he told me to take vacation time. I mean, he had to have known you were suspended, so he has no one to blame but himself if he is short handed."

"Vacation? Why did he offer you that? If he offered it to you after you asked him out, he is nothing but a coward," The older woman stated, becoming agitated with the way Grissom was treating her friend.

"No, it was before all that drama. He suggested I should be on leave."

"Why?"

"I stormed into a scene without Brass clearing it. The suspect was still in there and blah, blah, blah," Sara replied non chalantly, taking another gulp of beer.

"Sara you know you shouldn't ... " The older CSI started, shaking and titling her head

"Please don't lecture me. I've heard it from Brass, Nick, Grissom and I really don't wanna hear it from you too."

"Okay, but, people lecture because they care, that's all. I care about you Sara," Catherine responded, offering Sara a soft smile.

Sara looked down at her almost empty bottle and sighed.

"Thanks Catherine," The younger woman mumbled, barely above a whisper.

"Can I get you guys another round?" Their waitress, smiled approaching the table.

"Um, no, I think we're okay," Catherine replied.

"Hey Catherine, I was wondering, I mean, you can still say no, but how much time can I spend with Lindsey this week?" Sara shyly asked her friend

"You can spend as much time with Lindsey as you want. You never have to ask Sara." The older woman smiled, touched by the fact that the young CSI wanted to spend time with her daughter

"Well, I mean, you are off too, I don't want to barge in on mother-daughter time."

"Sara, Lindsey adores you. You are welcome to come around anytime you want," Catherine reassured her colleague

"Be careful, you might regret that statement," Sara laughed.

"Why?" Catherine eyed, finishing the last of her own beer.

"Cause, I have nothing to do the next five days," The brunette smiled at Catherine.

Catherine placed a hand on Sara's knee, looking into the young woman's brown eyes.

"Sara, I never regret anytime that I spend with you."

Sara eyed Catherine suspiciously for a moment, but as soon as the blonde realized what she actually said, she withdrew her hand from Sara's knee as if it was burned. Their waitress chose that moment to bring their tab. Catherine, looking for any excuse to leave the table, snatched the check and scooted out of the booth.

"I'll get this Sara. Meet you at the car," Catherine said slightly embarrassed, leaving Sara alone in the booth.

Sara watched as Catherine retreated to the bar to pay their tab. The brunette shook her head in confusion, as she made her way out the front doors. Sara reached the car and hopped inside, starting the engine. The younger CSI glanced back to the bar door, seeing her colleague exit. As Catherine walked towards the car, Sara noticed as Catherine ran a hand through her blonde hair and take a few deep breaths.

"If I didn't know any better Catherine, I swear you were, no ...no way," Sara grinned at the thought, as Catherine opened her door and hopped in.

"Ready?" Sara asked.

"Drive," Catherine replied for the second time that day.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Wrong Again 3?

Catherine walked inside her house and breathed a sigh of relief. With one stupid statement, she may have ruined any chance of having a normal relationship with Sara . Never mind the fact that the senior CSI was in love with her younger colleague. She probably screwed up even the slightest chance of the friendship with the leggy brunette.

"I never regret anytime I spend with you, Sara. God, how stupid are you, Catherine!" She said aloud, rolling her eyes in her empty house.

The stressed blonde threw her keys and purse on the coffee table before collapsing on the couch in exhaustion. She grabbed a throw pillow from the end of the couch, covered her face, and screamed aloud in frustration

Catherine calmly replaced the pillow back in its normal resting spot. She threw her head back against the couch, staring at the ceiling before beginning her self lecture again.

"You're an idiot! A fucking idiot Catherine! Sara was pouring her heart out to you about another man and there you are, basically, pawing at her. Telling her you never regret anytime you spend with her, that you care more about her than she'll ever know. And then, you feel her up! Ok ... well ... maybe not, but, you did touch her knee. Come on Catherine what were you thinking ? She is coming off a shitty relationship with Hank, she is in love with your boss, oh ... and she's straight! Idiot!" Catherine chastised herself.

Catherine half sighed, half yawned as she moved into a more comfortable position on the couch. The blonde stretched her legs out and settled herself into the cushions still finding the ceiling rather interesting. As she closed her eyes, she prayed Sara would still want to talk to her after her lewd behavior earlier.

Meanwhile………….

Sara entered her apartment making her way to the kitchen. The brunette opened her fridge and grabbed a half empty bottle of water. She drank the last of its contents and made her way to her bedroom. But she stopped suddenly when a blinking red light on her answering machine caught her attention. Sara walked over to the machine and pushed play.

_You have two new messages. Message one 8:15am. The machine spoke out_

'_Hey Sara, it's Grissom…..um I just got your voicemail. I'll grant your paid leave but I wanna talk to you about what happened earlier this morning. Please call me.'_

"Nothing to talk about," Sara mumbled to herself in a slightly bitter tone.

_Message two 10:02 am. _

'_Sara, listen I really wanna explain what happened. I think you misunderstood me. Please call me when you get this.' _

_End of messages._

"Damn, we've barely said two words to each other in the past few months and now, two calls from him in one day. Whatever, Grissom," The young CSI sighed, rolling her eyes as she made her way into her bedroom.

The emotionally exhausted brunette turned on her shower, and shed her clothes. Just as she was about to step inside her steam haven, her cell phone rang. Sara grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body as she scurried back to the kitchen to retrieve her shrilling cell phone. She took one look at the caller ID and scowled at the name she saw.

Grissom

The young CSI turned her phone off and headed back to her much needed shower. Sara dropped her towel and stepped inside, letting the hot water wash away the day. About twenty minutes later, she emerged from the steam, threw on some comfy clothes and climbed into bed. A smile crossed her face as the brunette thought about the last few hours she had spent with her co-worker.

Sara had no clue that her blonde colleague truly cared about her. In fact, up until a few weeks ago, she believed Catherine hated her. Eddie's death had been rough on both women. Sara always felt that deep down her colleague and more importantly, her friend, hated the young CSI for not solving her ex-husbands murder. But after the whole Hank fiasco, Sara asked older woman to get a beer, and of course with the conversation this morning, Sara knew she could safely call Catherine Willows a friend.

The brunette admitted to herself to always having an attraction to her female co-worker. Who wouldn't? Catherine was beautiful, smart, sexy as hell, and one amazing mother. Truth be told, Sara's first few months in Vegas, the older woman was the object of her affection.

Up until that point, Sara had only dated one other guy besides Hank. The rest of the brunette's relationships had been with women. But as soon as Sara realized she didn't have chance with the beautiful blonde, she put her feelings aside and tried to build a friendship with Catherine.

The two women had been down a rocky road, but after their talk this morning, to Sara, it seemed that their friendship had nowhere to go but up. Hell, if the young CSI didn't know any better, she would have thought her colleague was hitting on her. "Yeah right," Sara sighed laughing at the thought.

The brunette grabbed her phone sitting on the nightstand ready to call the subject of her current thoughts. But Sara realized that she didn't have Catherine's number anywhere but in her cell phone. Groaning she threw her feet over the edge of the bed making her way to grab her phone from the kitchen counter.

The now cranky CSI snatched her phone from the counter and strolled back to the bedroom. She happily climbed back into bed as her phone sounded, alerting her she had received a voicemail. Sara didn't even bother checking it, knowing the message was from Grissom. Instead, the brunette punched through her phone book until she found Catherine's number. Pressing DIAL, she snuggled under her sheets and waited for the blonde to answer her phone

Catherine had just fallen asleep when the shrill of her cell phone woke her.

"What," She grumbled, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Catherine?" Sara questioned, as she took note of the sharpness of the voice on the other end

"Sara?" The blonde softly asked now aware of who she was speaking to.

"Did I wake you? I'm so sorry." The young CSI replied, sitting up in her bed.

"No, you didn't I ... " Catherine tried to finish her sentence but her words were replaced by a yawn.

"Yes, I did. Catherine I'm so sorry," The brunette apologized sincerely, worried that she had pushed her colleague too far in their new friendship

"It's okay, Sara, really, I don't mind," The blonde reassured Sara, gradually breaking her sleepy haze.

"I just wanted to thank you for coming out with me this morning," Sara said sheepishly.

"You're welcome, Sara. Thanks for forcing me to go," Catherine smiled at Sara's evident shyness.

"Hey, we both had a pretty shitty day, we needed it," The brunette said laying back down in her bed

"I agree," The older woman sighed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear

"Hey, Cath?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, what time does Lindsey get home from school?" The young CSI asked hesitantly.

"Normally, Nancy drops her off around five. Why?" Catherine asked, placing her hand to rest under her head on the pillow of the couch.

"Well, I mean, if you're up for it, why don't you bring her for over dinner?" Sara finally asked, afraid she may asked a little too soon to spend time with Lindsey.

"Lindsey?"

"Yeah," The brunette responded turning on her side

"Oh," Catherine said somewhat disappointed that Sara just asked for Lindsey.

"And of course, you, Catherine. Unless you're scared of my cooking?" Sara teased after a long pause.

Catherine let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. The blonde smiled, rolling to lay on her back, hand covering her eyes in embarrassment

"No. I mean you are a vegetarian. You can't really burn vegetables can you?" The older woman joked, almost sounding serious except for the giggle at the end of her statement.

"Ah, Catherine the comedian. Seriously, how bout you guys come by around 6:30?" Sara asked, enjoying this playful side of her colleague.

"We'll be there," Catherine giggled raising her free arm above her head.

"How did you know I was a vegetarian?" Sara asked, shocked that the blonde knew.

"Honey, after that ground meat thing with Grissom, everyone in the lab knows…..and believe me, no one will ever forget." Catherine replied attempting to make a joke.

"Oh, Grissom," Sara sighed, and the blonde knew her joked failed

"Hey, Sara ... Grissom, is a fool. I know you don't want to hear this right now but, you deserve so much better," The older CSI stated softly to her friend

"Thank you Catherine," The brunette replied as a smile came back upon her face.

"No thanks needed. It's nothing but the truth," Catherine replied barely above a whisper, praying that Sara couldn't tell the real emotion in her voice.

"So, um, I guess I'll see you at 6:30?" The young CSI asked, breaking their silence

"Wouldn't miss it. Get some sleep Sara." The blonde answered into the phone

"You too. Sweet dreams Catherine," Sara replied closing her phone.

Catherine couldn't help smiling as she hung up the phone. Sara didn't hate her. In fact, her colleague had invited the blonde to dinner. Well, she invited Lindsey and herself to dinner. Friendship was all Catherine could hope for. After all, Sara was straight and head over heals for Grissom. Better to have the brunette as a friend than not have her at all.

**A Little While Later...**

After Sara woke from her nap, she headed to the store to grab food for tonight. Truth be told, besides Hank, Catherine and Lindsey were the only people to ever come to her apartment since she had moved to Vegas. So, needless to say the brunette wanted Catherine and Lindsey to become regulars at her apartment. Everything had to be done right.

It was 6:15, dinner was almost ready and the Willow's women would be there any minute. Sara was about to put the garlic bread under the broiler when her phone rang. She took a look at the caller ID and sighed.

"Hello?" Sara snapped into the phone.

"Sara, hi, it's Grissom." He stuttered

"I know. What do you want Grissom?" Sara asked bluntly.

"Sara, did you get my other messages? I really want to talk to you. You have to let me explain." Grissom stated, turmoil in his voice.

"You don't need to explain anything Grissom. I'm a big girl. I mean, it's not like I haven't been rejected before," The brunette fired in his ear, placing a hand on her hip in the oh-so-female 'pissed' position.

"Sara, I wasn't rejecting you ... I never would. Please, Sara, just give me a chance to explain," Grissom pleaded

"Grissom, thank you for granting my paid leave and I'll ..."

She was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Hold on, Grissom," Sara said walking to her door.

Grissom heard the knock and listened intently to the conversation on the other end.

"SARA!" Lindsey shouted, hurling herself at Sara

"Hey, Lindsey. Ohhhhhhh, it's so good to see you," The CSI replied hugging Lindsey.

"Thanks for having us over for dinner Sara, I was so sick of Mom's cooking," Lindsey stated as she stared up at Sara, smiling brightly.

"Hey!" Came her mother's voice, pretending to sound hurt at her daughter's words.

"Make yourselves at home. Give me one sec," Sara replied leading them both inside shutting the door.

"Okay, come on Linds," Catherine whispered noting to Lindsey Sara was on the phone.

"Sorry Grissom. Look, I've gotta ... " The brunette started.

"Is that Catherine and Lindsey?" Grissom interrupted, curiously

"Yes." The young CSI answered.

"What are they doing there?" Grissom's line of questioning was becoming to nosey for Sara to deal with.

"I'm sorry Grissom, but, I'm on vacation, and you're my boss, so, please tell me how what I do on my vacation is any concern to my boss?" Sara challenged pacing the kitchen.

"Sara you don't have to ..."

"Grissom, thank you for my vacation, and I'll see you when I get back."

With that Sara hung up the phone running a hand through her hair in an attempt to cool off.

"Ahhhhh, I swear that man ... " Sara stated taking a deep breath, trying to shake herself out of the mood Grissom had put her in.

"Sara you okay?" The blonde asked stepping to her friends side.

"Hmmm, oh yeah," Sara huffed, "Um, Catherine, can you um ... throw the garlic bread under the broiler. I'm gonna ... um ... just redress my hand," the brunette asked not wanting to let her frustration show.

"Yeah, no problem sweetie. Go ahead," Catherine smiled knowledgably, wanting nothing more than to pull her friend in her arms and tell her how loved the younger woman actually was.

"Thank you," The CSI replied, retreating into her bathroom.

"Mom, is Sara okay?" Lindsey asked as soon as Sara was out of sight.

"Yeah, she just got her heartbroken. She'll be okay," The oldest Willows smiled popping the bread into the oven.

"I would have punched him," Lindsey grinned.

"I know you would have young lady. Don't think that just cause we are over here that you're not grounded," Catherine responded, eyeing her daughter dangerously.

"It was just a stupid little school fight Mom. Geez!" The little blonde shrugged her shoulders.

"Lindsey, no fight is just a little fight. We've talked about this." Her mother said, standing her ground.

"Don't I know it!" Lindsey replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Don't you start young lady, or I'll tell Sara we are leaving," Catherine threatened, bringing her hands to rest on her hips.

"Please Lindsey. Don't leave!" Sara cried, begging at the littlest Willows feet in an exaggerated manner.

"I wanna stay, but, Mom wants to take me away," Lindsey giggled playing along with Sara.

"Well then, I'm begging the wrong person," The brunette crawled into the kitchen on her knees to Catherine's feet. "Please don't leave. Pretty, pretty, pretty, please?" Sara pouted, in an adorable fashion.

"Yeah Mom, please?" Lindsey begged joining the tall CSI on her knees at Catherine's feet.

"This isn't fair," Catherine replied grinning from ear to ear.

"Then stay," The brunette asked fluttering her eyes at Catherine, hands clasped like she was praying.

"How can I not?" Catherine surrendered throwing her hands up in defeat.

"Good, now," Sara replied getting off her knees, "Take a seat over there at the counter and dinner will be served."

"What are we having?" Catherine's daughter asked

"Eggplant parmesan with spaghetti and garlic bread."

"No meatballs?" Lindsey replied, slightly disappointed.

"Lindsey! Don't be rude," Her mother lectured.

"I promise Lindsey, once you try it, you wont miss the meatballs at all. And if you do, I'll order a pepperoni pizza all for you. Deal?" Sara offered her hand waiting for Lindsey to shake it.

"Deal! Bring on the veggies!" Lindsey agreed taking Sara's hand

Catherine rolled her eyes at her daughter as her colleague set a plate in front of herself and Lindsey. Both CSIs looked intently at the little girl as Lindsey took her first bite.

"Well?" Sara asked.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

Wrong Again 4?

"It's ... not bad," Lindsey said taking another bite of her dinner.

"So, it passes?" Sara asked, making sure Lindsey truly liked what she was eating.

"Yeah, it'll do," The little girl replied before slurping a piece of spaghetti over her lips and into her mouth.

Catherine rolled her eyes at her daughters behavior, and took her first bite.

"Sara, oh my God, this is really good!" The blonde exclaimed, eyes becoming wide with shock that her friend really knew how to cook.

"Thanks, Catherine. Oh, the bread!" Sara remembered, turning away from her company rushing to the oven.

The younger woman pulled the bread out of the oven and sliced it evenly on the counter.

"This was my grandmothers recipe. You're gonna love it," The brunette smiled proudly, placing a few pieces on her companions plates.

"I didn't know you could cook Sara," Catherine stated wiping her napkin over her mouth.

"There are a lot of things you don't know," Her friend replied, leaning against the sink holding her plate.

"I'd like to change that," The blonde quickly responded, taking a bite of her bread.

"Me too. I could really use a girlfriend," Sara smiled, not intending her statement to come out quite like that.

"A what?" Catherine tired to say, choking on her food.

"You okay Mom?" Lindsey turned to her mother, patting her back.

"I'm fine sweetie. Down the wrong tube," The woman replied, taking a sip of water.

"If you don't want be friends, Catherine, it's fine, you don't have to try and kill yourself. I'll leave ya alone," The brunette giggled, taking a bite of her own food.

"Very funny, Sara. I could use a girlfriend too," The older woman smiled, hoping her friend couldn't read the truth behind the blonde's words.

"In case you couldn't tell, I don't have that many friends here in Vegas. Let alone girlfriends," The younger woman stated, moving closer to the counter where the Willow's women were sitting

"Why not, Sara? You are so cool!" Lindsey innocently asked, surprise evident in her voice.

"Thanks Lindsey, I think you're pretty cool too," She directed at the little girl.

"You avoided the question, Sara," The youngest Willows challenged, rolling some spaghetti on her fork.

"Well, um ... I mean, I have, Nick, and Warrick ,and of course Greg. I just work a lot of weird hours and I don't really go out much. So, I guess it's my own fault really," Sara confessed, taking a drink of water.

"You forgot Mom," Lindsey added.

Sara looked over at her colleague and was met by a smile mirroring her own.

"Oh, and you can't forget Uncle Grissom," The little blonde continued, finishing the last of her dinner.

Both the CSI's smiles faded at the child's statement

"Yeah, Linds, I don't know how I could have forgotten them. Or you kiddo!" Sara smiled weakly.

"You know, you can sit down, Sara. You don't have to stand in the kitchen and eat. You have two more bar stools over here," Catherine said, trying the lighten the mood after the mention of Grissom.

"It's just habit. Not used to having dinner guests," The brunette shrugged.

"Well, I for one wanna eat here more often. Your cooking rocks, Sara!" Lindsey bragged, putting her fork on her plate.

"You are welcome here anytime, Lindsey. You both are," Sara smiled at Catherine before taking Lindsey's plate to the sink.

"Can I watch TV Sara?" The little girl asked, twirling around on the barstool.

"I don't know. Is your homework done?" The young CSI questioned.

"MOM!" Lindsey yelled, turning to her mother.

"What! I didn't say anything," Catherine smiled, amazed Sara remembered the million dollar question.

"No," Lindsey sighed, "So, I guess the better question would be, can I use your desk?"

"Of course," Sara grinned innocently at the littlest Willows, "It's right over there sweetie," She continued, pointing to the desk in the corner.

"And I thought you were cool, Sara," Lindsey huffed, shaking her head in disappointment as picked up her book bag, and made her way to the desk.

"She looks just like you when she gets mad," The brunette said once Lindsey was out of earshot.

"Is that a good thing?" The blonde teased, looking over at her daughter.

"I think it's cute," Sara replied placing her plate on the counter, opposite to Catherine

The older CSI glanced up at her friend and then quickly back down to her plate.

"Like mother like daughter," The taller woman continued softly, never taking her eyes off Catherine.

"Well, mother never got in fights at school," Catherine mumbled, taking a bite of her bread.

"What?" Sara asked, moving to take the seat next to her friend.

"I got called into the principals office about a week ago cause Lindsey punched another girl becausecause she was making fun of her. I mean, Eddie was violent, but never more than shouting in front of Lindsey. I don't know where Lindsey's recent behavior is coming from." The older woman confided, moving the food around her plate with her fork.

"Lindsey is a good kid, Catherine. She's been through a lot these past few months. I'm not condoning her behavior, but I do understand it," Sara assured, placing her hand on her friends knee in a supporting gesture, "Catherine you're a phenomenal mother. Although you set an amazing example for her, it's just a phase. Lindsey is a strong kid ... just like her mother is," The brunette finished, gently moving her fingers on the blonde's knee.

Catherine looked up from her plate and was met by Sara's brown eyes. The younger woman offered a shy smile as she held her friend gaze. A look of questioning appeared in the older woman's eyes as she tried to read her colleagues.

"Ahhhhh! I can't do this!" came Lindsey's voice from the living room breaking their spell.

Both women let out a breath they hadn't realized that they were holding.

"Sara, can you please help me? Mom says you're really good at math," The little Willows begged in frustration.

"Sure Lindsey. Let me clean up real quick ... " The brunette answered, standing from the barstool.

"Oh no, Sara, let me," Catherine replied, moving past her and into the kitchen.

"You sure?" Sara questioned, moving into the kitchen behind the quick footed blonde.

"Believe me, it's the lesser of two evils," Her friend laughed.

Sara placed a hand on Catherine's arm and leaned forward, placing a kiss on the blonde's cheek.

"Thanks, Catherine," The leggy woman smiled, leaving a stunned Catherine standing by the sink.

The older CSI turned her attention to the dishes in the sink, letting her mind wander. She couldn't help but fantasize about the idea of Sara, Lindsey and herself being a family. Hell, the brunette is an amazing cook, and she gets along so well with Lindsey. Coming home after work, Sara cooking breakfast, Lindsey finishing her last minute homework before she went to school. The thought made Catherine's heart melt.

As the blonde kept daydreaming of a life with Sara, she soon realized she had finished the dishes. Catherine turned around and saw Lindsey sitting at Sara's desk, with her friend crouching down next to her daughter. She watched as Lindsey handed the brunette her paper. Sara took a moment to look over its contents and a slow smile appeared on the tall woman's face. She looked up at Lindsey and nodded her head yes.

"Really?" Lindsey asked in disbelief

"Yup," Sara assured.

"Oh my God.! No way! Why was that so hard for me in class?" The little blonde questioned, taking her paper from Sara

"Well, maybe if you were paying attention to the teacher and not worrying about some stupid girls around you ... " The brunette started

"Okay, okay ... I hear enough of that from Mom." Lindsey sighed, turning back to her homework hoping Sara would take the hint she didn't want to talk about it.

"Well, obviously it's not getting through if you're fighting," Sara replied, not backing down.

"But, Sara, those girls always …" Lindsey huffed turning back to Sara.

"Let me tell you something Linds. People made fun of me, and made me mad in school too. But, I just did my work and worried about myself. It may not seem like it now sweetie, but what other people say or think about you doesn't matter. If they see what they're doing is bothering you, of course they are going to keep doing it. They do it just because they know it gets to you," The brunette explained, crossing her arms and laying them over Lindsey's knees.

"Caitlin, she is the one who makes fun of me, she is so popular, Sara. She is like the head of the school!" Lindsey dramatized, placing her elbow on the desk, and plopping her chin on her hand.

"I bet she doesn't have that many friends," Sara challenged softly, shaking her head.

"Sara, she has got a million friends," The littlest Willows whined, rolling her eyes as if Sara was crazy.

Catherine made her way into the living room and took a seat on the couch. She had been listening intently and was ready to provide Sara with any backup she might need.

"Not like you think, Lindsey. I bet you, out of those million friends, she has maybe five 'real friends'. People who actually like her for who she is inside. Not just because she is the so called 'head of the school'. But, if Caitlin is as mean as you say she is, she doesn't have that many real friends at all." The brunette smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, think about it. Would you rather have ten friends, or two best friends? Two people you can share all your secrets with, and no matter what you tell those two people, they will love you till the end." Sara asked.

"Two best friends," Lindsey admitted with a sigh.

"So, just worry about you, Linds. You'll see sooner or later this, Caitlin, girl will find someone else to pick on to make her feel better about herself," The young CSI replied, building Lindsey's self esteem.

"You think?" The little girl asked, still unsure Sara was telling the truth.

"I know. Now, finish up your homework. I wanna watch T.V." Sara said patting Lindsey's knees

"You can watch T.V. Sara. It won't bother me," Lindsey smiled.

The brunette looked over at Catherine on the couch, and then back at Lindsey.

"I don't think the Nazi over there will let me," She whispered.

"I heard that!" The blonde yelled from the couch.

"Busted!" Sara and Lindsey said in unison.

The two girls laughed at the sight of Catherine pouting on the couch. Sara stood up and ruffled Lindsey's hair before walking over to the couch, plopping down next to her friend.

"I'm just kidding Catherine," Sara apologized with puppy eyes.

"It's your house, Sara. You can watch T.V. if you want too," The older woman replied looking back at Sara.

"Nah, she is focused right now. Unless you want it on?" The leggy woman asked lifting her head from the back of the couch.

"No, the quiet is a nice change," Catherine replied leaning back against the couch, letting her hands rest in her lap.

"That's me. Quiet and boring," Sara giggled, letting her head fall back on the cushions.

"No your not. Oh my God ,Sara, the more time I spend with you the more interesting you are to me. And the way you are with, Lindsey ... I never would have known," The blonde confessed turning head to look at her colleague.

"See, you blowing up the lab was a good thing," The brunette teased staring at the ceiling.

"Sara ... " Catherine started softly.

"Relax, Catherine. It was a joke," Sara laughed giving Catherine a slight push to the side with her body.

The older CSI smiled and pushed her friend back.

"There ya go. That's my Catherine," The young CSI stated, finally turning her head so she was face to face with Catherine.

"Thanks for this, Sara," The blonde whispered.

"For what?" She replied, puzzled at what Catherine was talking about.

"For today, for tonight. You are a good friend," The older woman said while daring put her hand on Sara's thigh.

"As are you Catherine," Sara smiled.

They sat in a comfortable silence enjoying being in each others company. After a little while, Lindsey trotted over with her homework in hand.

"Sara, can you check this please?" The little Willow's asked.

"Sure," Sara replied taking the paper from Lindsey.

"Sara's, so smart Mom," Lindsey smiled sitting down next to her mother.

"Yes she is baby." Catherine replied kissing her daughter's cheek.

"Well, you're smart too, Mom," Lindsey offered her mother.

"Oh, thanks a lot," The oldest Willow's, replied rolling her eyes.

"You're welcome," she smiled brightly.

"Perfect. Awesome job, Lindsey." Sara stated handing the paper back to the little blonde.

"Really?" Lindsey asked, eyes becoming wide with excitement.

"Yes ma'am" The brunette confirmed.

Lindsey lunged into Sara giving her a hug.

"You're the best, Sara. Isn't she the best Mom?" The little girl asked turning to her mother.

"She sure is Lindsey. She sure is." Catherine sighed looking at her daughter and Sara together.

"Well, you and your Mom are pretty cool in my book too kiddo."

"Cool!" Lindsey replied trying to hide her yawn.

"Uh-oh. Was that a yawn?" Sara smiled glancing at Catherine in mock shock.

"No, I'm not tired. I wanna stay here," The little Willow's denied before yawning again.

"Lindsey, you have school tomorrow," Her mother reminded her.

"It's a Friday Mom. Nothing important happens in school on a Friday." Lindsey stated hoping her mother would let her stay at Sara's a little longer.

"Lindsey ... " Catherine replied in a warning tone.

"Okay, well, can Sara come over to our house tomorrow? Please Mom?" Lindsey asked excitedly crawling back on to her spot on the couch.

"Honey, I'm sure, Sara ... " The older CSI started.

"Would love to!" Sara finished for her

"Awesome!" The little blonde exclaimed.

"It's okay with you right Catherine?" Sara asked, unsure if Catherine really wanted her around.

"I told you, Sara, you are welcome in my house anytime," The blonde answered, with nothing but love in her voice

"Sounds like a plan," Sara said to Lindsey, giving her a high five.

"Hey Lindsey, go grab your stuff. We should get going," The oldest women stated, giving her daughter a pat on her thigh.

"Kay, Mom," Lindsey replied as she jumped off the couch.

"Sara, you don't have to come over tomorrow. I know you have your own life," Catherine sadly offered sitting up looking at her hands.

"Do you not want me to?" The confused brunette asked.

"You should know better than to ask that," She replied, finally looking up at Sara.

The young CSI smiled and placed a hand on her colleagues knee. Sara laid her head on Catherine's shoulder for a moment before getting up off the couch. The brunette held a hand out and helped her friend up. Catherine stood up a little too quickly and got light headed as she grabbed onto Sara's arms for support.

"You okay?" Sara asked, her voice full of concern.

"Oh, yeah, I just stood up to fast that's all," The blonde replied, closing her eyes trying to stop the spinning in her head.

"You sure?" The young CSI asked protectively as her colleague opened her eyes again

"Yeah," Catherine replied, reluctantly letting go of Sara.

"I'm ready Mom. Bye Sara!" Lindsey said, giving Sara a hug.

"See ya later, Linds. And Cath, I'll call you tomorrow," The brunette smiled, leading them to the door.

"You know I'll be home," Catherine laughed, "Thanks again for having us for dinner"

"You are more than welcome," The leggy woman responded.

To Catherine's surprise, Sara pulled her into a hug. The older woman let out a deep breath as she wrapped her arms around Sara's slender waist. She rested her chin on the brunette's shoulder and inhaled the sweet scent that was Sara Sidle. The blonde was in heaven noticing the two of them fit perfectly together. Sara was the first to pull away as moved to open the door.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," The younger CSI said.

"Bye Sara!" Lindsey yelled as she ran down the stairs from Sara's apartment

"Bye Lindsey!" The brunette yelled back.

"So ... tomorrow?" Catherine asked nervously , fiddling with her car keys.

"Definitely" Sara stated without hesitation

"Okay, bye Sara." The blonde replied bring herself to look at he colleague

"Goodnight Catherine." Sara smiled as she watched Catherine walked down the stairs to her car.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Chapter 5

Wrong Again 5?

The following morning, Catherine had just gotten home from dropping Lindsey off at school when her cell phone rang. She quickly checked the caller ID and grinned as she answered it.

"Good morning Sara," The blonde couldn't help but smile into the phone.

"Wow, sometimes the whole caller ID thing can really freak you out," The brunette laughed.

"What caller ID?" The older woman teased removing her shoes.

"Ha ha ha ha ... so, what are you up to?" Sara asked, emptying her left over coffee down the drain.

"Just dropped Lindsey off at school and I'm about to hop in the shower real quick. Figured I'd go down to see Greg." She replied, outlining her day.

"Want some company?" The brunette asked casually. Catherine was silent for a moment, pondering the thought of Sara keeping her company in the shower.

"Hello? Catherine? You still there?" Sara asked when the blonde didn't respond.

"Hmm ... what?" The older CSI stuttered, snapping out of her day dream, a fiery blush gracing her cheeks

"When you go visit Greg, you want some company?" Her friend repeated.

"Oh, yeah, sure ... sorry, my mind just kinda wandered off there for a minute." Catherine replied, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"It's okay. Tell you what, after your shower, you wanna come pick me up?" The brunette asked, leaning on her counter.

"Yeah, sure." The blonde agreed walking to her bedroom.

"Cool, and just as a thank you, we can grab something to eat after. I mean, if your not busy." Sara offered, hoping her colleague would agree.

"Not busy at all. I'd love to, Sara." The blonde grinned like she had won the lottery.

"Sounds like a plan. Now get in your shower and get over here." The younger CSI ordered playfully.

"Kay, see ya in a bit."

"Later," The brunette replied hanging up the phone.

Sara never knew that spending time with her colleague in this way would make her so happy. She hoped in the coming week, the Willows clan wouldn't tire of her. The last thing the brunette wanted right now was to distance herself from yet another co-worker. The situation with Grissom was going to be weird enough.

But, truth be told, a part of Sara was happy that Grissom refused her advances. If young CSI had gone to dinner with her boss, the friendship between herself and Catherine might never have moved forward. For the first time since she moved to Vegas, the brunette actually felt like she had a true friend in Catherine Willows.

Spending time with Lindsey was such an added bonus. The more time the brunette spent with the littlest Willows, the more she fell in love with her. How could you not? Lindsey was just like her mother. Sweet and sassy. The two of them were so cute together and the young CSI thanked her lucky stars the Willows' family didn't mind her being around.

Although, the leggy CSI noticed that her colleague had been acting kind of strange lately. Almost as if the blonde was nervous around her. At some times, the brunette thought Catherine might want a little more than friendship with her. The comments the older woman would say, the little looks that she would give. If Sara didn't know any better, she would say that Catherine had been flirting with her. But that was out of the question. Wasn't it?

A knock at her door snapped Sara out of her thoughts.

"Hey Catherine!" Sara replied excitedly opening the door pulling the older woman into a hug.

"Hey Sara, you ready?" The blonde asked, pulling away.

"Yeah, let me grab my purse. That was fast, Catherine," The brunette stated, snatching her purse from the counter.

"Not really. You called like 45 minutes ago." The older woman answered, looking at her watch.

"Whoa. Time flies," Sara replied, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I guess so," Catherine laughed as Sara placed a hand on the small of her back, ushering her out of the apartment.

"Alright, lets go see our little Greggo!" The brunette smiled, locking her door.

"Our Greggo?" The blonde questioned as they walked down the stairs.

"Yeah," Sara replied blankly.

"He is not 'ours'. He is head over heals for you. So, he is 'your' Greggo," The senior CSI corrected as they reached her car.

"Greg likes every woman in the lab that gives him the time of day," Sara laughed hopping in the passengers seat.

"No, you can tell with him. It's all about Sara Sidle." Catherine stated eyeing Sara playfully once she got in the car.

"Oh, I don't know. I've seen him checking you out a few times." The brunette replied, buckling her seat belt.

"Oh, and how would you know?" Catherine challenged, starting the car.

"Cause, he makes it so obvious. Besides, who doesn't check you out? You are sexy as hell," Sara said bluntly looking out the front windshield. The blonde's head snapped to the side staring at her friend, completely shocked by her statement.

"What?" Sara laughed looking at the older woman, "It's true," She finished, shrugging her shoulders as if what she said was no big deal. Catherine went a bright shade of red and turned her attention back on the road. The blonde pulled out of the parking lot, and the pair made their way to the hospital.

Once they arrived, the nurse had informed them that Greg had already been released. And apparently, Warrick and Nick had already taken him home, so the brunette called Greg's cell. Greg told her there was no need for the two of them to stop by. He was just going to take his pain medications and pass out. After a long argument from Sara, and a shorter one from Catherine, the girls gave up and agreed to just call him later.

The CSIs headed to lunch and enjoyed getting to know each other better. Catherine loved how when Sara talked about her brother, her smile got bigger and brighter. Sara couldn't keep her eyes off the blonde when she was talking about Lindsey. The glow around the older woman made her even more beautiful looking to the younger CSI. The more time that Sara spent with her colleague, the more her so called 'feelings' for Grissom began to fade. The brunette was beginning to notice that stronger emotions for the blonde began to develop ... again. Sara pushed those feelings aside when she first arrived in Vegas and if she wasn't careful, they would re-ignite.

The brunette knew this was bad news. She knew that nothing would come from having romantic feelings for her friend. The beautiful blonde was straight and had no interest in women, let alone herself, in that way. But then again, some of the comments Catherine made these past few days would make someone think otherwise. If the young CSI thought she even had the slightest chance with Catherine, she would have tried ages ago.

Catherine on the other hand, positively knew she was in big trouble. The blonde was finding that Sara Sidle was becoming one of the things she looked forward to each day. How could Grissom not love her? The brunette was the easiest person to love. Their boss didn't even deserve the feelings Sara had for him . Hell, the man didn't even deserve the friendship that Sara always tried to offer him. The older woman just didn't understand it. If Sara would have given the blonde the chance she gave Grissom, Catherine would have grabbed a hold of Sara and never let go.

After the ladies finished their food, they did a little shopping. Neither one of them wanting to go home to an empty house. And to the brunette's surprise, shopping wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Catherine bought some school stuff for Lindsey and Sara bought the little Willow's a CD she thought the Catherine's daughter would like.

Once the errands had been run, and the mall had be raided, they had about a half an hour till Lindsey got out of school. So, the blonde parked outside of Lindsey's school while herself and Sara waited for the little blonde fireball.

"She's gonna be so surprised you're here," Catherine smiled, turning off the engine.

"Good! That was the point!" The brunette laughed undoing her seatbelt.

"You really like Lindsey don't you?" The blonde asked shifting in her seat to face Sara.

"No, I think I love that girl. Thank you so much for letting me spend so much time with her." The younger CSI confessed

"Anytime, Sara. She loves you too," Catherine replied softly looking down nervously. The car was silent for a moment until Catherine spoke again.

"So, have you talked to Grissom?" The older CSI asked, slightly afraid of the answer.

"He's called a few times, but no, I haven't called him back." Sara replied taking a deep breath and sighing.

"Why not?" Her blonde friend questioned, desperate to know what Sara's feelings were.

"I know what he's gonna say. He just wants to make sure that it won't be weird at work. Making sure that I haven't told anyone what happened." The brunette stated in a slightly bitter tone.

"You sure? Maybe he's thought about what you said and, well ... wants to take you up on your offer." Catherine suggested trying not to choke on her words

"Yeah right! Grissom ... " The young CSI started.

"Is Grissom," Her friend interrupted, "He has no idea what he's doing when it comes to people and relationships." The blonde replied, offering Sara a sympathetic smile.

"He's bad with people and relationships, yet you want me to call him? Some friend you are!" Sara laughed, pushing Catherine back slightly.

"That's not what I meant Sara," The older woman replied, joining in on the laughter.

"I know, I know," The young CSI assured her friend "I've known the man for years. He is brilliant, but people are NOT his thing."

"I always forget you and Grissom go that far back," The blonde replied.

"Yeah, when he did that seminar, I thought he was a genius. So, after it was done, I wanted to know more. I invited him for a cup coffee and the rest is history." Sara answered, running a hand through her hair

"So, if you've known him for all these years ... why now? Why not before?" Catherine questioned, cocking her head to the side. Sara sighed and stayed silent for awhile. The brunette glanced down at her hands in thought, and then out the front window staring off in the distance.

"You don't have to answer. It's okay. That was a little personal," The blonde stated afraid she said something to hurt her friend.

"No, it's not that Cath. I honestly don't know the answer to your question. I have always felt something for Grissom or at least I thought I did. But, the more I think about it, I don't think it was what I thought. I had kind of a rough childhood and Grissom was the first person to ever really believe in me. He gave me the acknowledgement that I am worth something, that I was smart, that my ideas and opinions mattered I guess." The brunette answered turning her head to meet her friend eyes.

"Sara ... " The blonde began, but was silenced by her colleague's voice.

"As I keep thinking about it, I am becoming convinced that Grissom was a mentor. I think I have been mistaking these feelings I have for him as love. The feeling wasn't love, it was admiration and respect for him," Sara said searching for agreement in Catherine's face.

"Honey, you've had a rough few months" The older woman offered.

"That adds to it I guess. The rejection and betrayal from Hank. I mean, Grissom has never and would never hurt me like that. The bug man is single and available and I've know the man for what seems like forever. He is just kinda there," The young CSI replied, laughing softly.

"Sara, you're gonna find someone who would never betray you. Never cheat on you, never make you cry and never hurt you in anyway. You'll find someone who loves every part of you just the way you are," The blonde assured, taking a hold of one of Sara's hands.

"The funny thing is, I have found people like that. It's just men I seem to have that problem with. The women I've dated were so amazing. In fact, I still talk to almost all of them. Well except Kim, but she was one of those 'I'm just experimenting week long relationships' thing," Sara confessed, thinking into her past.

"Women?" The older CSI questioned, shocked by her friends statement.

"Yeah," The brunette stated casually

"You've ... you've dated women?" Catherine's voice trembled, hoping she had heard Sara right.

"Actually, beside Hank, and well I guess Grissom, I've only dated women. Does that creep you out? I'm sorry," The younger woman asked, removing her hand from Catherine's.

"No, of course not Sara. In fact ... " The blonde started softly as she looked into Sara's eyes.

"SARA!" Lindsey screamed when she saw Sara in her mother's car.

The brunette opened the door, climbed out, and waited for the running ball of energy with open arms. As the two hugged, Catherine was in the car taking deep breaths.

The blonde's head was spinning. She no longer felt like a complete fool for having feeling towards the younger CSI. Sara had dated women before. Catherine's feelings may not be so far out in left field. The question in the older woman's mind was whether to tell her friend about them or not.

" ... and then I got up in front of the class, and did this problem on the chalk board, and I got it right!" Lindsey exclaimed as Sara opened the back door for her.

"That's awesome Lindsey. See, it was easy right?" The brunette asked as the little Willows climbed in.

"Oh my God yes!" The little girl replied as Sara shut the door, "Hey Mommy!" Lindsey greeted leaning forward giving her mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Have a good day huh sweetie?" Catherine asked starting the car.

"Uh huh! I got an A on my history test!" The littlest blonde bragged.

"That's great honey," Her mother commended.

"We need to celebrate," Sara added, "Ice cream before dinner!"

"Heck Yeah!" Lindsey almost screamed in excitement.

"Sara." The eldest blonde warned giving Sara a dirty look.

"Catherine," The brunette challenged back, "Come on ... she got and A. Please?" She begged, pouting adorably.

"Please?" The little girl added, pouting from the back seat. Catherine looked at Sara and then at her daughter in the rear view mirror.

"I hate you both," Catherine sighed as she drove down the street.

Sara and Lindsey just laughed as Catherine moved into the turning lane spotting a Baskin Robbins on the left.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Chapter 6

Wrong Again 6?

After the girls finished their ice cream, Catherine dropped the brunette back at her apartment. But, not before the littlest Willows made Sara promise that she would still be over later that night for dinner. A dinner Catherine was trying her best not to ruin, but was failing ... miserably.

"LINDSEY! Can you come in here and help me please?" Catherine called from the kitchen.

"Mom, just give up and order pizza," Her daughter sighed as she entered the kitchen.

"Just stir this please," The eldest Willows asked, scurrying to the side of the stove.

"What is it supposed to be?" Lindsey questioned, eyeing the pan suspiciously.

"Vegetable Stir Fry."

"Okay ... whatever you say Mom," The little girl replied, stirring the mess. The pot looking more like a pile of goo than anything resembling vegetables.

"Does it really look that bad?" Catherine asked, hoping Lindsey would change her answer.

Lindsey just stared at the pan and then looked sadly at her mother.

"Really?" Catherine questioned, after seeing the look on her daughter's face. The little girl offered her mother a weak, sympathetic smile as their doorbell rang.

"Sara's here! Sorry Mom," She replied patting her mother on the back before running to the door. As Lindsey opened the door, she just shook her head from side to side.

"What's wrong Linds?" The brunette asked, afraid something was wrong

"Mom is trying to cook. Keyword ... trying," Lindsey replied, looking up at Sara

"That bad huh?" The young CSI asked amused.

"She's never been a good cook," Lindsey laughed, "I told her to just order a pizza."

"DAMN IT!" They heard Catherine yell voice from the kitchen.

"Let's go see the damage," Sara stated walking into the house.

The brunette made her way to the kitchen to find Catherine. The older Willows was standing at the stove by a pot of rice boiling over, and a pan of stir fry smoking ... but not in a good way.

"Need any help?" Sara asked, covering her mouth with her hand trying not to laugh.

"Damn it," Catherine sighed placing her hands on both sides of the stove, hunching over in defeat "Mommy didn't say damn it."

"Yeah you did! Twice!" Lindsey replied.

"Lindsey please go watch TV," The older CSI asked, her back still to Sara and Lindsey.

"Ok, but remember I like black olives on my pizza," The little girl said leaving the kitchen. The brunette couldn't help but giggle.

"It's not funny," Catherine sighed turning around to finally look at Sara. The blonde's sense of failure written all over her face

"I'm not laughing at you Catherine," Sara replied as she walked up to her friend, placing her hands on the blonde's arms.

"Lindsey invited you here for dinner and she knows I am a horrible cook. I'm so embarrassed," The older CSI stated, disappointment in her voice, unable to look Sara in the eyes.

"Come here," The brunette smiled, pulling the blonde into a hug. "It is so sweet that you went to all this trouble just for me. Cooking isn't easy, especially when you are not used to cooking for a vegetarian."

"You'd think it would be easier with no meat to worry about over cooking or under cooking. I mean, it's just veggies," Catherine sighed, relaxing into the brunette's embrace.

"It's the thought that counts Catherine," Sara assured, rubbing her hand up and down her colleagues back.

"I'm sorry," The blonde apologized.

"For what?" The young CSI asked in confusion.

"I try and make you a nice meal after the crappy few days we've had. Just something so you can relax and I just go and make it worse," Catherine sniffed.

Sara pulled away slightly so that she was face to face with the blonde.

"I'll tell you a little secret. I came here for the company, not the food," The brunette confessed.

"Lindsey would be happy to hear that. She just adores you ya know." The older CSI replied taking a step back.

"I wasn't just talking about Lindsey," Sara said looking straight into blue eyes. The brunette ran her hands softly from Catherine's shoulders and down her arms, sending shivers down the blonde's spine.

"And for me," Sara continued, "that is a very bad thing. You're so amazing, Catherine," She concluded taking the older woman's hand in hers.

The blonde opened her mouth to respond, but her daughters voice traveled from the living room before she could tell Sara she wasn't alone in what she was feeling.

"Hey Sara, so, you like thin crust or normal?" The little girl asked getting up from the couch.

As Sara let go of Catherine's hands, she felt the blonde give hers a gentle squeeze. The older woman gave her friend a look letting her know that their conversation would be continued.

"I like both Lindsey," The brunette replied, her eyes still locked with Catherine's.

"Awesome!" Lindsey exclaimed walking back into the kitchen," Two against one Mom. I hate the regular crust you always get," She smiled standing by her mother.

"Now wait a minute. I said I liked both," The young CSI corrected.

"And who said we were getting pizza?" Catherine questioned her daughter. Lindsey walked over to the stove and tipped the stir fry pan towards her mother, a blank look on her face

"This says were getting pizza," She replied, illustrating the burnt veggies.

"Pizza it is," Catherine laughed.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

To keep everyone happy, Catherine ordered a thin crust pepperoni and black olive for her daughter, and a veggie lovers for herself and Sara. Throughout dinner, Lindsey gabbed about her school soap opera, while the two CSI-s had other things going on in their minds. Mainly each other.

The brunette was nervous that she ruined their blowing friendship with her behavior in the kitchen. She hit on Catherine, a coworker, in her home, with her daughter ten feet away. That's twice in the span of 24 hours that the young CSI embarrassed herself. Sara confessed to her colleague that she was, well, pretty much a lesbian, having only dated one man, and had misguided feelings for another. The expression on the blonde's face said it all. Sara knew she freaked Catherine out.

Catherine tried her best to pay attention to her daughters stories, but her mind was reeling. Now more than ever, she was convinced the leggy brunette felt a little something more than friendship towards her. But, the older CSI didn't want to be a rebound just because Sara's feelings for their boss didn't work out the way she wanted them to. The blonde wanted Sara more than anything, but she wasn't going to be someone's second choice.

"Hello? Are you guys even listening to me?" Lindsey asked waving her hands in front of them.

"Of course," Catherine replied quickly.

"What did I say?" Her daughter questioned.

"Um ... well ... "The older CSI stuttered.

"Sara?" Lindsey asked glaring at the brunette.

"I'm sorry Lindsey. You caught me in a daydream," The tall woman confessed.

"Mom?" The little Willows challenged, hands on her hips.

"Me too, hun. I'm sorry" Catherine replied offering her daughter an apologetic smile.

"Hopeless," Lindsey said rolling her eyes, "Hey Mom, you think if I do the dishes, Sara can stay and watch a movie," She asked finishing the last of her pizza.

"Lindsey, were using paper plates," The older blonde commented.

"That's why I'll do them," Her daughter smiled back at her mother brightly.

Catherine laughed at Lindsey's innocence before turning her attention to Sara.

"Honey, Sara can stay as long as she wants," The senior CSI answered, looking directly at Sara.

The brunette brought her head up from her plate as blue eyes met brown. Catherine decided to put all her cards on the table. The blonde CSI moved her eyes down Sara's body and back up to see her friend take in a short breath. A questioning look appeared in the brunette's eyes. Lindsey looked back and forth between her mother and Sara as the young CSI took a sip of her drink.

"Mom, is Sara your girlfriend?" Lindsey asked bluntly. The brunette began to choke on the water she just drank in response to the little girls question.

"Why would you ask that Linds?" Sara asked after she recovered.

"Well, you and Mommy were looking all googley-eyed at each other just now. It's how Mom and Vanessa used to look at each other," The youngest Willows stated.

"Vanessa?" The brunette questioned curiously, putting her glass down.

"My ex girlfriend," Catherine confessed, "One of my ex girlfriends anyway."

"Girlfriend ... as in ... ?" Sara stammered, making sure she wasn't misunderstanding.

"Yeah," The oldest blonde replied softly.

"You didn't answer my question?" Lindsey huffed at the fact she as being ignored.

"No sweetie, Sara is not my girlfriend. We're just good friends." Her mother answered. A look of disappointment appeared on Sara's face as Catherine spoke. Maybe the brunette had been wrong about where this was going.

"Bummer. That would have been so cool," Lindsey replied picking up their plates.

"Catherine, I never would have guessed," The brunette said quietly.

"I can say the same for you. I tried to tell you in the car, but Lindsey came out. And then in the kitchen earlier but, again, Lindsey had other plans," The blonde sighed, "You okay with this?" She asked.

Sara simply smiled and placed a hand on Catherine's knee under the table.

"I'm very okay with it," The young woman said softly, running her thumb back and forth on her friends knee

"You wanna watch a movie Sara?" The little Willows asked.

"You bet I do. What do you wanna watch?" Sara replied turning her attention to Lindsey, but never letting go of Catherine's knee.

"I don't care. Come help me pick one out," Lindsey commanded, grabbing Sara's free hand.

As Sara stood up, she gave Catherine's knee a soft squeeze before being dragged into the living room. The older CSI couldn't take her eyes off leggy colleague. There was an attraction and mutual feelings between the two of them. She watched as Sara and her daughter thumbed through DVDs. Every few seconds, the brunette would glance back at Catherine and smile. Finally, Lindsey picked a movie.

"Come on mom!" She called from the living room.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm coming," The oldest blonde replied, walking into the living room.

"Mom, can you get the futon out? I'm gonna go grab my pillows," The little girl asked, running down the hall to her room.

"Futon?" Sara asked following her colleague to a closet.

"She has this thing about watching movies," Catherine began, pulling a futon out, "She has to watch it on the floor, on this thing, with tons of pillows." The brunette simply eyed her friend with silent questions as they set down the futon.

"I don't know," The blonde replied, shrugging her shoulders, "She's done this ever since she was two years old," She concluded, smiling at the memories.

"Someone help me please!" Lindsey shouted from the hallway.

Both women looked back to see a blob of pillows heading towards them. Sara grabbed a few away from Lindsey so she could see where she was going and set them on the floor.

"Thanks," The little girl said plopping down on the futon.

Sara sat down on the couch as Catherine placed the DVD in the player. The brunette laid her head back against the couch and closed her eyes. She felt the couch move slightly when the oldest Willows took a seat next to her.

"Crossroads huh?" Catherine asked, "Didn't know you were a Britney fan," She smiled

"I'm a Lindsey fan. And Lindsey is a Britney fan so ... I LOVE Britney," The younger CSI replied, blowing stray pieces of hair away from her face annoyed with the fly away stands.

The blonde saw her friends struggle and gently moved the pieces of hair away from Sara's face. The brunette turned her head to face the blonde as she felt Catherine's fingers traced her hairline down to her chin. Sara smiled sweetly as the older woman sat back against the couch, turning her attention to the movie.

Partway through, the young CSI shifted slightly, unintentionally brushing her arm against her blonde colleague. Catherine decided to take a chance and sought out Sara's hand, lacing their fingers together. The brunette glanced down at their joined hands and back up at the older woman's face. Catherine thought she had made a mistake and began to remove her hand.

"No," Sara whispered, gripping her hand tighter, brushing her thumb over the skin on the blonde's hand.

Catherine simply smiled and turned back to the movie, loving the feel of Sara's hand in her own. Both women relaxed more and more as the movie continued. So much in fact, that both ended up falling asleep. When the movie ended Lindsey yawned, and turned around, smiling at the picture on the couch.

Her mothers head was resting on Sara's shoulder. While the brunette's was gently laying atop Catherine's. The little girl turned off the TV and grabbed a blanket that was lying in the recliner. She walked over to the couch and placed the blanket over the two CSI's. Lindsey's smile got brighter as she noticed that the two women were holding hands.

"Sara's not my girlfriend," Lindsey mocked quietly," Not yet anyway," she said shutting off the light and heading towards her room.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Chapter 7

Wrong Again 7?

Sara woke up to a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time. Something, rather someone, was lying on top of her chest. The brunette opened her eyes and was greeted by the sight gorgeous shades of blonde hair. The young CSI quickly glanced across the room and remembered she was at Catherine's. She then came to the realization that this must be her colleague laying on top of her.

Catherine Willows was laying on top of her. Now this was one of Sara's favorite dreams. The blonde's arm was draped loosely over the leggy woman's toned stomach as her head rested below Sara's shoulder. But like most dreams at some point they all must come to an end. The brunette didn't want her friend waking up in such a compromising position. They must have fallen asleep during the movie they were watching and unknowingly worked themselves into their current state.

Sara glanced at the clock and decided that she had out stayed her welcome. The young CSI began to run a hand up and down Catherine's upper arm. The blonde stirred and just tightened her grip on Sara's waist. Sara took her arm away from the older woman's back and tucked a stand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Hey Cath?" Sara whispered, nudging her sleeping friend.

"Mmmm," The blonde mumbled, snuggling closer to Sara.

"It's almost three am, I should go." She replied, starting to move.

"No, no Sara, please ... stay ... don't leave," Catherine responded with a voice full of sleep.

"You sure?" The brunette asked, hoping she'd say yes.

"Stay with me," The older woman whispered

"If you're sure," Sara said, silently asking for reassurance.

"Mmm Hmm. You comfortable?" Catherine questioned

"Yeah. You?" The brunette asked placing and arm around Catherine's shoulder.

"Yeah. I'm a little cold though," She replied shivering slightly

"Well, there is a blanket scrunched up at the bottom of your feet. If you can move just a little bit and grab it," Sara smiled as the blonde groaned and began to move

Still not opening her eyes, Catherine reached down to her feet and pulled the blanket up to them. She snuggled back into the brunette as Sara adjusted the blanket around them.

"Better?" The young CSI asked, wrapping her arms around the blonde. Catherine slipped one of her legs in between Sara's and tightened her grip around the brunette's waist.

"Perfect fit," The older woman whispered before drifting back to sleep.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A few hours later, Catherine woke up to the feeling of Sara's arm wrapped around her shoulder, and her legs tangled with her own. Catherine snuggled deeper into the leggy woman's side and sighed contentedly. The blonde was in heaven. She tightened her arm around Sara's waist and the young CSI moved slightly. The brunette brought her hand up, taking Catherine's hand in hers. Sara turned her head to find Catherine's beautiful blue eyes staring back into hers.

"Morning," Catherine whispered, smiling

"Morning," The brunette replied.

"Thank you for staying."

"I was just nervous that you would be sick of me," Sara smiled getting lost in blue eyes.

"Never," Catherine whispered, shaking her head lightly.

"I'm beginning to get that."

"Sara, I ... " The blonde started.

"Shhhhhh," The brunette whispered.

Sara let go of Catherine's hand only to gently caress the blonde's cheek. Catherine closed her eyes and let out a breath as Sara's thumb came to rest on her lips. Taking a chance, she placed a light kiss on the brunette's thumb.

"Catherine ... " The young CSI muttered, barely a whisper.

"Sara ... please ... " Catherine breathed

The brunette moved closer into Catherine and just before their lips met, the sound of shattered glass broke their spell.

Both women's eyes popped open as they flew off the couch and into the kitchen.

"Lindsey!" Catherine yelled.

"Oh my God, Lindsey are you okay?" Sara asked, voice full of concern

"Yeah, I'm fine I just dropped the glass," Lindsey confirmed beginning to move.

"Don't move honey. You might step on something," The oldest Willows replied grabbing the broom and beginning to sweep.

Sara took a few steps into the kitchen attempting to get to the little girl

"Sara be careful," Catherine warned picking up the dust pan.

"Lift your arms up kiddo," The brunette asked as she moved to grab Lindsey. Sara lifted her up and moved her safely out of the pieces of broken glass.

"You okay?" The young investigator questioned, beginning to look the little blonde over for any cuts.

"I'm fine. I just wanted to surprise you guys by making breakfast," Lindsey replied almost ready to cry.

"Hey, it's fine, accidents happen," Sara assured her.

"You're not mad Mommy?" The little girl asked turning to her mother in the kitchen. Catherine swept the last of the glass into the dust pan and walked over to her daughter. She bent down so she was eye level with Lindsey.

"Of course I'm not mad. I've done a lot worse with a little bit of glass," she said pulling Lindsey into a hug.

"I'm sorry Mom." The little girl apologized.

"It's okay, I'll tell ya what. Why don't you go and get dressed and we'll take Sara out to breakfast?" Catherine offered.

"But, its already eight o clock." Lindsey stated looking at her mother as if she had lost her mind

"So what? Its Saturday!" The older woman exclaimed.

"Yeah, Missy's birthday day party remember? You said you would help her Mom out today." The little girl reminded her mother.

"Oh God!" Catherine groaned, running her hand through her hair

"Party at ten, you said we'd be there at nine. Any of this ring a bell?" Lindsey asked, hands on her hips

"I totally forgot!" Catherine sighed.

"I didn't wanna wake you guys up. That's why I tried to make breakfast."

"Ugh! Well, you better get dressed anyway. We'll have to leave soon."

"But, Mom, I don't wanna go anymore. I want to hang out with Sara," Lindsey said beginning to pout.

"Sweetie, I wanna be with Sara too but ... " Catherine started, trying to comfort her daughter

"How about you guys go to your party today, and we can all do something tomorrow? The zoo or something. Whatever you want," The brunette compromised

"Really?" The little Willows asked excitedly.

"You bet," Sara smiled.

"Alright! Thanks Sara!" Lindsey said hugging the brunette.

"I should get going and let you guys get ready. But, I'll see you tomorrow okay Lindsey?" The young CSI stated pulling away from the little girl.

"Okay! Bye Sara!" Lindsey replied, taking off for her room.

"I can't believe I forgot about this party," Catherine groaned shaking her head.

"You've had a rough week," The brunette replied placing her hand on her friends shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Sara," The blonde sighed, afraid she had hurt Sara's feelings.

"Hey, it's okay. If Lindsey's cooking is anything like her mothers, I think this party may have saved my life," The leggy woman smiled.

"Shut up!" Catherine exclaimed slapping Sara's arm.

"Just kidding Cath," The younger CSI replied putting on her shoes.

It was at that moment that Catherine realized Sara was actually leaving. And suddenly, the blonde felt a sadness that she hadn't felt in days. She realized that being without Sara actually hurt. The older CSI loved having Sara around, loved having her in her life ... hell, she just loved Sara.

"So ... um ... I should get going," The brunette stated, heading towards the door.

"Um ... yeah ... okay," Catherine stuttered, trying to think of something else to say.

"Okay, I'll see ya tomorrow," Sara said, opening the door.

"Sara, wait," The older CSI asked walking to the door.

"Yeah?" The leggy brunette replied turning back to Catherine

"This morning on the couch ... " The blonde started.

"It's okay you don't have to explain," Sara interrupted, giving her friend an easy way out.

"No, Sara," Catherine sighed taking Sara's hand in hers. " For the first time in the longest time, Lindsey is constantly smiling when your around. I'm constantly smiling when your around. When I woke up this morning with you it felt ...."

"Catherine, you don't have ... " The brunette cut her off.

"Sara, let me finish. I woke up this morning finally feeling like nothing was missing in my life. That I had all that I needed. I like you a lot Sara. And I don't wanna lose you as a friend," The blonde confessed looking into brown eyes.

"I like you to Cath," Sara smiled at her colleague's compliment.

"So, please don't hate me," The older CSI asked looking at their joined hands.

"Hate you? Why would I hate you?" The brunette asked completely confused as to what she was talking about.

Catherine took a deep breath and boldly pressed her lips to Sara's. When the brunette didn't respond, the blonde pulled away.

"For that. Sara I'm sorry I just thou ...."

Catherine's words were cut off by Sara's lips pressing back against hers. The brunette snaked her arms around Catherine's waist pulling the older woman closer to her. The blonde put her weight behind the kiss, gently pushing Sara against the door frame. The young CSI changed the direction of their kiss as she felt Catherine's tongue find its way inside her mouth. Both moaned in pleasure as their tongues met for the first time. Sara loosened her grip on the blonde's waist when the need for air became a problem, forcing them to stop.

"So, I take it you don't hate me?" Catherine whispered. Sara just smiled and kissed Catherine again, slowly.

"No, I don't hate you Catherine. I could never hate you," The brunette assured, letting go of her friends waist.

"I'm starting to think that blowing up the lab was the best thing to happen to me," The blonde laughed letting go of Sara's upper arms.

"Told you it would be okay," Sara replied smiling taking the older woman's hand in her own.

"I don't want you to go," Catherine confessed.

"You have got a birthday party to go to. You're never one to let people down," The tall woman complimented.

"I just have this bad feeling that if you leave, this spell is going to be broken and well ... " The blonde confessed, shifty nervously unable to look at Sara. The brunette placed her hands on either side of Catherine's face forcing blue eyes to meet brown.

"Don't worry Catherine. I don't plan on going anywhere. Okay?" Sara reassured her. Catherine nodded her response as the brunette kissed her again.

"Call me later okay?" Sara smiled softly.

"I will." The older woman whispered against her friends lips.

"Now go shower you smell," The brunette joked hitting Catherine's hip with her own.

"I DO NOT!" Catherine exclaimed pushing Sara out the door.

"No you don't, you are perfect Catherine," The younger woman replied leaning down and placing a kiss on Catherine's cheek. "I'll see ya later."

"Bye," The blonde said leaning her back on the doorframe.

Sara smiled as she walked down the path to the driveway. The older CSI watched from her door as the leggy woman climbed into her car and start engine. With a quick wave goodbye, Catherine watched her friends car drive down her street. The blonde couldn't help smiling to herself because something was finally going right.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Eleven hours later, Catherine was pulling her car into the driveway, thankful to finally be home. Eleven hours with twelve girls and just two parents is something the oldest Willows didn't wish on her worst enemy. They went to Chuckie Cheese, a show at the Circus Circus and the girls just had to see the Pirates at the Treasure Island Hotel. Needless to say, it had been a long day. Lindsey slumped out of the car, just as exhausted as her mother and made her way to the front door and waited for Catherine.

"Mom! There's something at door!" Lindsey yelled as she saw Catherine walking up the path.

"Don't touch it Lindsey," The CSI ordered, getting suspicious.

"Its just flowers Mom," The little girl replied, pointing to the vase

"Wonder who they're from?" The oldest blonde asked.

"I bet you they are from Sara!" Lindsey concluded, eyes wide with excitement.

"You think so huh?" Catherine smiled hoping her daughter was right.

"I would know already if I wasn't so short," The little girl responded

"What do you mean?" The oldest Willows asked as she picked up the vase of orchids and lilies.

Lindsey pointed to a card that was taped to the door just out of the little girl's reach.

Catherine handed her daughter the keys to unlock the door as the taller blonde grabbed the envelope. The pair walked inside and Catherine placed the flowers on the table and walked over to the couch to open the card with Lindsey right behind her.

"Linds, what if these are from Sara?" She asked as they sat down on the couch

"That would be so cool. I knew she liked you," The little girl smiled.

"It won't bother you if I dated Sara?" The oldest Willows continued, turning to face her daughter.

"Mom, you talked to me about this when you dated Kerrie, and Heather, AND Vanessa. I haven't changed my mind. Now open the card!" Lindsey commanded. Catherine laughed as she opened the envelope beginning to read to herself.

"OUT LOUD!" The little girl screamed.

"Dear Catherine and Lindsey," The CSI started.

"Hey its for me too!" Lindsey exclaimed, excited she had been included. Catherine glanced at her daughter, silently telling her to be quiet.

"Sorry Mom. Continue," The little blonde replied, zipping her lips with fingers

"Dear Catherine and Lindsey, These past few days I have spent with you two have been some of the happiest days I have had since I moved to Vegas. The two of you make me so very happy. I thank you so much for inviting me into your home and sharing your time with me. You both are amazing girls who I am growing more and more fond of everyday. I look forward to spending more time with both of you as the world spins on. I am looking forward to tomorrow. Hope you guys had a great day. Love Sara." Catherine smiled, shutting the card

"You HAVE to date Sara!" Lindsey exclaimed.

"You think so huh?" The oldest blonde asked.

"Oh yeah!" She replied, shaking her head in delight

"Okay kiddo, its been a long day why don't you go get ready for bed and I'll check on you in a minute."

"Mom, I'm not a little kid anymore. You don't have to check on me," The smallest blonde replied.

"I know, but I want to," Her mother sighed, again reminded her daughter was growing up.

"I'm really sorry for everything I've done these past few months. It may not always seem like it, but I do love you Mom," Lindsey confessed shyly

"I love you too honey. Come here," Catherine replied with a teary eyed smile, pulling her daughter into a hug.

"Now, call your girlfriend and tell her the same thing." The little girl ordered, pulling away.

"Sara's not ... " The CSI started

"I know, I know ... she's not your girlfriend," Lindsey mocked moving down the hall to her bedroom. The blonde CSI removed her cell phone from the clip on her waist and dialed Sara's number.

"Hey you," The brunette said picking up the phone on the first ring.

"You answered that pretty fast." Catherine replied, putting her feet on the coffee table

"Well, I'm not gonna say I was waiting by the phone but ... " Sara dragged out her words, standing from her desk

"You were, weren't you?" Catherine laughed, crossing her feet.

"Maybe." The younger woman teased, sitting down on her couch.

"Thank you for the flowers. And the card. Lindsey was so thrilled it had her name on it too."

"You're welcome. My way of saying thanks for the past couple of days. How was the party?" Sara asked, genuinely curious about her friend's day.

"That is going to be a way of getting information out of suspects. Spending eleven hours with a group of twelve girls. That should make anyone talk," Catherine laughed, "What did you do?"

"Ran some errands and then I went and saw Greg. Who got extremely excited when I told I had been hanging out with you these past few days. I found out he goes back to work the same day we do," The brunette answered stretching out on her couch.

Catherine couldn't help but smile thinking back to her conversation with Greg at the hospital. The goofy-haired playboy knew that the blonde had feelings for their mutual friend. He would die if he knew Catherine actually acted on those feelings.

"That's good to hear. But Greggo is a tough kid, I knew he'd be back in no time. Can't keep that kid away from the lab ... or you." Catherine joked, leaning her head back on the couch

"Well, he can try all he wants Catherine, but he can't compete with you. No one can." The brunette confessed.

"Who knew Sara Sidle would turn out to be such a softy?" The blonde teased.

"Just for people I really care about." Sara replied, placing an arm above her head.

"Would it be too cheesy if I said I missed you today?" Catherine asked nervously.

"No, cause I missed you too. I can't wait till I see you guys tomorrow." The younger woman smiled

"Me neither. What time did you wanna head out?"

"How bout I come by around eleven? Give you guys time to sleep in and what not." The brunette asked, turning on her side.

"Okay. And we'll go from there." The blonde yawned

"Sounds like a plan. Go get some sleep Catherine."

"You too Sara. Sweet dreams." The older woman sighed contentedly

"Same to you. Goodnight Cath."

"Night Sara," The blonde smiled hanging up the phone.

Catherine closed her eyes as she relaxed more on the couch. The blonde sat there for a few moments thinking about her kiss with Sara. She didn't hear her daughter sneak up behind the couch until she whispered in her mother's ear.

"Mommy's got a girlfriend. Mommy's got a girlfriend," The little girl taunted.

"You have a two second head start young lady. One ... Two," Catherine warned before jumping off the couch.

Lindsey laughed as her mother chased her down the hall into the little girl's bedroom. Catherine tackled her daughter on the bed and began to tickle the poor girl to death.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. Chapter 8

Wrong Again 8?

The next morning Sara woke up with a smile plastered on her face. For the first time in a long time, the brunette actually felt happy. The past few days had been the most surprising and the joyful since she has been in Vegas. All of her time had been spent with the blondest members of the Willows family, with each day being better than the last

Never in Sara's wildest dreams did she think she would ever have a friendship with Catherine. Let alone have that friendship turn into something more. At first, the young CSI was upset and heartbroken that Grissom had officially turned down her advances. But now, the brunette thanked her lucky stars that he had. Now she could be with the one person she truly knew she wanted ... Catherine.

When Sara first laid eyes on Catherine, she knew she was attracted to the older woman. Not only her beauty, but her strength, her spirit and her quest for to find their fallen colleague's killer. Sara put her attractions for the blonde aside, thinking she didn't stand a chance with her co-worker. Instead the brunette focused her attentions on other relationships, hoping her feelings for Catherine would go away.

Luckily for both of them, Sara's relationship with Hank crashed and burned. Catherine's relationship with Chris and Paul had fizzled. And then, of course, there was Sara's 'so called' feelings for Grissom. But all that was past them now. In fact, the young CSI was just picking up her keys to go spend the day with the beautiful Willows women when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Good morning," Catherine purred into the phone.

"Hey you, I'm just walking out the door," The brunette smiled at the sound of her friends voice.

"Well, go back inside." The older woman replied with no emotion.

"What? Why?" Sara asked, afraid her colleague changed her mind about the idea of spending time with her.

"Lindsey has decided she doesn't want to go to the zoo with you anymore," The older woman answered flatly.

"What did I do?" The brunette questioned confusion in her voice.

"Oh, sweetie no, you didn't do anything. Lindsey just wants us to hang out here by the pool. I was just calling to tell you to bring your bathing suit," Catherine reassured, noting the fear in her friend's voice.

"Whew. I thought that ... well after you slept on it ... that you didn't want ... you know ... us to ... " The younger woman replied slightly embarrassed at her apparent desperation.

"Sara, I want you more than anything. Please don't ever think we don't want you here. That I don't want you here. Nothing is further from the truth." The blonde softly confirmed.

"It's just hard for me to wrap my head around all this you know?" Sara stated walking back inside.

"Tell me about it!" The older CSI laughed.

"Hey Cath?"

"What?"

"This is gonna sound so stupid but, I can't wait to see you," The leggy brunette admitted sweetly.

"That's not stupid at all. I can't wait to see you either," Catherine smiled shyly, "Now grab your suit and get your ass over here," She playfully ordered, hanging up the phone.

The blonde smiled as she sat down on the couch. She felt like she was a teenager in love again. It had been such a long time since the CSI felt this way about someone. The amazing thing was Sara actually felt the same way. At least the blonde hoped so.

It wasn't that Catherine doubted what her friend was saying, she just didn't want Sara to change her mind. Or worse, have Grissom change his mind about Sara. The blonde feared if he did, Sara would change hers as well.

"Is she still coming?" Lindsey asked plopping down next to her mother.

"Yeah, she'll be here shortly," Catherine sighed.

"What's wrong Mom?" The little girl questioned

"Nothing. I'm fine." Her mother shrugged the question off.

"You sound kinda sad," Lindsey asked, concerned

"I'm just thinking baby."

"Well, think about Sara. She always seems to make you happy." The small blonde replied happily.

"Yes she does sweetie. Very happy." The CSI agreed, smiling at her daughters innocence.

"So, is she your girlfriend now?" Lindsey asked excitedly.

"We haven't really talked about that yet. We're just taking it slow. It's new for both of us." Catherine replied, trying to convince herself more than Lindsey.

"Have you kissed her yet?" The little girl blurted out.

"Lindsey!"

"What?" She asked innocently.

"That's none of your business young lady." The oldest Willows replied, still in shock over Lindsey prying into her love life.

"That's a yes! So, if you kissed her then she's your girlfriend," Lindsey concluded

"I don't know Linds. Sara got her heartbroken not to long ago," Catherine replied, admitting it out loud.

"Well, then you need to help her heal it." Catherine turned and looked at her daughter.

"How did you get so smart?" The older blonde asked grinning

"Good genes," Lindsey answered brightly, "Must have been from Dad."

"Why you little ...." Catherine laughed tackling her daughter. She tickled Lindsey until the little girl was crying before she finally let her loose.

"I was just kidding Mom," The little girl replied, straitening herself up.

"You better be Linds. Why don't we just say you got a little from both of us," Catherine compromised, not wanting to paint a bad picture of Eddie to their daughter.

"Deal," Lindsey said as the doorbell rang, "Saved by the bell," she exclaimed running to get the door.

"Hey Lindsey," Sara greeted, hugging the little blonde Willows as she opened the door

"You don't mind we're not going to the zoo do you?" Lindsey asked, pulling away from Sara.

"Of course not! Now I get you and your Mom all to myself," The brunette smiled as they walked inside.

"Did you hear that Mom?" The little girl grinned, winking at her mother

"I sure did," Catherine replied approaching the duo.

"Hey," Sara said softly to the oldest Willows

"Hi." The blonde replied slightly nervous, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Sara set her bag off to the side and turned her attention to Catherine. The brunette slipped her arms around Catherine's waist gently pulling her closer. The leggy CSI pressed her lips to Catherine's, closing the distance between them. The blonde happily wrapped her arms around Sara's neck as she deepened the kiss.

"Get a room," Lindsey sighed, walking into the living room.

Both woman pulled apart breathlessly. Sara placed her forehead to Catherine's as she nuzzled her nose.

"What do you think? Should we get a room?" The brunette whispered.

"Maybe later," Catherine replied quickly, kissing her again.

"Maybe?" Sara questioned, before capturing Catherine's lips in a deeper, more heated kiss.

"Ok ... definitely later. Is that a better answer?" The blonde replied, pulling away.

"Much" Sara whispered.

"Hey Sara, you brought your swimsuit right?" The youngest Willows yelled from the living room.

"Yes I did!" Sara shouted back.

"Well, get changed and lets go outside!" Lindsey replied, standing from the couch

"Yes ma'am" Sara smiled "I'll meet you guys outside." She kissed Catherine on the cheek and made her way to the guest bathroom.

Lindsey ran into her room and threw on her swimsuit, while Catherine made her way to her own room. Sara and Lindsey walked out at the same time. The little girl was in her purple one piece, and brunette in a hunter green bikini top with a pair of khaki shorts.

"Come on Sara, lets go!" Lindsey said taking the CSI's hand, dragging her outside.

Catherine's daughter grabbed three towels before her and Sara walked into the backyard. The brunette set the towels out on the lawn chairs as Lindsey jumped in the pool splashing Sara in the process.

"Hey!" Sara exclaimed.

"What?" Lindsey asked innocently.

"You got me wet," The young CSI complained, placing her hands on her hips.

"So? We are by a pool. Do you expect to stay dry?" The little girl laughed splashing her again.

Catherine chose that moment to walk outside and stand next to Sara.

"You're asking for it Linds," The brunette warned.

"Oh, I'm sooooooooooo scared!" Lindsey fired back. Sara looked over at Catherine, who was standing there, smiling at the interaction between the two.

"You look so beautiful," Sara whispered doing a double take staring at Catherine.

The blonde's hair was in a loose pony tail, letting strands of hair frame her face. Catherine was in a simple maroon, bikini top and matching short suit bottoms. Catherine smiled and grabbed a belt loop on Sara's khaki shorts and pulled the brunette closer to her.

"You're not to shabby yourself," She replied, kissing Sara slowly. Just as the kiss became a little more heated, Lindsey threw water on them causing the two women to break apart.

"Go get her sweetie," Catherine whispered in the brunette's ear.

Sara kissed the older woman's cheek, threw off her shorts and jumped in the pool chasing after the little girl. Catherine just laughed as she set herself up in one of the lawn chairs, ready for a lazy day laying in the sun.

Lindsey and Sara began playing volleyball, but shortly into the game the brunette glanced up and noticed Catherine fast asleep in her chair.

"Your mom is asleep!" Sara commented in disbelief.

"Oh yeah, she always does when we're outside. It's weird," Lindsey laughed.

"I think we should wake her up," Sara replied with a devilish grin.

"Yeah! Splash her?" The little girl suggested excitedly.

"No, I have a better idea," Sara whispered making her way to the edge of the pool.

The young CSI quietly slipped out of the water and made her way towards the blonde goddess asleep in the chair. Sara put her legs on both sides of Catherine's chair as she gripped the sides, hovering over Catherine.

"OH MY GOD!" Catherine yelped as the cold water dripped down on her sun kissed skin.

"Hi," Sara smiled, innocently.

"Get off me!" The blonde laughed, trying to push the younger CSI away.

The brunette simply smiled and leaned her head down, pressing her lips to Catherine's. The older woman instantly gave up the fight and wrapped her arms around Sara's waist. As the leggy CSI deepened their kiss, Catherine pulled the brunette down closer to her. Sara moved slightly to the right kissing Catherine's neck until she made it to her ear.

"Still want me to get off?" The younger CSI whispered, teasing her.

"Never" Catherine replied breathless as she felt Sara's tongue trace her earlobe.

"Ahem!" Lindsey huffed with her hands on her hips. Catherine and Sara both opened their eyes and turned to their new audience member.

"I said, do you guys want something to drink?" The little girl asked.

"Water please. Thank you baby," Her mother replied.

"I'd be thirsty too if I had that kinda make out session," Lindsey teased, beginning to walk away

"Catherine we've got plenty of water," Sara smiled, "In fact ... ." She pondered getting off of Catherine.

"Sara ... " The blonde replied, slightly scared at the way Sara was acting. The brunette just smiled as she gripped Catherine's wrist, pulling her up from the chair.

"Oh no, don't you dare!" Catherine threatened as Sara pulled her to the edge of the pool.

"You said you wanted water," Sara replied, pushing her friend in the water.

"SARA!" Catherine screamed as she fell with a splash into the pool "I'm gonna kill you," The blonde CSI threatened when she came up from under the water.

"I think you could use some water too Sara," Lindsey said as she shoved Sara in the pool. Mother and daughter were both laughing as the brunette came up for air.

"Just remember, payback is a killer," Sara warned, dipping her head back under to straighten her hair out.

"I'm shaking," Lindsey laughed walking inside. Catherine swam up to Sara and wrapped her arms around her neck from behind. The young CSI leaned back into her friends embrace as Catherine began to kiss her neck.

"If this your idea of killing me, you should have killed me years ago," Sara whispered.

"Oh really?" Catherine purred, making her way in front of Sara.

The older CSI let her arms stay loosely wrapped around Sara's neck, while the brunette's snaked around Catherine's waist. As Catherine nipped at Sara's bottom lip she moved the two of them in the water towards the edge of the pool. Once the young CSI's back touched the pool wall, the blonde fully pressed her lips to Sara's, pushing her body as close as she could to Sara. The two struggled for dominance of the kiss, as Catherine shifted in the water wrapping her legs around Sara's waist. When the need to breath became an issue, Catherine broke away resting her forehead to Sara's.

"Damn," Sara said breathlessly

"Doesn't even begin to cover it," Catherine whispered placing a light kiss on the brunette's lips.

"Mommy, look who's here?" Lindsey's voice interrupted.

Catherine and Sara both turned to find the face a very shocked man.

"Hi Warrick," Catherine smiled.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. Chapter 9

Wrong Again 9?

"Hey Cath," Warrick managed to say, struggling for words, "Sara."

"Hi," Sara answered with Catherine still against her.

"I, um ... I just came by to see how you're doing. Guess you're doing pretty good," Warrick stuttered. The blonde CSI turned her head back to Sara and smiled.

"Very good," The older woman stated looking straight into deep brown eyes. Catherine placed a soft kiss on Sara's lips before moving to step out of the water. The brunette began to follow Catherine but was stopped by Lindsey's voice.

"Don't get out Sara. I don't wanna be in here by myself." The little girl whined.

"Well then, get in here goofball!" The brunette replied. Lindsey tucked herself into a canon-ball and jumped into the water, as Catherine and Warrick walked over to chairs sitting poolside.

"So?" Warrick asked.

"So, what?" The blonde asked drying herself with a towel.

"You and Sara ... " Warrick coached, trying to get more information from his co-worker.

Catherine looked towards the pool smiling at the sight before her eyes. Sara and her daughter were diving for rings and Lindsey was clearly winning. And the brunette was clearly a sore loser.

"Yeah, me and Sara," Catherine sighed at the thought

"I didn't know you were ... um ..." Warrick tried to say.

The older CSI gave Warrick a disbelieving look.

"Okay, so maybe I guessed you might have been with a woman before but I, I don't know ... I just didn't think you and Sara would ever ... ."

"Me neither," Catherine laughed, "It just kind of happened. I finally admitted to myself a few weeks ago that Sara was more than just a co-worker to me. More than a friend. I never thought I stood any chance with her, so I kinda pushed away. And then when I blew up the lab, it kind of helped to put things into perspective. Sara took some vacation days, I was suspended, and Sara and Linds have gotten pretty close since Eddie died. So, Sara has just been hanging around the past few days, and, well, things ... developed," The blonde smiled, recalling the past few days.

"You know I'm happy for you Cath. You know that right?" Warrick asked, waiting for her response

"I sense a 'but' coming," Catherine replied, taking a seat on a lawn chair

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I thought Sara and Grissom were ... you know ... " He stated. Catherine sighed sadly and looked off into the distance in thought.

"Cath?" Warrick asked.

"We haven't really talked about that," Catherine confessed, still not looking at Warrick

"Catherine ... "

"I know what I'm doing." She replied, finally meeting his gaze

"Yeah, but does she know what she's doing? Grissom is going nuts at the lab. She won't return his calls. She's never home when he stops by, but now I know why. Something is up between the two of them." Warrick informed the blonde.

"She asked him out a few days ago and he turned her down," Catherine sighed, not wanting to think about Sara with Grissom in any way.

"She asked him out?"

"Yeah, to dinner." She replied softly.

"And this was a few days ago?" Warrick continued to question.

"Yeah," Catherine admitted, sadly

"Catherine, I care about you a lot . I don't wanna see you get hurt."

"I'm fine." The blonde brushed his concern off.

"All I'm saying is be careful. Make sure you both want the same thing from this. Don't fall into anything to fast Catherine" He lectured.

"That's just it. Falling in love is just that Warrick ... falling ... you have no choice in the matter." She smiled turning her attention to the brunette in the pool.

"In love?" Warrick asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, in love. I love Sara" Catherine confessed watching Lindsey and Sara get out of the pool.

"Just be careful Cath," Warrick replied.

"Thanks" The older CSI sighed.

"Hey Warrick, you gonna go swimming?" Lindsey asked walking up to them.

"Not this time angel. I just came by to see how you and your mom were doing."

"Sara's been here the last few days and she makes mom so happy," The little girl beamed a smile brightly at her mother.

Catherine looked down at her feet trying not to turn red at her daughters bluntness. Sara walked up to where the group had gathered. Taking a seat beside Catherine's she took the blonde's hand in her own unafraid of what Warrick thought. The brunette brought her index finger to rest under Catherine's chin, forcing their eyes to meet.

"Your mom makes me very happy too," Sara stated, eyes never leaving Catherine's. The older Willows leaned forward and captured Sara's lips in a loving kiss.

"Well, I think I'm intruding here. I should go," Warrick said, getting up to leave.

"No, Warrick please stay," Sara asked

"Yeah, Warrick you are more than welcome here," Catherine added, still hand and hand with the brunette.

"Thanks ladies, but I promised Greg I'd kick his ass on Playstation today," He replied standing up.

"You sure?" Catherine questioned.

"Yeah, it's all good," he smiled, "Get over here and give me a hug kiddo." Warrick added, opening his arms

"But, I don't wanna get you all wet," Lindsey responded, looking down at the water dripping off her.

"Girl, you better get over her and give me hug!" Warrick ordered. Lindsey smiled brightly as she ran into Warrick's arms.

"You sure you can't stay?" The little girl asked pulling away.

"I'm gonna go and kick Uncle Greg's butt in some video games."

"Tell him I said Hi," Lindsey replied, walking back over to Catherine

"You bet I will kiddo." He replied, shaking is now semi wet pants, in an attempt to get them dry

"I'll walk you out," Catherine offered, beginning to get up.

"No, um ... I need to talk to Warrick for a second," Sara insisted stopping the blonde's movements

Catherine gave the brunette a worried look, but Sara simply smiled. The young CSI gave Catherine a quick kiss on the cheek and mouthed 'It's okay' as she wrapped a towel around herself walking inside with Warrick. There was an awkward silence as the two made there way through Catherine's house to the front door.

"You've never been the silent type Warrick." Sara stated, trying to break the ice.

"Just taking it all in I guess," he sighed.

"Yeah, you and me both," She giggled in response

"Do you know what your doing Sara?" Warrick asked boldly, getting right to the point.

"No, I don't. I don't have a clue and that's what is great about it. I'm taking a chance." The brunette responded

"You shouldn't take chances with people's hearts," He threw at her, opening the door.

"Warrick, that's not what I meant," Sara stated defensively.

"All I'm saying is, I love you both, but I love Catherine if you get what I'm saying. I don't ever wanna see her hurt. Ever." His voice was soft but it still had a small threat to it.

"I don't plan on hurting her Warrick. My feelings for Catherine grow stronger every minute of everyday."

"Yeah, well what about your feelings for Grissom?" He challenged, "The whole lab knows there's something between you two."

"There is nothing between us." The brunette replied, standing her ground.

"Maybe not physically, but you can't deny the chemistry that the two of you have."

"Grissom and I do have a connection. I'm not gonna say otherwise. He was the first person to ever believe in me. Grissom was the first person who made me believe that I was actually worth something. It wasn't until I began getting to really know Catherine, that I realized those feelings for Grissom weren't romantic. They are more respect and a mentorly kind of love. With Catherine," She sighed, taking a slight break.

"Warrick, its so different. All I want to do is make her smile, make her laugh, make her happy. These few days, they have been the best since I've been to Vegas. Catherine and Lindsey are becoming my world. I am falling love with them Warrick. I mean, how can you not?" Sara explained

Warrick offered Sara a weak smile. Maybe Sara was serious about his best friend after all.

"Just don't hurt her Sara. She has been burned enough for two lifetimes." Warrick's eyes pleaded as his voice wavered.

"I don't plan on it Warrick. I'm in this for the long run." She reassured him.

"I hope so Sara. You both deserve to be happy. And if you make each other happy then, go for it," He replied looking in Sara's eyes defeated.

"I'm sorry, Warrick," Sara said softly, lightly touching his upper arm.

"For what?" He asked curiously.

"I know you were hoping that you and Catherine would ... "

"As long as she is happy, that's all I want," He stated, pulling Sara into a hug.

"If I make her even half as happy as she makes me, there is never gonna be a problem," The brunette replied honestly, pulling away.

"I'm know for sure that you do Sara," Warrick said, taking a few steps out the door.

"Hey Warrick? Um, I don't think Catherine and I are ready to announce we're together so can you ... "

"Hey no worries. I got this girl. No one will here from me." He smiled

"Thanks Warrick. Say hi to Greg for me," Sara replied taking a hold of the door.

"Will do. You take care of those girls." He stated

"I will. See ya later." She waved.

"Bye Sara." The young CSI closed the door and walked back outside to the two people she knew that she loved more than anything.

"Everything okay?" Catherine immediately asked, nothing but concern and fear in her voice.

"Fine. Why?" Sara replied calmly kissing the worried blonde's cheek

"You sure?" The older woman questioned.

"Of course!" The brunette replied, looking at Catherine as if she had lost her mind. Catherine eyed her suspiciously knowing that Sara wasn't telling her something.

"Don't worry," Sara replied, "Everything is okay, I promise," She vowed, kissing Catherine.

"Hey mom, I'm kinda hungry," Lindsey interrupted.

"Go on inside and get the peanut butter and jelly out. I'll make some sandwiches in a minute." Catherine said

"Okay," Lindsey replied walking in the house, "Guys just don't make out to long, I really am hungry."

"Get in the house!" The older woman laughed, before turning back to Sara.

"You are such an amazing person Catherine," Sara whispered tracing her finger along the blonde' cheek. "And so beautiful," She added, kissing her.

"I still can't believe that this is real. That you are here, kissing me," Catherine sighed.

"I'm here as long as you want me here Catherine." Catherine was the one to kiss Sara this time slowly and gently.

"Come on, lets go get some lunch," The blonde smiled taking Sara's hand, trying to lead her inside. But for some reason, Sara stood firm in her spot.

"What's wrong?" Catherine asked when after a tug she still didn't move.

"I'm just trying to make sure there is no way you can burn peanut butter and jelly" Sara laughed.

The older woman sauntered back to Sara and leaned in to kiss her. But, to Sara's surprise, she found herself being pushed backward into the pool towel and all. As Sara came up for a breath, Catherine blew her a kissed and walked inside.

"You are so lucky I love you," The brunette said aloud to no one.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	10. Chapter 10

Wrong Again 10

The rest of the afternoon was spent outside in the sun. Lindsey showed Sara how to dive into the pool, Catherine won a game of Marco Polo, and Sara was now the queen of holding your breath underwater. After the three of them had their showers, they sat down to dinner which was prepared by Sara. Now, they were all gathered in the living room relaxing on the Sunday evening.

Lindsey was doing her homework on the floor at the coffee table. Her mother was stretched out on the couch with her head resting on Sara's leg reading a book. The brunette sat thumbing through a magazine while running her fingers through Catherine's hair. It was picture perfect.

"Mom, do I have to go to school tomorrow?" Lindsey asked.

"Of course you do! Why would I let you stay home?" Catherine replied almost laughing at her daughter's question.

"Cause Sara is here," The little girl smiled brightly.

"You'll see me when you get home," Sara replied for Catherine.

"I will?" Lindsey asked

"Lindsey, Sara is going to be around here a lot more often," Catherine stated, turning on her side towards her daughter.

"TOLD YOU SHE WAS YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Lindsey exclaimed. Catherine coved her face with her book and shook her head, attempting to cover up her blush.

"What are you talking about?" Sara asked, slightly confused as to what was going on.

"Mom wasn't sure if you were her girlfriend. I told her since you guys have already kissed that you HAD to be her girlfriend," The little girl explained.

"You tell your daughter when we kiss?" The brunette questioned amused at how red Catherine was becoming.

"No, I guessed. She didn't tell me, honest. She said you had just had your heartbroken and that you needed time," Lindsey answered.

"Let me tell you something sweetie. I thought my heart was broken, that no one could heal it. But then, your mom came around and made me realize that I have stronger feelings for her than anyone else. No one could break my heart cause my heart doesn't belong to anyone but your mom," Sara explained to the little girl. Catherine sat up and turned to Sara with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Sara ... " Catherine whispered.

"It's the truth. I know that now more than ever," The younger woman confessed. Catherine brought her hands on the sides of the brunette's face. She leaned forward and captured Sara's lips into a tender kiss.

"Well, if you two are gonna kiss all night I'm going to bed," Lindsey said, closing her books.

"It's only 8:30 honey. You don't have to go to bed yet," The oldest Willows stated, laying her head on Sara's shoulder.

"If you're making me go to school tomorrow, I kinda have to," The little girl huffed.

"You're so funny! Come on, lets get you ready," Her mother replied, beginning to get up.

"Mom, please, I told you, I'm not five. I can go to bed by myself. Stay here with Sara ... your girlfriend," She smiled kissing Catherine's cheek, "Night Mommy. Night Sara," Lindsey said giving Sara a hug.

"Good night Lindsey. I'll see ya tomorrow when you get home from school," The brunette responded.

"Night guys," Lindsey said walking down the hall to her room.

"It's so funny how sometimes she is just like you," Sara said moving her arm around Catherine's shoulder.

"Is that a compliment?" The blonde asked snuggling into Sara's side, kissing her neck.

"Why yes it was," The younger woman whispered.

"Good," Catherine replied, continuing to kiss Sara's neck working her way to the brunette's lips . "I love just being able to kiss you anytime I want," Catherine whispered, pressing her lips to Sara's.

Sara responded with a purr like sound from the back of her throat when she felt Catherine's tongue enter her mouth. The blonde shifted herself so she was laying on top of the younger CSI, never breaking their kiss. Catherine moved her hand slowly under Sara's shirt, moving up her stomach.

"Catherine," The brunette whispered, trying to break the kiss. The older woman pressed her lips back to Sara's as her hand traveled further up Sara's body to her ribs.

"Catherine, wait. We need to stop," Sara continued breathlessly. Catherine pulled away from the younger CSI with a look of hurt and fear in her eyes.

"Oh, no, no, no, no Catherine. Not like that," Sara replied kissing her softly, "There is nothing I want more than to touch you, and better yet, kiss ever inch of your body. I just don't wanna screw this up," She confessed, nervously.

A smile appeared across Catherine's face as she kissed the brunette once again, gently. The blonde kissed Sara's cheek before settling herself comfortably on top of the brunette. Catherine nuzzled the young woman's neck, while tracing lazy circles across her side.

"You're not gonna mess this up Sara," Catherine assured, placing a kiss on Sara's neck.

"Look at my track record Catherine. I'm not good with relationships," Sara stated, touching own forehead with her hand.

"Hey, look at me," Catherine asked as she turned the brunette's head to face her. "The only two relationships I have seen were, the asshole Hank, and the moron Grissom. Hank is a cheating, lying dog who doesn't deserve anyone. Let alone someone like you. And as for Grissom, he's just an idiot who is missing out on the most amazing," she said kissing her, "intelligent," she continued kissing her again, "and sexy woman I have ever met," the blonde finished kissing her one last time." Besides, you said before your relationships with men haven't been that great. In case you didn't notice .... I'm not a man. We can go as slow as you need Sara. I'm not going anywhere." Catherine explained.

"I don't deserve you Cath," Sara replied tracing the outline of the older woman's cheek.

"No, you deserve better."

"Nothing is better than you ... nothing," The brunette replied kissing Catherine softly.

"These past few days ... I don't even remember the last time I was this happy," Catherine murmured as Sara laced their hands together

"Each day I spend with you makes it that much harder for me to leave." The young CSI confessed.

"Then don't leave," The blonde whispered in Sara's ear.

"What?" Sara asked, sure she heard her girlfriend wrong.

"Sleep with me." Catherine repeated watching Sara's eyes go wide with shock. "I said sleep, not sex Sara. Although, can't say that I would mind the sex part," Catherine teased.

"Aren't you the funny one?" The brunette replied, kissing her.

"I'm serious though Sara. I woke up this morning, and you weren't here. Something was missing, you were missing. I don't like not having you around," Catherine boldly confessed.

Sara just laughed softly

"What's so funny?" The older CSI asked, sitting up.

"Nothing, it's just, well, I was hoping you would say that. I brought extra clothes for tomorrow and some overnight stuff." The leggy woman replied.

"Well, well, Miss Sidle, isn't that a little presumptuous of you?" Catherine responded, teasing her.

"No. It's just after waking up with you once, its very hard to wake up alone," Sara replied sweetly batting her eyes playfully. Catherine stood from the couch, pulling the brunette up with her. The older woman cupped Sara's face in her hands, bringing their lips together, kissing her thoroughly.

"I can almost guarantee, as long as you with me, you'll never wake up alone," The blonde vowed.

"Promise?" Sara asked, voice full of hope.

"Come on, lets go to bed," Catherine smiled, leading Sara into her bedroom.

"I should warn you, I snore," The brunette whispered, careful not to wake Lindsey on their way to the bedroom.

"I'm a pretty deep sleeper," The older woman stated, turning around to face Sara. Catherine grabbed a hold of the younger CSI's belt loops, pulling the brunette to her.

"Are you making excuses not to stay here?" The blonde questioned eyeing her suspiciously.

With a devilish smirk on her face, Sara shook her head no, and crushed her lips to Catherine's. Catherine slipped her tongue past the brunette's lips, just as both of them dropped onto the bed. The blonde maneuvered herself further up the bed, never breaking the kiss.

Catherine's hands tangled themselves in Sara's hair as the younger CSI straddled the blondes hips. Catherine's body immediately responded, as she lifted herself into Sara. Sadly the need to breathe became an issue and Sara reluctantly slowed their kiss to a stop.

"Make no mistake Catherine, I want to stay here with you. You believe me right?" Sara asked hovering above Catherine

"I do now," The blonde replied, trying to catch her breath.

"Good," Sara stated getting off the bed.

"Hey, where are you going?" Catherine asked.

"To get ready for bed," The brunette stated blankly

"You're just gonna leave me here?" The older woman scoffed.

"I'll be right back" She replied, beginning to walk away.

"After you kiss me like that, you can just walk away leaving me all hot and bothered?" Catherine asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Sara replied without skipping a beat. Catherine's eyes went wide with shock as her jaw dropped. She picked up a pillow and threw it as hard as she could at the brunette.

"I'll be back," Sara responded, pretending not to know what the big deal was.

"Yeah, well, you might be sleeping on the couch," Catherine mumbled, getting off the bed walking to her dresser.

Sara giggled as she walked over to where the blonde was sifting through her drawers. The leggy brunette stood behind Catherine and wrapped an arm around her waist, as the other loosely draped itself around the older woman's neck. Catherine leaned back into Sara's embrace and sighed contentedly.

"You know damn well I won't be sleeping on the couch," The younger woman whispered in her girlfriend's ear. Catherine smiled shyly and turned her head to meet Sara's.

"Hurry up and change," The blonde whispered, her breath lingering on Sara lips. The brunette kissed Catherine before releasing her grip and retreating to the bathroom.

The older woman pulled out a spaghetti tank top, a pair of shorts, and quickly changed. She threw the covers back on the bed and climbed inside. Catherine let out a deep breath and rested her hands above her head. Sara emerged from the bathroom in an oversized Harvard T-Shirt and a very short pair of jersey shorts. The young woman leaned against the door frame and admired Catherine snuggled in bed.

"You look so beautiful," The brunette smiled as she walked towards the bed. Catherine turned her body to the side, propping herself up on her elbow.

"And you, Miss legs for days, quite possibly, have never looked sexier than you do right now," The blonde teased, unable to take her eyes away from Sara's legs.

The brunette crawled into bed next to Catherine. As soon as Sara got comfortable, Catherine moved in closer and began kissing the younger woman's neck.

"Have I told you how much I love kissing you?" Catherine murmured against Sara's skin.

"You have. But, I retain information a lot better with visuals and demonstrations." The brunette replied playfully

"Well, in that case ..."

Catherine swung her leg around Sara's body and lifted herself so she was straddling Sara's stomach. The blonde ran her hands up Sara's side pulling the brunette's arms over her head, pinning them there. Catherine leaned down and took Sara's bottom lip between her teeth and gently pulled it before kissing her passionately. The younger CSI tried to move her arms but Catherine held them firmly in place.

The blonde continued to hungrily kiss Sara as she began moving her hips against the brunette's. Sara's body responded, lifting her hips into Catherine's as Catherine matched the pace of their bodies, to the rhythm of their kiss. But as the blonde tried to slow their movements, she heard a groan of protest beneath her. Catherine smiled as she broke their kiss and snuggled herself into the brunette's side. The older woman moved her hand to rest on Sara's chest over the young CSI's beating heart.

"Your heart is racing," Catherine whispered.

"Well, that kind of happens when one minute a beautiful woman is on top of me, teasing me, and the next she is laying beside me." Sara couldn't help but laugh

"So?" Catherine replied innocently.

"So, you leave me all hot and bothered ... it's going to take me a minute to calm down." The brunette replied trying to control her breathing.

"Now you know how I felt," The older woman smiled, placing a kiss on Sara's neck, running her hand back down the younger woman's body to rest over her stomach.

"You mean a lot to me Catherine and I don't wanna screw anything up between us," Sara said wrapping her am around the blonde's shoulder.

"I'm not gonna push you into anything Sara. I have faith in you. I'm not going anywhere. We'll go at whatever pace your are comfortable with." Catherine assured. Sara looked down into Catherine's sparkling blue eyes and kissed her softly.

"I'm not going anywhere either Catherine," Sara whispered, "I promise"

Sara kissed her again as Catherine slipped a leg in-between the brunette's. The older woman burrowed into Sara's embrace resting her head on Sara's shoulder. Sara toyed with Catherine's blonde hair and it didn't take long before the two women were fast asleep. Both never being happier than in each others arms.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	11. Chapter 11

**This Chapter is why this fic is rated what it is...**

Wrong Again 11

Sara was awakened in the middle of the night with a beautiful blonde tossing and turning in the space beside her. At first the young CSI thought Catherine was having a nightmare. The brunette was about to wake her friend up when Catherine's sultry voice stopped her.

"Mmmmmm Sara," The blonde moaned still deep in sleep, a sexy look on her face. Sara propped herself up on her elbow and watched the older woman as she dreamed. The brunette smiled at the fact that Catherine was having a dream about her. A very good dream from what Sara could gather.

"Sara," Catherine breathed as she arched her neck back into the pillow. The more the brunette watched, the more Sara wanted to make her new girlfriend's dream a reality. The younger woman moved closer to Catherine, running her hand across the blonde's waist, beginning to kiss her neck.

"Catherine," The brunette whispered, "Wake up Catherine," Sara continued in the older woman's ear.

"Mmm" Catherine purred, still asleep. Sara slowly inched her hand higher on the stomach still trying to wake her.

"Come on Cath, wake up honey," The brunette coaxed before pressing her lips to Catherine's.

"Hmm" The blonde replied as Sara began kissing her. As Catherine began to wake up, she came to the realization that the leggy brunette was exploring her mouth.

"That's the best damn alarm clock ever," The older woman sighed happily, "What time is it?"

"About 1:30," The brunette stated continuing to kiss her.

"Now, don't take this the wrong way, cause you can kiss me anytime you want, but why did you wake me up?" Catherine smiled.

"Cause you were dreaming," Sara replied, caressing the blonde's stomach.

"Yes, I was but ..." The older woman started.

"Loudly," The brunette interrupted, her lips traveling down Catherine's neck.

"Oh," The blonde responded, slightly embarrassed as she remembered what she was dreaming about.

"It was a good dream?" Sara asked pulling Catherine closer.

"Yes it was," The older woman replied, a blush creeping on her cheeks.

"I heard my name. Was I in it?" The brunette teased, sucking on Catherine's earlobe.

"Yes you were," She replied, taking a deep breath.

"What was I doing?" Sara questioned, moving herself onto of Catherine.

"You were um ... you were kissing me," The blonde confessed, her heart racing.

"Oh, like this?" The brunette asked, bringing her lips to meet Catherine's. The older woman brought her hands to Sara's hips as the they kissed slowly and passionately.

"Mmm hmm" Catherine replied, breathlessly.

"What else was I doing?" Sara asked, playing with the bottom of Catherine's tank top, slowing working her way underneath.

"Sara, we should stop," The blonde stated, praying for the strength she could stop.

"Do you want me to stop?" Sara questioned, looking into blue eyes.

"No," Catherine whispered honestly.

"Then tell me what I was doing. Or better yet ... what do you want me to do?" The brunette asked giving her a devilish grin. Catherine took Sara's face in her hands, making sure that the younger woman saw the desire in her eyes.

"I want you Sara," The blonde whispered, "Anyway I can have you." The brunette leaned down and kissed Catherine deeply. Sara ran her hands under the blonde's shirt, gently brushing her hands over Catherine's bare breasts before trailing back down to the older woman's sides. Sara gripped the bottom of the blonde's shirt, kissing her way back to Catherine's ear.

"Are you sure?" The brunette whispered.

Having trouble finding words, Catherine simply nodded her head yes in response. The blonde felt Sara slowly bunch her shirt up just below her breasts. The brunette teased Catherine by brushing her thumbs over the older woman's breast which was still covered by her tank top. The blonde arched her back in response to the younger woman's touch, demanding more. Sara took a hold of Catherine's top and pulled it over her head.

The older woman was shy at first, nervously shifting beneath Sara.

"How can someone be so beautiful?" The brunette cooed, kissing Catherine again.

Sara traced her hands down the blonde's skin, sending goose bumps all over her body. The younger woman kissed her way down the center of Catherine's chest as the blonde's hands tangled themselves in Sara's hair. The brunette ran her fingers up Catherine's side making her shiver. Gently caressing the older woman's breast, Sara rolled her thumb over her nipple. The blonde felt the younger woman smile against her skin as she placed soft kisses on Catherine's other breast.

The older CSI's body responded pushing herself up into Sara's. The brunette giggled slightly as she flicked her tongue over Catherine's nipple. Sara blew softly over the blonde's breast causing Catherine to gasp for breath.

"Oh God Sara," The older woman whispered out of breath.

Sara never stopped her movements, paying the same attention to Catherine's other breast before kissing her way back up the blonde's chest. The older CSI devoured the brunette's lips as Sara hands settled on Catherine's hips. The younger woman shifted her weight off to the side as she pulled the blonde's shorts down her legs. Impatiently, Catherine kicked her shorts the rest of the way off, pulling Sara back on top of her. The blonde anxiously grabbed Sara's shirt pulling it over her head finally breaking their kiss.

Sara rested her forehead against the older woman's, both trying to catch their breath. Catherine traced he fingers down Sara's body, lightly raking her nail over the brunette's chest. Catherine reached around Sara, squeezing the younger woman's ass pulling her closer. The brunette began to kiss her lover again as she moved, straddling her thigh. Catherine's breathing rapidly increase as the younger woman's hand made it's way down her body. She reached the fabric of Catherine's thong and began toying with the thin material around her hips. As the blonde felt Sara's fingers dancing around her hips she began to shake causing the brunette to stop her movements.

"Cath, you okay?" Sara whispered, voice full of concern Catherine wasn't ready.

"Yes," The blonde breathlessly managed to say.

"Catherine, if you're not ready, neither am I. I don't want to rush ... " Sara started to say.

"Shhhh…" Catherine silenced her with a kiss. The older woman placed one of hands on top of Sara's as she guided the brunette's under the fabric.

"Every time I hear your voice, every time you kiss me, Sara, every time you touch me, this is what you do to me," The blonde confessed removing her hand from on top Sara's, bringing it up to cup her face, " I want you more than anything Sara," she whispered.

"That's good, because I don't think I could stop even if you wanted me to," The brunette replied kissing Catherine again.

Sara slid a finger between the blonde's inner folds as Catherine's body reacted lifting into the brunette's touch. As the younger woman kissed Catherine's cheek, Sara began slowly moving her finger, teasing the blonde.

"Sara, baby please," The older woman pleaded breathlessly.

The brunette smiled as she looked into blue eyes. Heat and desire was what she saw and she pressed her lips back to her lover's. Sara slipped her tongue past the blonde's lips as she moved her finger inside of Catherine. The older woman moaned in Sara's kiss when she felt the brunette moving inside her.

The blonde moved her hands up and down the length of Sara's back as the brunette slipped another finger inside of her. Catherine dug her nails into Sara's back as she broke their kiss and sharply inhaled when she felt the lovers fingers moving inside her, the brunette's thumb circling around her center.

"Oh God Sara," The older woman mumbled, pressing Sara's body as close as she could to her own.

The younger woman quicken the pace of her hand and she began kissing the blonde's neck. Sara sought out Catherine's accelerated heart rate and began sucking gently on her pulse point. The older woman began grinding her hips into Sara's hand not able to get enough.

"Don't stop Sara," Catherine pleaded in the brunette's ear. Sara pressed her thumb harder into the lover's center, pulling a little harder at the skin on Catherine's neck.

"Oh God Sara, I can't ... hold ... " Catherine stuttered as she arched her back on the verge of letting go.

Sara trailed light kisses along the blonde's neck before capturing Catherine's lips with her own in a passionate kiss. Catherine gently pulled the brunette deeper into the kiss as the brunette continued moving inside her bringing the blonde closer to her peak.

"Sara ..." Catherine whimpered between breaths. Sara placed her forehead to Catherine's and nuzzled her nose before kissing her lover softly.

"Let go, Cath," Sara coaxed, her breath on Catherine's lips.

The blonde bit her own bottom lip as Sara moved her thumb in rapid circles around her center. Catherine dug her nails into the brunette's shoulders as she threw her neck back. Sara followed her lover's movements, never removing her forehead for Catherine's.

"Sara …" The blonde said, trying to control the volume of her voice. Catherine's body began to tremble underneath the brunette's. Passion took over the older woman as her voice grew louder as Sara brought her over the edge.

"OH GOD SA…" Her voice was silenced by the brunette's lips crushing against her own. Catherine moaned into the kiss as Sara slowed her movements inside her. Still shaking the older woman brought her hands to rest on the sides of Sara's face as the brunette pulled away slightly.

"Sara, I ... I can't breathe," Catherine panted, caressing Sara's cheek trying to steady her breathing.

"That's a good thing right?" The brunette teased, removing herself from inside Catherine.

"Baby, that is a very good thing," The older woman replied kissing Sara.

"I think I like you calling me baby," Sara whispered, gripping the blonde's hips.

"Oh really? Well, what else do you like?" Catherine asked, running her hands over the brunette's chest still trying to catch her breath.

"I like hearing you say my name," She replied kissing the older woman again. "But, this time, can you be a little quieter?" Sara asked taking a hold of the sides of Catherine's thong.

"This time?" The blonde asked confused until she saw the devilish gleam in her lovers eyes. "Oh God Sara, you just ...I don't think I can handle …" Catherine stammered.

"Shhhh," Sara whispered, placing a finger to the older woman's lips. "This was your dream angel," she finished placing a light kiss on Catherine's lips.

"But Sara, I want you to ... " Catherine started again.

"Catherine, please just let me," Sara pleaded with lust filled eyes.

"You can do anything you want," The blonde confessed.

"I want you," Sara whispered nuzzling Catherine's nose. The older woman's hands caressed the side of the brunette's face. She pushed Sara's face away just enough to look into her brown eyes.

"You know, most people want things they don't have already. And Sara, you've had me for a long time," Catherine whispered softly.

A slight blush came across the brunette's cheeks as she pressed her lips to Catherine's. The blonde tangled her hands in Sara's hair as the younger woman began kissing down her body. Reaching the blonde's belly button, Sara placed a wet kiss on Catherine's skin before slowly removing the blonde's thong down her legs.

Sara lightly traced her fingers up Catherine's legs causing the blonde to shiver. The younger woman placed a kiss on the lover already wet curls before nuzzling her with her nose. The brunettes began kissing the side of Catherine's thighs and the blonde moved her hips in anticipation.

"Sara baby, I can't ... for much longer ..." Catherine pleaded.

The younger woman knew her lover was already close and smiled against the blonde's skin. Sara gentle kissed her way across Catherine's thigh. The blonde's grip in Sara's hair tightened as she felt her lovers tongue slip between her folds.

"Sara ..." Catherine gasped.

The brunette moved up and down on the blonde slipping her tongue inside her lover. She reached the around swollen center and flicked her tongue across Catherine as the blonde pushed her hips into Sara. The brunette gently sucked on the older woman's core, eager to take her lover over the edge. Catherine gripped the sheets, arching her back trying to control her voice.

"Jesus Sara, don't stop baby, so close" The blonde pleaded breathlessly. The younger woman continued her movements as she felt Catherine release

"Sara," She whispered as her body trembled, trying to remember how to breathe. "Come here baby ... here," The blonde struggled as Sara kissed her way back up Catherine's body.

With all the strength she had in her, the older woman cupped Sara's face capturing the brunette in a kiss. Tasting herself on her lovers lips, she wrapped her arms around Sara's neck pulling the brunette on top of her. Sara noticed that Catherine was still shaking and gasping for breath so she placed her forehead to the blonde's, breaking their kiss.

"Are you okay?" Sara whispered against the older woman's lips.

"I can't, I can't move ... I can't catch my breath ... I can't stop shaking ... baby, I'm better than okay," The blonde stammered between short breaths. Sara kissed her nose and moved to the side of Catherine.

"Come here," The brunette whispered, moving the older woman into her side.

Catherine laid her arm over Sara's waist, placing a kiss in the brunette's neck. The younger woman kissed the top of Catherine's forehead as she took the blonde's hand that was around her waist and laced their fingers together. The brunette brought their joined hands to her lips and kissed the older woman's knuckles, bring a smile to the blonde's face. Sara placed their joined hands on her bare chest over her heart. The brunette's other hand gently ran through the blondes hair and down her back as Catherine's breathing became more steady.

"Just relax angel. I'm right here," The brunette whispered in her lovers hair.

"Promise?" Catherine replied.

"Always," Sara assured turning her head capturing the blondes lips in a sweet kiss. "Now rest" She finished pulling the covers up and around them as they both fell fast asleep

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	12. Chapter 12

Wrong Again 12

The next morning, Catherine was awakened by Sara climbing back into bed behind her. The blonde couldn't contain her smile as the younger woman wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling Catherine into her. The older CSI sighed contentedly, covering Sara's arm with her own snuggling into the brunette's embrace.

"I'm sorry Cath, did I wake you?" Sara whispered sweetly into the blonde's ear.

"No, not really. I need to get up anyway. What time is it?" The older woman asked softly, not wanting to leave Sara's embrace.

"Eight, eight fifteen I think," The brunette replied, kissing her neck.

"Are you kidding me! OH MY GOD? Nancy is going to be here any minute to get Lindsey. She's gonna be so ..." Catherine panicked, rushing to get out of bed.

"Whoa, hold up Cath," Sara interrupted pulling Catherine back in bed so she was facing her. "Your little girl is clean, dressed, fed and on her way to school with her aunt and cousin," The brunette grinned

"What?" The older woman asked in disbelief.

"Well, I woke this morning around six to use the restroom. When I came out, the alarm was going off. You looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you. So, I just shut it off and went to get Lindsey up."

"You did that?" Catherine asked, touched by what Sara had done.

"Of course Catherine," The brunette replied, shrugging it off like it was something she did everyday. As tears began to build in the blonde's eyes, she straddled Sara's hips and kissed the younger woman with all the passion she had in her.

"Don't get me wrong, but, what was that for?" Sara asked as a single tear fell from Catherine's eye. "Catherine, what's wrong?" The brunette questioned, voiced filled with concern.

"Nothing's wrong Sara," The older woman replied, taking Sara's hand in hers, lacing their fingers together. "You are the first person I have been with has even acknowledged the fact that Lindsey is in my life. Let alone take it upon themselves to make sure she is taken care of. It means a lot to me, that's all."

"Well, you mean a lot to me Catherine," The brunette whispered.

"Sara, you mean a lot to me too," Catherine replied, unsure whether to say what she really felt just yet. Before the blonde could think about it any longer, Sara's lips connected with her own.

Catherine released their joined hands, placing her gently around Sara's neck. The brunette's came to rest on Catherine's back, pulling the older woman down on top of her. Sara parted her lips slightly, allowing the blonde's tongue to slid inside her mouth. The younger woman moaned into the kiss as she felt Catherine's hands under her shirt, sliding up her stomach past her ribs. Just as she reached the underside of Sara's breasts, the shrill if the brunette's phone stopped both their movements. Catherine groaned her disappointment into the kiss and tried to pull away.

"No you don't," Sara stated, pulling her lover back into a kiss.

"You're not going to answer it?" The blonde asked, kissing her again.

"It's not important," The younger woman replied simply.

"And how do you know without answering it?" Catherine laughed, as the phone continued to ring.

"There are only two things that are important in my life right now. One is on her way to school with your sister."

"And the other," The blonde asked, as the phone stopped ringing.

"The other is a smart, sexy, beautiful woman who is currently on top of me, straddling my hips, kissing me senseless. Oh, and did I mention that this woman is currently naked," Sara finished, pulling on Catherine's bottom lip with her teeth.

"That means you are wearing way too many clothes," The older woman teased, working her hands slowly back up Sara's body. But once again everything was halted by the ringing of Sara's phone.

"Damn it!" The brunette grumbled, reaching for said interruption, "HELLO!" she snapped at the unsuspecting caller.

"Sara?" Came a male voice.

"Grissom, is that you?" The young CSI replied in a less harsh tone. Catherine stiffened at the mention of Grissom's name. She removed her hands from under Sara's shirt and sat straight up, still on top of the brunette.

"Yeah, um, how are you Sara?" He asked, once again stuttering.

"I'm a little busy right now Grissom. What's up?" The younger CSI stated, trying not to be rude.

"Um, I just ...well, I haven't talked to you in awhile and I was a little concerned," Grissom confessed.

"Didn't you talk to Warrick?" Sara questioned, noticing Catherine becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

"Yes, he said he ran into you and you were doing great," Grissom answered.

"Then if you know I'm doing great, then why are you calling?" Sara asked softly laughing.

"I just ... uh ... well, I want to talk to you before you come back tomorrow night. About ... you know ... what happened before you left."

"Grissom, look, I can assure you, it's not a big deal," Sara smiled, taking one of Catherine's hands in her own and lacing their fingers together. "It was an emotional day. Believe me Griss, you saying no, was the best thing that could've happened to me," She continued, bringing the blonde's hands to her lips, kissing her knuckles.

"But what if it was the worst thing that happened to me?" Grissom confessed softly. A stunned look appeared on Sara's face and the older woman knew Grissom finally stepped out from under his microscope. There was a long silence before he continued. "There are a lot of things going on right now and you caught me at a bad time. Sara, these past few days when you wouldn't return my calls, when I haven't been able to see you, it made me realize how much I want you in my life."

"Grissom," Sara whispered softly.

Catherine could see the questions in Sara's eyes as she listened to what Grissom was saying. The blonde felt like her world was crumbling around her and she had to get away. Catherine let go of Sara's hand and lifted herself off the brunette's hips. The younger woman tried to grab Catherine's hand but the older woman just smiled and mouthed "It's okay," as she retreated to the bathroom closing the door. Catherine grabbed her robe, hanging from the back of the door and covered herself hoping to feel less vulnerable.

"Grissom, listen to me. I made a mistake. I mistook the feelings of admiration and friendship for you as feelings of love because I thought I could never have what I really wanted," Sara started, getting out of bed. "I really can't talk about this now. There is something more important that I have to take care of. But, I promise, things won't be any different between us when I come back tomorrow night. I am so sorry but I really have to go," She finished hanging up the phone. She turned the annoying device off and made her way to the bathroom door.

"Cath, you okay?" The brunette asked, tapping on the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sara heard Catherine sniffle, "I'll be out in a second," The blonde replied, blowing her nose.

Catherine threw her Kleenex in the trash and opened the door. Immediately, the younger woman noticed Catherine's eyes were slightly red and a little puffy giving away the fact she was crying. Sara brought her lips down to the blonde's in a gentle kiss.

"What's wrong?" The brunette asked, softly.

"Nothing, I'm fine," The older woman replied, forcing a smile.

"Please talk to me," Sara pleaded in a whisper.

"It's so stupid," Catherine responded, not meeting Sara's eyes.

"If it's bothering you, it's not stupid," The younger woman smiled softly, placing her hands on the blonde's upper arms.

"He changed his mind didn't he? About you?" Catherine asked, finally looking into brown eyes, voice wavering.

"Oh Cath, come here," Sara sighed wrapping the older woman into a hug. Catherine relaxed into the brunette's embrace, snaking her arms around Sara's waist. The blonde laid her head on the younger woman's shoulder, as Sara ran her hands up and down Catherine's back. "You have nothing to worry about. The feeling isn't mutual," Sara assured.

"But it was," Catherine mumbled into her shoulder.

"Listen to me Cat," The brunette pulled away from the older woman slightly. Sara moved her hands to the side of Catherine's face, caressing the blonde's cheeks with her thumbs.

"When I first met Gil, yes, the feelings were mutual and just recently I thought they had returned But, it was only because I never thought I would have chance with the one person I wantedv ... you. Grissom is nothing but a close friend. I don't care what he wants. I want to be with you. Only you," She finished kissing the blonde sweetly.

"I'm sorry," Catherine whispered.

"Don't ever be sorry for how you feel," Sara smiled. "The important thing is you believe me. You do believe me don't you?" The brunette asked. The was a silence before Catherine finally answered.

"Yeah, of course," The blonde replied looking off to the side.

"No you don't," Sara challenged, slightly surprised.

"No, I ... I do," Catherine stuttered, trying to sound believable.

"You're lying," The brunette stated, turning the older woman's head back to face her.

"No, Sara, I believe you," The blonde said finally looking into Sara's eyes. Sara kissed Catherine's nose and smiled.

"Get dressed," The younger woman whispered.

"What?" Catherine replied shocked at the quick change of subject.

"Get dressed. I want to show you something," Sara repeated, letting go of Catherine.

"Now? Sara I really don't think now is a good ..." Catherine started.

"Right now Cath. Now is the perfect time," The brunette interrupted, going to grab her extra clothes.

"But Sara ..." The older woman protested.

"Please Catherine. It's important. Just get dressed," Sara asked moving back, standing in front of Catherine. "Please?"

"Okay," The blonde replied.

"Thank you," Sara responded, kissing her cheek before heading into the bathroom.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

About twenty minutes later Catherine found herself in Sara's car, driving to an unknown location.

"Where are we going?" The blonde asked, looking out the window for any clues as to where they were heading.

"Don't you trust me?" Sara replied, giving Catherine a smile. The older woman just eyed her suspiciously from the passengers seat. "Does that look run in your family?" The brunette asked turning her attention back to the road.

"Why?" The older woman giggled in her seat.

"Because, your sister gave me that same look this morning when I opened the door," Sara responded.

"Oh, and what did she say?" Catherine asked, afraid of what her sister may have said.

"I really hope you're Sara Sidle, otherwise, you have some stiff competition for my sisters heart." Sara said smiling.

"Oh my God!" The blonde sighed, covering her face with her hands.

"And then we had a nice conversation actually. I really like your sister," Sara continued, enjoying the older woman's embarrassment.

"What did you say? More importantly, what did she say?" Catherine asked quickly running her hands through her hair.

"You're cute when you're flustered," The brunette replied as she stopped at a light, ignoring her questions.

"If she said anything to ..." The older woman started shaking her head. Sara smiled and placed a hand on the blonde's thigh.

"All I'm going to say is your sister loves you very much. Everything she told me made you even more attractive to me." The younger woman assured, leaning over and tenderly kissing Catherine. A honk from a car behind them, forced Sara's lip to leaved the blonde's as she made a turn down her own street.

"Sara, this is your street. What are we doing here?" Catherine asked placing her hand on top of Sara's.

"I told you it was important," Sara replied pulling into her apartment complex.

"Yes you did no offense, but couldn't it have waited till later?" The blonde questioned as Sara pulled into her parking spot and shut off the engine.

"No," The brunette replied, turning in her seat to Catherine. The older woman looked at Sara with a million questions in her eyes. The brunette leaned over and capture her lips in a kiss once again, this time slipping her tongue past Catherine's lips. And just as the kiss began, it ended as Sara pulled away. "I want you to see how important you and Lindsey both are to me." She stated opening her door stepping outside.

Catherine exited the vehicle, meeting Sara at the bottom of the stairs that lead to the brunette's floor.

"Sara, you don't have to prove anything to me" Catherine stated.

"I can tell you a million times how much you mean to me, but maybe if I show you, it will be easier," The brunette said taking Catherine's hand and leading her upstairs.

TO BE CONITNUED...


	13. Chapter 13

Wrong Again 13

"Sara this really isn't necessary," Catherine stated as they reached Sara's door.

"I think it is, so humor me okay?" The brunette smiled opening the door to her apartment. Catherine walked inside, placing her purse on the kitchen counter.

"Earlier this morning, that was just my stupid insecurities," The blonde said, placing one hand on the counter, and one on her hip facing Sara, looking at the ground.

"You shouldn't be insecure about anything Catherine. I'm not going anywhere," The younger woman replied, moving in front of the blonde. Sara placed her hands on Catherine's hips as the older woman finally looked into Sara's eyes.

"I only want to be with you. And I'm going to spend everyday that we share together proving it to you," The brunette smiled.

"Baby," The older woman started, wrapping her arms around Sara's neck, "I shouldn't make you feel like you have to prove anything to me. In fact, you already proved it to me last night…twice if I remember correctly" Catherine purred, pressing her lips to the brunette's.

The younger woman pulled the blonde closer to her as Catherine deepened the kiss. Sara moved her hand inside Catherine's back pockets. The brunette squeezed the older woman's backside causing Catherine to moan into the kiss. The blonde tangled her hands in Sara's hair as she pulled away slightly.

"I could do this all day," Catherine sighed, her breath against Sara's lips.

"I'll remember that for later," The brunette smiled, kissing her softly. "But right now, I want you to follow me," She finished removing her hands from the older woman's pockets and leading her into the living room

As they walked into the room, Catherine sought out Sara's hand and laced their fingers together. The brunette stopped at a bookcase in the corner of the room. She gave Catherine a slight tug, pulling the blonde so she was standing in front of her. Sara placed her hands on the blonde's shoulder as Catherine's came to rest in the front pockets of her own jeans.

"Look," Sara said.

"What am I looking at?" Catherine questioned.

"The top two shelves," The brunette replied, beginning to rub Catherine's shoulders.

The older woman took a small step forward to get a closer look. The two shelves were occupied by pictures of the crew in several different frames. Catherine looked through all of them and began to notice she was only in one of the pictures. She remembered that photo because it was taken outside the courthouse after that asshole was sentenced in Holly Gribbs murder.

It wasn't as if she wasn't at the other events, in fact she was at every single one of them. One was of Sara and Greg at his birthday party a few months ago. There was another photo of Warrick and Nick holding Playstation game controllers in the break room. A shot of everyone, except Catherine, at the lab Christmas party two years ago. And there were several pictures of just Sara and Grissom together by themselves that made Catherine's body become stiff.

"This is where I keep all my friends," Sara explained, draping her arms loosely around the blonde's neck.

"Oh," Catherine sighed sadly, looking down at the floor.

"Walk with me," The younger woman whispered in Catherine's ear, arms never leaving Catherine's neck, walking them out of the room.

"Okay," The older woman replied, saddened as she moved with her back against Sara's chest into the brunette's bedroom.

"To the dresser," Sara said, kissing the older woman's cheek. When the blonde stopped at their destination, she looked at the top of the dresser and noticed more pictures.

"This is my mother and father," Sara started pointing to a picture on the end. "That is my grandmother and I in the kitchen when I was four making the famous garlic bread. The one next to it is my brother and I two days before I unintentionally busted him for smoking pot," She stated laughing at the memory.

"And this one here was the last photo that my mother, father, brother and I were in together," She sighed.

"You have a beautiful family Sara," The blonde said , forcing a smile. The brunette turned Catherine around and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Go look on my nightstand," Sara asked. The older woman gave the brunette a questioning look.

"Please?" The younger woman asked. Still slightly confused, Catherine turned around and walked to the nightstand.

The blonde took a quick glance and noticed three frames on the table. As she walked close, the photos became clear and Catherine turned back to Sara, shock evident in her eyes.

"Where did you get these?" The older woman asked before sitting on the edge of the bed beside the nightstand.

"Well, the one of you and Lindsey is at the birthday party we threw at the lab for her. She looked so cute sitting in your lap opening those presents, I just had to snap a picture," The brunette started, moving to sit next to Catherine.

"But this one of just me ..." The blonde stuttered, trying to find words.

"You and Warrick were at a scene and I guess he was just testing film and took a random shot of you. When he asked me to help develop the rolls, I found it and, well ... I kept it for myself," Sara confessed.

"Sara ... " The older woman whispered, tears glazing her eyes. Sara took a hold of Catherine's hand and continued.

"The last one I took on my camera phone when you and I went out after Hank and I split. You remember that table across form us? The crowd of girls taking stupid pictures of themselves on their phones? Remember, just as a joke I pulled my phone out and we put our heads together, and I snapped a picture. Well, the next day I took it in and got it blown up, and there it sits." Sara smiled.

"Oh, Sara ... " The blonde replied turning to face Sara as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Pick up the photo," Sara asked.

"Which one?" Catherine questioned, trying to find her voice.

"Doesn't matter. Any one of them will work." Catherine leaned over and picked up the photo of herself and Sara.

"Now, look at the table. See the dust mark? These photos have been in her a while. I didn't move them in here in the past few days," Sara stated, placing a hand on the side of the blonde's face turning her head back to look in her eyes.

"Catherine, the pictures in the living room are friends. In the bedroom, it's just family. Pictures of you always seem to end up in here. You are more than a friend Catherine. You always have been and you always will be." The brunette confessed, kissing Catherine gently. When she pulled away the younger woman placed her forehead to Catherine's.

"You and your daughter mean the world to me," Sara whispered, nuzzling the blonde's nose.

"Sara, I don't know what to say," The older woman tried to say as tears ran down her face.

"Just say you believe me," The brunette replied, placing her hands on Catherine's thigh. The older woman placed a hand on the side of Sara's face, pressing her lips to the brunette's.

"Baby, of course I do," The blonde whispered breaking their kiss. She stood from the bed and placed the picture back on the night stand

Catherine moved in front of Sara and kicked the brunette's legs open with her foot. The older woman stepped in between Sara's legs and leaned forward, placing her hands on either side of the bed, trapping Sara. Catherine closed the distance between them capturing the younger woman's lips in a kiss.

The brunette gripped the older woman's waist as Catherine intensified their kiss, slipping her tongue past Sara's lips. The older woman pushed Sara down on the bed as the brunette slipped her hands inside Catherine's back pockets gripping the blonde's backside once again. Catherine grabbed a hold of Sara's shirt pulling it over her head, breaking the contact.

"Catherine, you don't have to ... "Sara started but was silenced as the blonde gently kissed her.

"You had your fun. Now, its my turn," Catherine teased against Sara's lips as her hand unbuttoned Sara's jeans, sliding the zipper down slowly.

The blonde gave Sara a quick kiss before standing up, slowly pulling Sara's jeans off as she went. The younger woman moved so she was sitting back up on the bed and grabbed Catherine's hips. The brunette began to unbutton the older woman's jeans as the blonde worked at the buttons of her own shirt. Catherine threw her shirt on the floor as Sara helped the older woman wiggle out of her underwear and jeans. Lust filled Sara's eyes as she pulled Catherine closer and began to kiss her stomach.

"No you don't missy," Catherine interrupted, pushing Sara away. "Scoot up," She commanded with a devilish grin on her face.

Sara complied, moving to the top of the bed as Catherine followed her crawling on all fours. The blonde positioned herself above Sara, straddling her hips. The older woman ran her hands down her lover's chest and back to her shoulders. Catherine moved the brunette's bra straps off her shoulders as she leaned over kissing the brunette's bare shoulders.

The younger woman brought her hands to the brunette's back, freeing the clasp that held her bra on. The brunette lifted off the bed slightly as Catherine copied Sara's movements. Catherine sat up and let her bra fall freely down her arms. She tossed the garment aside and Sara's soon followed as Catherine began kissing the brunette again.

"You are perfect Sara," The blonde whispered, kissing her way down Sara's chest leaving a trail of wet kisses on the younger woman's body.

Catherine raked her nails down Sara's chest as she kissed the brunette's bellybutton. Teasing the younger woman Catherine traced her tongue back up the center of Sara's body. The blonde placed a kiss between the brunette's breasts as her hands took a hold of Sara's breasts massaging them gently. Catherine brought her mouth to capture one of Sara's nipples between her teeth pulling gently.

"Jesus Catherine," The brunette whispered, her hands tangled in soft blonde hair.

The older woman teased Sara's nipple, tracing circles around with her tongue. Sara's body responded arching her back when she felt the cool air of Catherine's breathe blowing over her nipple. The blonde smiled at Sara's response before moving to pay the same attention to the younger woman's other breast. Catherine began to move one if her hands down Sara's side, playing with the thin fabric at the brunette's hips.

The blonde placed moved away from Sara's breast kissing her shoulder and moving to her neck. Catherine's hand wandered under the fabric of Sara's thong tracing circles in the brunette's wet curls with her index finger. The older woman began kissing Sara's neck, moving to her ear.

"I want to touch you Sara," The blonde purred into Sara's ear. The brunette whimpered as Catherine shifted off to the side, barely touching Sara's wet curls.

"Do you want me to touch you?" Catherine continued to tease as she moved her fingers up and down Sara. The brunette could only nod her response as the older woman licked her earlobe. Catherine kissed Sara's cheek before placing her forehead to the brunette's.

"Tell me baby," The blonde whispered, breath on Sara's lips. The younger woman lifted her head slightly capturing Catherine's lips in her own. The brunette traced her hands up the sides of Catherine's body before settling of the sides of the blonde's neck.

"Good diversion," The older woman smiled, pulling away from the kiss, "But not the answer I was looking for," she teased, moving her hand away playing with the waist band of Sara's thong. The brunette forced her eyes open and looked directly into Catherine's.

"Touch me Catherine," Sara pleaded, breathlessly.

Catherine leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips, moving her hands back inside of the fabric. She ran a finger between Sara's folds before entering her slowly. The brunette moaned and moved into Catherine's hand as the blonde began to move herself inside the younger woman. She kissed Sara once more before moving down the brunette's body. With a little maneuvering, Catherine managed to remove Sara's thong without breaking their intimate contact.

Sara bent her knees up as Catherine moved between the younger woman's legs. The blonde began to kiss the brunette's inner thighs as she increased the pace of her finger inside of Sara.

"Oh God, Cath ... don't stop," Sara begged between breaths. The brunette felt the older woman smile into a kiss she placed on her thigh.

Sara gasped as she felt another of the blonde's fingers enter her. Catherine kissed the top of Sara's curls before blowing air gently on Sara, teasing her. Continuing her movements inside the brunette, Catherine began licking between Sara's folds.

"Catherine, oh God ... " The brunette growled trying to remember to breathe.

The older woman sought out her lover's center and began sucking gently on her swollen nub. Increasing the pace of her fingers, Catherine teased and taunted Sara's sex with her tongue. The brunette gripped the sheets in her hands as she felt herself getting closer to climax.

"Catherine, oh god so close sweetheart ..." Sara whispered in jagged breaths.

Catherine simply grinned as she pulled on the brunette's center. She flicked her tongue teased the younger woman. As Catherine felt Sara's body tense and quiver she sucked at the brunette's center.

"Catherine ... " The younger woman whimpered in release. The blonde began slowing her movement as Sara came down from her release. When the younger woman's breathing became normal and her body relaxed Catherine placed a small kiss over Sara's lower lips and removed herself from the brunette. The older woman climbed back on top of the brunette kissing her breasts making her way to Sara's neck.

"Every part of you tastes so good," Catherine purred into Sara's ear, nibbling on her earlobe. Sara wrapped her arms around Catherine and rolled them onto their sides so they were facing each other. The brunette tucked a strand of hair behind the blonde's ear and kissed her.

"No matter how many times I kiss you, I can't help but thinking that sooner or later I'm going to wake up and you're going to be gone," Sara confessed.

"I'm not going anywhere Sara. I have wanted this, wanted you for too long to let you go now," The blonde replied, resting her arm on Sara's waist. The younger woman kissed Catherine gently as her thumb traced the blonde's cheek.

"So, what do you want to do today? Our last full day before work starts again" Sara asked nuzzling her nose.

"You," Catherine blurted out, "I'm just kidding. Um ... " The blonde smiled.

"No, I like your idea," The younger woman grinned as she rolled on top of Catherine, straddling her hips. "How long to we have before we pick Lindsey up?" Catherine's simply giggled as the brunette began to kiss the older woman's neck.

"Don't worry baby, we got plenty of time. But really think we should eat something," The blonde said rubbing her stomach. The younger woman leaned down capturing Catherine's lips in a kiss. The older woman ran her hands up Sara's back as the brunette pulled away.

"I planned on eating a lot today," Sara whispered grinning, looking into Catherine's eyes. The blonde couldn't stop the blush that appeared on her cheeks.

"Wasn't exactly what I meant but ... I suppose food can wait." Catherine smiled as Sara began kissing her way down the blonde's chest.

The sound of their lovemaking was heard throughout Sara's apartment that morning, and several times that afternoon.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	14. Chapter 14

Wrong Again 14?

A couple hours later Sara, Catherine and Lindsey were settled back at the Willows' house. Sara made a vegetable lasagna for dinner , which was now Lindsey's favorite meal. The dishes were clean and Lindsey's homework was done so the little girl chatted with some friends on the internet while Catherine and Sara watched T.V. Catherine was sitting at the end of the couch with Sara snuggled on her chest between the blonde's legs.

"I really don't want to work tomorrow night," Sara sighed as her hands played with Catherine's fingers.

"Ugh, don't remind me. I'm finally on a normal sleeping schedule. You know, like a normal person, sleeping at night and being up during the day. It's nice to be normal," Catherine laughed kissing the top of the younger woman's head.

"Speaking of which," Sara started as she rolled herself over. She crossed her arms over Catherine's chest, resting her chin on the top of her hands, "To get us back into our normal pattern, I say we stay up until Lindsey goes to school. Then we can head to bed and not be kind of spaced out with not sleeping right," She smiled.

"But whatever will we do all night long?" The older woman teased wrapping her arms around Sara.

"I can think of a few things to pass the time," The brunette grinned, moving up placing a kiss on Catherine's lips.

"I have such a smart girlfriend," Catherine stated, kissing her. Sara pulled back slightly, taking in what the blonde had just said.

"Girlfriend. I love hearing you say that," The younger woman smiled, tucking a strand of the blonde's hair behind her ear.

"Me too," Catherine whispered, bringing her lips back to Sara's. After a few moments, the brunette settled back on top of Catherine's chest, content with being in the older woman's arms.

"Hey mom, am I staying at Aunt Nancy's tomorrow night?" Lindsey asked shutting off the computer.

"Yeah sweetie, I'm sorry, mommy has got to go back to work tomorrow," Her mother replied as Sara sat up.

"Sara too?" The littlest Willows asked, voice full of hope.

"Yeah, sorry kiddo. Otherwise you could totally stay with me," Sara responded, making room for the little girl on the couch.

"That sucks." Lindsey sighed, sitting down between Catherine and Sara. "I don't want you to go back to work. I like having you and Sara around."

"I like being around you too, Lindsey. But don't worry, I'll be around so much you are gonna get sick of me," The brunette replied, pulling Lindsey into a hug.

"Cause you're mom's girlfriend right?" The little blonde asked sweetly.

"Yes I am Lindsey," Sara confirmed.

"YES!" Lindsey exclaimed jumping off the couch in excitement.

"Lindsey, you knew that," Catherine smiled, watching her daughter.

"But now, it's really official. She said it out loud, no backing down now!" The little girl beamed.

"You are such a goofball," Catherine laughed.

"Quiet mom. You know you're excited too!" Lindsey stated, hands on her hips. The older woman couldn't hide her blush or smile at her daughter's statement.

"All right young lady, to bed." Catherine replied, starting to change the subject. "Do you want me to pack a bag for you for tomorrow?"

"No thanks mom. I can pack it. Are you gonna be up tomorrow morning?" The little girl asked.

"Yeah, I talked to your Aunt Nancy earlier and Sara and I are going to drop you off, and she is gonna pick you up," Catherine stated.

"You sure you're gonna be up?" Lindsey questioned, remembering that morning.

"Yeah baby, Sara and I are gonna stay up tonight."

"Why?" Her daughter asked confused.

"Well, your mom and I usually work overnight so we sleep during the day. We just figured it might be easier to back into what we call normal," Sara replied.

"So, what are you guy's gonna do all night?" Lindsey questioned innocently. The two CSIs looked at each other and smiled. "Ah ... nevermind. I don't wanna know," Lindsey finished, beginning to walk away.

"Oh, aren't you the funny one," Sara laughed as she stood up, engulfing Lindsey in a hug.

"Sara, come help me pick out an outfit," The little girl said, dragging Sara down the hall. "Night Mom"

"Night baby," Catherine replied.

"I guess I'll be right back," Sara said and Lindsey continued to pull her down the hall.

The older woman smiled as Lindsey flung Sara into her room and shut the door. Catherine made her way into the kitchen and grabbed a box of matches that were on top of the refrigerator. She walked back into the living room and lit the few candle that were placed about the room. The blonde turned off the lights as she made her way back to the kitchen, giving the room a romantic glow.

Catherine grabbed two wine glasses and a bottle of red wine from the cupboard and set them on the counter. She opened the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of white wine. The blonde held both bottles in her hands trying to figure out which on Sara would prefer. Catherine jumped slightly when she felt Sara's arms wrap around her waist from behind.

"I like red," The brunette whispered into Catherine's ear. The older woman set the bottle on the counter and turned around in Sara's embrace.

"I like you," The blonde stated, bringing her arms up to rest around Sara's neck.

"I like you too," Sara smiled as she felt Catherine's lips upon her own.

"Are you trying to seduce me Ms. Willows?" The younger woman grinned, kissing her again.

"Trying to make the setting more romantic and sexy but ... single mom ... don't have much to help me in that department," Catherine laughed.

"Catherine, all you have to do is stand in a room to make it sexy as hell," Sara whispered against the blonde's lips.

"Charmer," Catherine smiled, pulling Sara into another kiss. "All night long ... with you ... oh, the things I'm gonna do with you. Or better yet, to you," She purred, running her hands down Sara's arms.

"Actually, I kind of wanted to talk to you," Sara replied in a serious tone.

"Everything okay?" Catherine asked, concerned with the tone of Sara's voice.

"Yeah, there are just some things I want to tell you," The brunette smiled. Sara reached behind Catherine and grabbed the bottle of wine and the two glasses.

"Come on, lets sit down," The younger woman said, heading into the living room. The blonde followed closely as they both took a seat on the couch. Sara opened the bottle and poured two glasses, handing one to Catherine and keeping one for herself.

"You have me kind of worried Sara. What's going on?" The older woman asked, turning so she could face Sara.

"I just want you to know everything," Sara confessed, taking a sip of her wine. She shifted in her spot nervously, afraid of what her confession would do to their relationship.

"Everything?" Catherine asked getting more comfortable. She put her hand on the back of the couch and tucked her ankle under her thigh.

"That way you can run away," The younger woman laughed dryly.

"That's not funny Sara. Listen to me," Catherine started as she ran her hand through the brunette's hair. "The only direction I am ever going to run is straight to you," Catherine smiled. Sara leaned her cheek into Catherine's hand and placed a kiss on her palm.

"Even if it is Grissom related?" Sara sighed as Catherine stiffened slightly, pulling her hand back.

"What about him?" The blonde asked taking a sip of her wine, not looking at Sara.

"When we first met, after he gave that lecture, I asked him for coffee ..."

"You told me that the other day when we picked Lindsey up," Catherine interrupted.

"Yeah, but, I didn't tell you that afterwards we walked and talked for hours. I didn't tell you that at the end of the night I kissed him. We ended up having a relationship ... well kind of ... for few weeks. But, Catherine I never slept with him. I mean, well, I slept with him, but I never had sex with him. I didn't tell you this before because we weren't anything other than friends and it didn't matter. But now, I want to be completely honest with you." Sara finished shifty nervously, unable to look at Catherine.

"Sara, that's in the past. I don't care how many people you had a relationship with before me," The blonde replied, resting her glass on the coffee table.

"But it's Grissom, so that's a little bit different," The younger woman responded, fiddling with the rim of her wine glass. Catherine let out a breath and moved closer to the brunette. She took Sara's glass from her and set it beside her own on the table.

"I'm not going to sit here, lie to you and say it doesn't bother me. The truth is, I'm a little jealous. I'm always gonna be when it comes to you and him. There is an amazing chemistry between you two, romantic or not. I mean, the whole lab sees it." The blonde took Sara's hand in hers and looked into brown eyes. "But, I trust you. I do Sara. I believe everything that you say. But when everyone you've ever been cheats on you or leaves you for someone else, it is always in the back of your mind." She sighed looking down at their joined hands.

"I don't know why anyone would ever want to leave you, Angel," The younger woman let go of one of Catherine's hands, resting her finger under the blonde's chin, forcing her to look up. "I don't see how anyone could," She concluded, kissing Catherine gently.

"I just hope I never do anything to make you realize why they did," The older woman replied, tears building in her eyes.

"Honey, short of you leaving me for Warrick, I'm not going ..." Sara started.

"Warrick! Oh my God! Where did you get an idea like that from?" The blonde interrupted, chuckling.

"Him. He is so in love with you. Don't you dare say you had no clue. That would be me saying I didn't know Greg liked me," Sara smiled.

"Warrick and I may go back and forth, but trust me Sara it's all one sided." The older woman answered, standing from the couch. "I'm head over heals for someone else," She stated, standing in front of Sara.

"Oh really? And who might that be?" The younger woman grinned.

"A tall, smart, sexy…" the blonde started, placing her hands on Sara's thighs leaning forward "…funny, strong, caring…" she continued sitting on Sara's lap bringing her arms around the younger woman's neck "… brown eyed brunette that I can't get enough of," Catherine finished, pressing her lips to Sara's.

The younger woman's hands came down and gripped Catherine's ass, pulling the blonde as close to her own body as she could. A moan escaped the back of Catherine's throat when she felt Sara's tongue slid past her lips meeting her own.

"Baby, Warrick doesn't even compare to you. The way to make me feel, baby, nothing compares to that," The blonde confessed kissing her again.

"I must be the luckiest woman alive," Sara smiled.

"No baby, I am," Catherine stated, capturing Sara's lips with her own. "Come on," she replied, getting off of Sara's lap, "Lets go swimming" she smiled, pulling the brunette off the couch with her.

"Cath, I didn't ... " The younger woman started but was quickly silenced by Catherine's lips pressing to hers as the blonde walked them backwards toward the sliding glass door.

With a little maneuvering, Catherine opened the door never breaking their kiss. As the two woman stepped outside, Catherine closed the door behind them. The blonde turned them around, pushing Sara's back against the door. The younger woman's hands were tangled in the blonde's hair, while Catherine held Sara's hip firmly in place against the door.

"Angel, I didn't bring my bathing suit this time," Sara panted, trying to catch her breath.

"And?" Catherine asked, unbuttoning the brunette's jeans, sliding the zipper down. "I never said you needed one," She said kissing Sara.

"Your neighbors Cath, are they home?" The younger woman questioned between kisses.

"Probably," The blonde replied pulling her own shirt over her head.

"They might be able to see us," Sara reasoned as Catherine pulled the brunette's shirt off her body. Catherine grinned as she shimmied out of her jeans, standing before Sara on only her bra and underwear.

"So?" The blonde whispered, raising her knee in between Sara's legs causing the brunette to whimper at the contact.

"You don't care if ... " The younger woman started.

"The only person I care about keeping it PG in front of is Lindsey." The blonde purred, moving Sara's jeans down her legs. As Sara stepped out of them, Catherine ran her hands back up the brunette's long legs, placing a kiss on her belly button before coming face to face with her girlfriend.

"And her room is on the other side of the house. So, if some nosey neighbor wants to watch two beautiful women be with each other, let them watch. It will give them new material to discuss at the next neighborhood block party," Catherine finished, wrapping her arms around Sara's neck.

"Well then Angel," Sara whispered, sliding her arms behind Catherine's back. "Let's give them something to talk about," She concluded, unhooking the blonde's bra.

Catherine's laughter filled the Las Vegas night air as they shed their remaining clothes, before slipping into the water.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	15. Chapter 15

Wrong Again 15?

The following evening Catherine found herself snuggled into Sara's spooning embrace. The pair managed to make it through the night and get Lindsey dropped off at school that morning. Delaying time just a little bit longer they headed to Sara's apartment and the brunette grabbed her work clothes for that evening. The two CSIs were heading out the door at that point but one innocent kiss turned into something a little more on Sara's kitchen counter.

After they cleaned up Sara's kitchen, they headed out to lunch hand in hand before heading back to Catherine's place. Too tired to do much of anything else they changed into some pajamas and quickly fell into slumber. Catherine opened her eyes for a moment glancing at the clock. It was only six thirty, plenty of time before they had to get ready for work. The blonde simply smiled and moved herself as close to Sara as she could. The older woman closed her eyes beginning to drift back to sleep, but the feel of Sara's lips on her neck stopped her.

"I know you're awake," The brunette whispered in her ear.

"No I'm not," Catherine smiled, bringing her arms to cover Sara's around her waist.

"I don't ever want to move. Can you see what time it is?" The younger woman asked, continuing to kiss her neck.

"Six thirty. We still have plenty of time baby. Lets go back to sleep." The blonde offered as Sara's lips moved to her cheek.

"But I'm awake now," Sara purred, " Besides, I can think of something a lot better than sleeping to pass the time before shift, " She grinned against Catherine's cheek.

"Let's see, dreaming of you touching me or actually having you touch me? Hmmmmm, whichever shall I choose?" The older woman giggled as Sara moved on top of her. The brunette pressed her lips to Catherine's as she pulled Sara down to her. The younger woman slipped her hands under Catherine's shirt and moaned when she felt the blonde's tongue slide past her lips, meeting her own. Just as Sara brushed Catherine's breast with her hand, the house phone began to ring.

"Oh my God you have got to be kidding me!" Catherine said, as Sara giggled.

"Does your bedroom have a camera in it or something. Think about every time, well almost every time we're in here, a phone rings." The brunette smiled sitting up slightly.

"I don't think so, but we can put one in here," Catherine grinned, biting her bottom lip.

"You are just a little exhibitionist aren't you?" Sara smiled down at her girlfriend as the phone continued to ring.

"I was a dancer baby, I love people watching me," The older woman purred, pulling Sara back down into a kiss.

"Aren't you going to get the phone?" The brunette tried between kisses. Before Catherine could respond the answering machine came on and Lindsey voice greeted them after the welcome message ended.

"Mom ... Mom ... Sara ... I know you guys are there. You're probably kissing. You're kissing aren't you?" Sara and Catherine could help but laugh at Lindsey. "You know, some people would say you're scarring me for life with the constant PDA when I'm around. Well ... I guess right now I am not around, so I guess its okay. But, I know what you're doing! You are so lucky I am well adjusted child and that ... " Lindsey's voice was cut off by Catherine picking up the phone.

"Alright, alright I'm here." The oldest Willows laughed into the phone.

"You are there!" Lindsey beamed. "Sara's there too right?"

"Yes baby, Sara is here. How was school?" Catherine replied, trying to change the subject to avoid questions of what the two women were doing.

"It was really good. Tell Sara I got an A on a pop quiz in Math!" The little girl said.

"An A in Math! Wow, Lindsey I'm so proud of you" Catherine replied smiling at Sara, who moved off of Catherine to the side.

"Awesome job Lindsey!" Sara yelled so Lindsey could hear.

"I know! I am just all around awesome. I didn't wake you guys did I?" Lindsey asked, afraid she did something wrong.

"No honey, Sara and I were awake," Catherine smiled, turning over to face Sara. The brunette draped her hand over the older woman's waist, and placed a light kiss on her lips.

"You were kissing weren't you?" The little girl asked laughing. "I knew it!"

"Well, if you thought we were kissing why did you call?" The oldest Willows smirked.

"I just thought a mother would want to hear from her daughter before she went to work. But I guess not" Lindsey huffed playfully.

"Oh, be quiet! I'm really glad you called baby." Catherine smiled as Sara traced light circles on her hip.

"Okay, Aunt Nancy says dinner is ready. I gotta go. I love you Mom."

"I love you too honey. I'll see you tomorrow." The older blonde smiled.

"Tell Sara I miss her too okay?" Lindsey asked.

"Of course I will. Be good baby," Her mother stated, scooting closer to Sara.

"I always am Mom. Bye," The little girl said hanging up the phone. Catherine turned off the cordless and threw it to the end of the bed.

"Lindsey say's she misses you," The older woman said smiling.

"I miss her too," Sara replied kissing Catherine tenderly.

"She is doing better in school, we are getting back to where we were before Eddie died and it's all because of you," Catherine whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

"No, Angel its because she has mom who is an amazing example of everything she can be," The brunette assured, nuzzling her nose.

"No, Sara, its partly you. She adores you. In the days we have spent together, you are rubbing off on her. I hate to think what it would be like if you weren't ..." The blonde started.

"Don't think like that cause it's never gonna happen Catherine. I don't want to be anywhere you and Lindsey aren't. Ever. You're stuck with me." Sara smiled as the tears escaped Catherine's eyes. "Come here," She asked, rolling on her back, pulling the older woman into her side.

"I'm sorry. I being such a girl," Catherine sighed, wrapping her arm around Sara's waist, resting her head on the brunette's shoulder.

"It's okay ... I like girls," The younger woman joked, kissing the top of Catherine's blonde hair. The older woman couldn't help but giggle, tightening her arm around the brunette.

"It's just ... it's like we have been in our own world the past five days, and the second we step into that lab, the real world is going to hit and you and I won't be together" Catherine sniffed.

"Angel, I'm going to walk into that lab holding your hand with my head held high. We have nothing to hide. I don't want to hide." The brunette confessed. Catherine tilted her head so she was looking into Sara's eyes. The blonde kissed her gently moving as close as she could to Sara.

"Baby, there is nothing I want more. But I think that maybe we should talk to Grissom before we say anything to anyone else. I don't want him to hear it through the gossip mill instead of us ... instead of you." Catherine whispered.

"You want me to talk to him?" Sara asked softly.

"Well I can too. It's just … I think he deserves that much." The blonde replied, trying not to sound like she was pressuring Sara in any way.

"I agree. He needs to hear it from me." The brunette smiled softly. Catherine leaned up and kissed Sara again. "I believe this is the first time ever in my career that I don't want to go to work." Sara stated.

"Personally I am feeling kind of sick" Catherine teased, pretending to cough.

"Aww you poor baby. I think you need a nice hot shower to make you feel better" Sara smiled kissing her.

"Hmm a shower does sound nice. But I think I should add a leggy brunette to the shower to make it even hotter. You know … to help me feel better" The older woman teased, running her hand up Sara's back.

"I think that is a very good idea," Sara grinned pulling the blonde off the bed into the shower.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

After using all the hot water in the shower Sara made the two of them breakfast before they had to be to work. Sara offered to grab a couple of drinkable cups of coffee at a coffee shop for herself and Catherine, and meet the blonde at the lab. They agreed it would be better to take separate cars to the lab to eliminate any early rumors of the change in their relationship.

After a heated goodbye kiss, they both went their separate ways. Catherine was currently sitting inside her car in the Las Vegas Crime Lab parking lot with her head titled back, eyes closed. Trying to collect herself she didn't even realize that Sara had pulled up next to her. The brunette glanced over at her girlfriend's car and smiled at the sight of Catherine. The younger woman pulled out her phone and dialed the blonde's number.

The sound of her phone startled her so much she didn't even look at the caller ID before answering.

"Willows" She sighed.

"Penny for your thoughts beautiful," Sara cooed into the phone. Catherine relaxed immediately recognizing Sara's voice.

"How do you know I'm thinking?" The blonde smiled.

"Look to your left," The younger woman asked. Catherine turned her head and was meet by Sara's gorgeous smile.

"How long have you been there?" Catherine asked returning the smile.

"Just a minute. You okay?" The brunette asked tilting her head to the side in concern. Catherine sighed turning her head away. Sara looked at her puzzled and shut her phone. She exited her car and within seconds she was opening Catherine's car door.

"What's wrong Angel?" The younger woman asked softly, putting a hand on the blonde's thigh, bending down. Catherine closed her phone and stuck in her purse. She placed her hand on top of Sara's, still not meeting her eyes.

"Why do I feel like the second I step out of this car the past few days are going to disappear?" Catherine sighed.

"Oh, honey, it's not going to disappear. I'm not going to disappear." Sara brushed her hand on the side of Catherine's cheek and the blonde leaned into her touch. The younger woman turned Catherine's head so she was looking into her eyes.

"This is not where I wanted to tell you this for the first time, but … I love your daughter, and Catherine … angel … I love you." Sara confessed softly, as a smile of pure joy came across Catherine's face.

"Sara, I love you too baby" The blonde said putting her feet on the ground outside the car. Catherine put her arms around Sara's neck pulling her closer.

"Someone might see us," Sara stated as her hands trailed down Catherine's sides, resting at her hips.

"My girlfriend tells me she loves me for the first time, you better believe I'm going to kiss the shit out of her." The blonde grinned, closing the distance between them. She pressed her lips to Sara's in a gentle but passionate kiss. Several moments later both women pulled away breathless.

"Mission accomplished angel," Sara said trying to steady her breathing.

"Now I really don't want to go in there," The older woman replied touching her forehead to Sara's. "I just wanna take you home and show you just how much I love you," she whispered, breath against Sara's lips.

"You are making it so hard to stand up from where I am right now," The brunette responded kissing her gently. "But my knees hurt," She smiled placing her hands on Catherine's thighs standing up quickly.

"Talk about a quick mood kill," Catherine muttered, grabbing her purse from the passengers seat.

"Trust me Cath, I had to. Otherwise we may be in this parking lot, in your car for a long time, and I don't think on our first day back we should miss half a shift," The younger woman replied taking Catherine's hands and helping her out of her car.

"Oh baby, we'd last longer than half the shift," The blonde grinned, shutting her door.

"Tease," Sara replied giving Catherine a playful evil look.

"I remember you saying you would bring coffee?" Catherine questioned, hands on her hips.

"I did. It's in the car along with everything else. You just looked like you needed someone." Sara responded as they walked to the drivers side of her car.

"Just you," The older woman smiled. Sara returned her smile with one of her own and handed her one of the cups and placed the other on top of her car. She leaned into the car and grabbed her purse from the passengers seat.

"Coffee and a great view. Perfect way to start a shift." The older woman stated taking a sip of the warm liquid, titling her head and checking out Sara's ass. Sara gave her butt a little shake causing Catherine to laugh out loud. "Hot stuff" The blonde laughed as Sara emerged from the car. The brunette shut her door and turned to Catherine.

"You ready?"

Catherine nodded her head in response as Sara grabbed her coffee from the top of her car. The pair began to walk to the doors of the lab and Sara's hand immediately sought out Catherine's as though it was the most natural thing in the world. They locked hands for a brief moment before both realized where they were. The blonde gave the younger woman's hand a slight squeeze before releasing it. They reached the front doors and Sara swung one open as Catherine walked inside not knowing the storm that was lying ahead inside the crime lab.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	16. Chapter 16

**Wrong Again 16**

"Welcome back Ms. Willows, Ms. Sidle," The receptionist greeted as the two women walked past the desk.

"Thank you Judy," Catherine smiled at her.

"No place like home right?" Sara added nudging Catherine's side. The older woman cocked her head and smiled at the brunette as they made their way to the locker room.

When they walked past the temporary DNA lab, they saw Greg already happily behind a microscope. The blonde smiled placing her hand on Sara's arm to stop them.

"I'm going to say Hi to him real quick," Catherine stated.

"Okay, I'll see you in a few," The brunette answered, leaning into Catherine to give her a kiss on the cheek. Remembering their surroundings the younger woman pulled away. "Sorry" she smiled.

"Don't be. I love the fact that it comes so natural," Catherine smiled, gently running her thumb over Sara's arm before letting go. The younger woman offered a small smile before making her way to the locker room.

"Well, well, well, shift hasn't even started yet and you have your nose down a microscope," Catherine laughed walking into the makeshift lab. "How are you feeling Greg?" She asked moving to stand next to him.

"Little shaky, but it's good to be back. It's going to be hard for you to believe but, a guy can only take so many hours of video games" He sighed. "How bout you? Enjoy your time off?" Greg asked looking up at Catherine.

"Yes I did," The senior CSI replied, unable to contain her smile thinking about the past week she had spent with Sara.

"I heard you and Sara were … hanging out" Greg stated, trying to pry for information.

"We did," Catherine replied coolly looking down at the ground.

"And?" The lab tech questioned.

"And what? We hung out. That's what friends do," She responded innocently.

"Oh," Greg sighed with disappointment. Catherine just laughed at Greg's reaction and decided to clue him in.

"I just wanted to thank you for the advice." She replied.

"Advice?" Greg asked confused.

"Yeah, in your hospital room. Best advice I ever got actually," She replied, hoping he could take the hint. Greg thought for a moment and it was if a sudden light came on when his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped.

"Really?" He asked with excitement.

"Bye Greg," Catherine smiled, walking out of the lab, a million watt smile plastered on her face.

"I think that is the hottest thing I have ever heard!" Greg shouted after her. The blonde simply turned her head over her shoulder and grinned as she walked to the locker room. Catherine opened the door and was greeted by the sound of Nick's voice.

"With you and Catherine gone, I actually had to work this week. It was a bummer," Nick said, releasing Sara from a hug.

"Aw poor Nicky had to figure something out on his own," Catherine teased, making her presence known.

"Catherine! Hey, oh man did I miss you," The Texan exclaimed pulling the blonde CSI into a hug.

"Missed me doing your work for you," The older woman smiled pulling away. Nick looked down at the bench by Sara and at Catherine's hand and noticed their coffee cups.

"Oh, that's not fair! You both went to my favorite coffee house and didn't bring any back for the rest of us? Two chances, I had two chances! You both went and I don't get any love for either of you? Its just not fair," Nick pouted.

"Sorry Nicky," Catherine replied, thankful her assumed both she and Sara went to the coffee house.

"If it makes up for it, Greg keeps his special stuff in a … um… I think it's a chicken lasagna Lean Cuisine box in the freezer," Sara offered, smiling at Nick.

"Alright! That's my girl Sara! I'm gonna go start a pot. I'll see you guys in a minute," The Texan replied, making his way out of the locker room leaving the two woman alone.

"No Nicky, she's my girl," The blonde smirked, never taking her eyes away from Sara's.

"Always angel" Sara smiled. "How's Greg?"

"Oh, he's cooling off," Catherine laughed opening her locker.

"Why?" Sara questioned closing hers and turning on the bench she was seated on to face Catherine.

"He knows" The older CSI confessed, putting her purse in the locker.

"Knows what? About us?" Sara asked as Catherine looked at the floor, trying to hide her guilt. "Catherine! It's okay for you to tell people but I can't?" She replied standing off the bench.

"Oh, Sara I didn't say we shouldn't tell anyone. I just think that we should tell Grissom first before he hears it down the grape vine," The blonde reasoned, turning to face Sara.

"So you tell Greg! He's has the biggest mouth here!" Sara laughed picking up her coffee.

"I trust Greg with this. He won't say anything," Catherine stated.

"Oh I know. I'm just giving you a hard time," The brunette grinned, walking past the older woman. "I'll see you in the break room."

"Okay," The blonde replied, turning back to her locker.

"Oh, and one more thing…" Sara smiled, making her way back to the Catherine. The brunette placed her hand on the older woman's shoulder and leaned down next to Catherine's ear, "I love you," Sara whispered, kissing her cheek.

"I love you too," The blonde smiled leaning her head against Sara's temple.

Sara pulled her head away and began stepping away from Catherine. The brunette traced her hand from the older woman's shoulder, across her neck, and down her arm. With both woman's arms stretched out, the younger woman laced their finger together for a brief moment before letting go, leaving Catherine in the locker room.

Sara couldn't help the extra spring in her step as she walked down the hall to the break room. The brunette finally told Catherine she loved her. And to Sara's surprise, Catherine said she loved her too. Life couldn't get any better. The CSI opened the door to the break room and was greeted by the smell of Greg's coffee and Nick and Warrick laughing.

"Sara! Good to have you back girl!" Warrick said genuinely.

"Thanks Warrick," The brunette replied, taking a seat on the couch.

"You have real coffee? That's evil" Warrick groaned, shaking his head.

"Looks like Catherine went too. It didn't occur to either of then to bring us something. Two separate people, two separate trips and we still missed out," Nick whined pouring a cup from the pot.

"Catherine huh? So, Sara you both went?" Warrick teased, enjoying Sara becoming more nervous.

"Yeah, we must have just missed each other," Sara smiled into her cup taking a sip.

"Uh huh." Warrick replied, giving Sara a knowing smile.

"Speak of the devil," Nick interrupted as Catherine walked into the break room.

"Oh, I'm the devil now? A girl gets some time off, mandatory, without pay, and somehow I am the devil!" The blonde fired back taking a seat next to Sara.

"Don't mind him. He is just mad neither one of us got him coffee," Sara stated, smiling brightly, defending Catherine. Before anyone could respond, Grissom walked through the break room door. Grissom looked at Sara and then to Catherine.

"Catherine, Sara, welcome back" He said, voice softening as he looked at Sara. "You were missed" He added, never taking his eyes off of Sara. The brunette looked up from her cup and was met by Grissom's blue eyes. Catherine's eyes moved from Grissom and back to Sara, watching the silent exchange. The younger woman looked off to side, shifting uncomfortably on the couch.

"What's on the table for tonight Griss?" Warrick asked noticing the tension in the room.

"Um … Nick, missing person out by Freemont Street. Uniforms are already there." Grissom started, handing Nick his assignment slip.

"Well, I guess this coffee is to go," The Texan replied, taking the paper from Grissom. "Good to have you guys back," He added slipping out of the room.

"Warrick and Catherine, D.B, suspicious circs on Montgomery. And Sara, you're with me. Got a decomp just brought in."

"Joy," Sara huffed, rolling her eyes.

"I'll trade ya Sara. I haven't had a decomp in a while," Warrick offered, knowing it make Catherine and Sara more at ease.

"No Warrick, I need Sara," Grissom snapped before anything else was said.

"Okay then," Warrick replied, agitated by his boss's tone.

"You ready?" Grissom asked looking at Sara.

"Uh … yeah I guess," The brunette stuttered, looking back and forth between Warrick and Catherine, silently wondering what was wrong with Grissom. The younger woman placed her hand on Catherine's knee and squeezed it gently before standing up, a move that went unnoticed by Grissom, but not Warrick. Sara turned around and stood in front of the blonde CSI with her back to Grissom, pretending to straighten out her clothes.

"I love you angel," The brunette mouthed trying to ease Catherine's mind. All the older woman could do was nod her response and smile because Grissom could still see her. Catherine's eyes immediately went to Sara's shoulder when she saw Grissom's hand rest on top of it.

"Let's go," Grissom said as he turned them towards the door.

Sara rolled her shoulder back in an attempt to get Grissom to drop his hand. He thankfully understood and Catherine couldn't help but grin as Sara but a little distance between herself and Grissom. But the blonde's grin quickly faded when she saw Grissom place his hand on the small of Sara's back, ushering her out of the room.

"Damn, if looks could kill," Warrick laughed once Grissom and Sara were halfway down the hall. "I never thought you to be the jealous type." He continued, offering her his hand, The blonde accepted and with help from Warrick stood from the couch.

"I'm not," Catherine replied, shrugging off his statement.

"Right," Warrick laughed.

"I'm not. It's just with Grissom … it's different," The blonde sighed.

"From what I've seen and what I have heard her say … she cares a lot about you Cath."

"I know she does. She loves me," The older CSI beamed, recalling when she first heard those words from Sara just a little while ago.

"She told you that?" Warrick asked his colleague.

"Yeah, right before we came in tonight," Catherine smiled.

"Well, then, its all a matter of faith and trust," Warrick reasoned.

"Oh I trust Sara. It's him I don't trust," The blonde muttered.

"Then you have nothing to worry about," Her friend assured her.

"I know. It just stings a little bit every time I see them together knowing that he wants to be with her," The female CSI sighed.

"Hey, he lost his chance. And with you as his competition, the man never stood a chance. No one would have." Warrick smiled.

"Thank you," She replied returning his smile.

"It's nothing," He responded, draping an arm around her shoulders. "Cheer up."

"Nothing makes me feel better than a good ol' suspicious circs. Shall we?" Catherine asked.

"Lead on my lady," Warrick bowed, showing her out of the break room.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It was a half an hour before the end of shift but everything that could be done was already completed. The blonde planned on leaving early to go see Lindsey before she went to school. Catherine dropped of the last of the evidence and went in search of Sara. The two women hadn't discussed what they were going to do after shift, if they were going to do anything. The senior CSI looked through the entire lab, but to no avail, Sara was missing from the scene

The blonde rounded the corner to Grissom's office and found his door slightly cracked. It was there she found Sara talking to Grissom. It wasn't Catherine's intention to ease drop so she was about to knock when she heard Grissom's voice.

"I made a mistake. A big mistake Sara," The blonde heard Grissom sigh.

"I'm the one who made the mistake Grissom. I never should have said anything to you. I don't have the feelings for you that I thought I did. I am so sorry to have lead you on. There is nothing more than friendship between us," Sara confessed, hoping Grissom would understand. Catherine couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her face as she listened to Sara's words.

"There is something else between us. You know there is." Grissom replied softly. The blonde wasn't one to spy on people, but she decided to peer through the small window in Grissom's door.

"There may have been in the past, but Grissom …" The brunette started.

"To go forward you have to go back," Grissom interrupted softly, stepping closer to Sara. He took a hold of one of Sara's hands, causing Catherine's eyes to go wide with shock and betrayal when Sara didn't pull away. "Just dinner Sara tomorrow night before shift. Let's just see what happens," Grissom all but begged. "Please?" He whispered as Sara looked down at the floor and then back to him

"Okay," She agreed

And with one word, Catherine felt her whole world shatter around her.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	17. Chapter 17

**Wrong Again 17?**

Catherine couldn't hide the tears in her eyes as she made her way to the locker room, leaving Grissom and Sara in his office.

"Really?" Grissom asked, smiling.

"Yes, but please do not get the wrong idea. Nothing has changed Grissom. I have some things to tell you and this isn't really the appropriate time or place." She stated, removing her hand from his and stepping back.

"I don't understand Sara," Grissom replied, confused by her actions.

"I know you don't. But, like I said, now isn't the time to get into it. I'll explain everything at dinner. I just hope that we can still be friends. I really do value the relationship we have. I don't want to lose that," Sara said walking to the door, "So, tomorrow night, Anthony's at six?" She asked.

"Yeah, I guess. Sara, what's going on? A few days ago you wanted something more than what we have. But now you ... " Grissom started.

"It's to little to late Griss," The brunette replied walking out the door leaving Grissom to wonder about the sudden change in Sara.

The young CSI made her way down the hall to the locker room. As she opened the door and walked inside, the brunette heard the sound of someone crying. Turning around a row of lockers, she saw Catherine sitting on the bench, her head in her hands, with Warrick's arm draped around her shoulders in comfort.

"Catherine, angel, what's wrong?" Sara asked moving to the blonde's side. Catherine wiped her eyes and stood up from the bench. Sara placed a hand on the older woman's shoulder, but Catherine immediately moved from Sara's touch.

"Don't touch me," The blonde snapped.

"Honey, what's wrong?' Sara asked growing increasing fearful at the way Catherine was acting.

"I knew it was to good to be true. I told you everyone I love leaves me for someone else," The older woman stated, choking back tears.

"Catherine, what are you talking about?" The brunette pleaded, completely lost as to where Catherine was coming from.

"Grissom," Catherine stated looking up at her locker.

"Cath, there is nothing between ... " The younger woman started.

"I HEARD YOU SARA! I saw you holding his hand!" The blonde exclaimed turning to face Sara with a tear stained face. Suddenly, the brunette realized Catherine saw the conversation in Grissom's office, but obviously not the whole thing.

"Oh my God, Catherine, just now in the office, you didn't hear the whole conversation did you? What you didn't hear…" The younger woman began to say, tears forming in her own eyes.

"I heard enough," Catherine interrupted, "You don't have to explain. I understand … I really do," The blonde's voice beginning to break continued, "When you've wanted something for so long and it's in your reach, you have to go for it," She struggled.

"Cath … you don't know the whole story. You have to let me …" Sara began.

"Let's not kid ourselves Sara. It never would have worked," The blonde took a deep breath and continued. "It was fun … nothing but a fling," She stuttered trying to remain composed as the lump in her throat got bigger.

"Please don't say that Cath," Sara pleaded, her heart breaking. "What you heard wasn't what it sounded like. Honey, you didn't hear everything. This is a huge misunderstanding," Sara begged as Catherine grabbed her purse and shut her locker.

"You and Grissom … you're perfect for each other." Catherine whispered, voice wavering. "I have to go and get Lindsey to school," She finished, looking for any excuse to leave.

"I'll go with you," The brunette offered, desperation in her voice.

"Leave it alone, Sara. Leave me alone," The older woman replied before retreating from the locker room, leaving Sara behind.

"Catherine, wait!" Sara shouted but was stopped by Warrick's hand on her shoulder.

"Give her a minute," Warrick suggested.

"I can't let her leave like this. I can't lose her," The brunette replied desperately.

"What happened Sara?" Warrick asked as his colleague turned to face him. When Sara turned around he could see the tears falling from her eyes.

"I really didn't want to have that conversation with Grissom at work, but he forced me into it. I tried to tell him I wasn't interested in him as anything more than a friend. That I had made a mistake in my feelings for him. But he kept on saying how he needed me in his life, he just wasn't getting it." Sara took a deep breath and sighed, pacing the locker room.

"We had been going back and forth for about ten minutes, and that kind of discussion really wasn't the right kind for the workplace. I wasn't going to blurt out the reason I wasn't interested in him was because I was in love with Catherine. At least not at work, where he is respected and looked up to. I didn't want to hurt him more. So, he asked me to dinner and I said okay because I thought it would be easier to tell him if we were alone. We have such a history, I owe him that much. Besides, on the clock would have been kind of professional."

"You were holding his hand though," Warrick questioned, leaning against a locker.

"He grabbed my hand. I guess Catherine didn't see the part where I dropped his hand and stepped back. She didn't hear me say I don't want anything from him but friendship, that he was to late. Why wouldn't she let me explain that?" Sara asked confused, taking a seat on the bench.

"If you saw someone you were in love with holding hands with a person they had had an intense romantic chemistry with, how would you feel?" Warrick offered, with a slight smile.

"Warrick, what am I going to do?" She replied beginning to cry.

"Come here," He smiled, pulling her up into a hug. "We'll figure something out. I promise," He assured her.

"I can't lose her," Sara uttered as she was consumed by her tears.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Throughout the morning and most of the afternoon, Catherine's phone rang almost non-stop, each time the call from Sara. The brunette left a few dozen voicemails, several of them stating she was outside the older woman's door. But after seeing Lindsey off to school that morning, the blonde CSI stayed at her sister's house, not wanting to be alone.

Catherine was willing to give Sara credit for all the effort the brunette was putting into talking to her. Sara repeated over and over again that this was all some huge misunderstanding. The blonde saw the woman she was in love with holding someone else's hand and saying yes to a romantic dinner invitation. There really was nothing else left to say. Catherine heard and saw everything she needed to.

The blonde had finally given up on getting any sleep and was lying on the couch when he phone rang again. Catherine glanced at the caller I.D and when she saw it was Warrick, she decided to answer.

"Hello," She sighed into the phone.

"Hey baby girl. I'm not even going to ask how you're doing," Warrick said softly.

"I just don't get it Warrick. She said she loved me," Catherine replied, tears forming in her eyes again.

"She does Cath. Have you let her explain, to tell her side?" Warrick asked knowing full well Catherine hadn't talked to Sara.

"I'm not stupid Warrick. She was holding his hand and they are going to dinner," The blonde responded her voice cracking.

"Hey, we go to dinner. I hold your hand on occasion," Warrick brought up.

"You didn't see the look on Grissom's face. The love in he had in his eyes for her," Catherine sighed as tears trailed down her cheeks.

"Yeah, but what about Sara? Did you look at her," Her long time friend questioned. After a long pause, Catherine finally spoke.

"Warrick, what did you call for?" The blonde asked changing the subject.

"Come out with me tonight. Let's have a few drinks before your shift," Warrick replied.

"Thank you Warrick, but I'm not really in the mood," Catherine stated sadly.

"You need this Catherine. Just to take your mind off things," Warrick said trying to convince her.

"Warrick I …" The older CSI began to say.

"Please Cath? A very good friend of mine is singing tonight and I promised I'd be there. I really think you would enjoy it," The man pressed.

"I don't know Warrick."

"I promise, you'll love this woman. She is amazing," Warrick smiled smugly. "Besides, you need a little pick me up before your shift."

"You don't even work tonight do you Warrick?" The blonde questioned.

"I might be," He stated simply.

"What do you mean 'you might be'? Either you're working or not." She asked slightly confused.

"It all depends. But, hopefully I will be," He grinned.

"What are you talking about?" Catherine questioned wondering if Warrick had lost his mind.

"Don't worry about it. I'll pick you up at seven, okay?" Warrick said, quickly refocusing the conversation.

"Warrick, really, I'm not ..."

"I'll pick you up at seven. See you later Cath," Warrick replied, hanging up the phone leaving Catherine no choice in the matter. He put the phone in his pocket and turned to the anxious brunette standing beside him.

"All set Sara. Jerome said we could have the club till nine. That's when the employees start showing up for their shifts," He smiled as Sara jumped into his arms.

"Oh my God, thank you so much Warrick! I don't know what I'm ever going to do to repay you," She exclaimed pulling away from the hug.

"Just make that woman happy," Warrick replied. "Nick and Greg ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah, all set. And I called Grissom and told him I changed my mind about where were going to meet for dinner. He seemed okay with it. I guess he was happy I didn't call and cancel." The brunette responded.

"You know this is going to be quite a blow to him," Warrick sighed, feeling slightly sorry for his boss.

"I don't really care about how he's going to feel Warrick. Catherine feelings are the only ones I care about right now. She is the only one that matters at this point. I'm not going to lose her." Sara stated firmly.

"You really love her don't you?" Warrick asked with a smile.

"More than anything," She replied softly. "I hope that tonight I show it to her once and for all that she is the only one in my life." Sara sighed, tears welling in her eyes. "I don't even want to think about what I'm going to do if she ...." Sara started choking on her words.

"Hey, let me tell you something. If my girlfriend ever did anything like this for me, there is no way I would never ever leave her," He smiled trying to assure his emotional friend.

"I really hope she thinks the same way as you do," Sara laughed dryly.

I'm willing to bet that after tonight, Catherine is yours forever," He beamed.

"I hope so," The brunette replied, shifting nervously from side to side.

"You sure you're okay with everyone knowing about you two? Better yet, is Catherine okay with it?" Warrick asked, grabbing two beers from his fridge handing one to Sara.

"I don't care who knows Warrick. And as for Catherine, she already told Greg so I assume she is okay with everyone knowing. I just told Nick a few hours ago because I needed his help. So, I guess all that's left is Grissom. And he'll know tonight," Sara sighed, taking a sip of her beer.

"You nervous?" Warrick asked.

"What do you think?" The brunette exclaimed. Warrick laughed as he guided her into the living room. The pair took a seat on the couch and decided to try and relax a little before the night that was ahead of them.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own the song. It's called 'Wrong Again" sung by Martina McBride. I changed 1 word in the song. Do not sue me I do not claim to own the song and it is just used for entertainment purposes!**

Wrong Again 18/?

Later that night as Warrick pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant, he glanced over at Catherine. Since he had picked her up, the blonde hadn't said more than ten words to him. Catherine simply sat in the passengers seat in a catatonic-like state. Warrick pulled into an empty parking spot and turned off the car engine. He opened his door and began to step out when he noticed that his companion hadn't moved and inch since he stopped the car.

"Catherine?" He asked, turning to face her.

"Hmm?" She replied, still not moving.

"We're here," Warrick stated softly.

"Hmm? Oh … okay," The blonde responded, snapping herself back to the present.

"It'll be okay," He whispered, smiling at Catherine.

"That's what they all say," She muttered exiting the car. The blonde smiled slightly as she felt Warrick come to her side and place an arm around her shoulders.

"I know it hurts," Warrick said trying to comfort his friend.

"Not really … just when I breathe," Catherine whispered crossing her arms across her chest, choking back tears. She finally glanced at her surroundings noticing that there were only two other cars in the parking lot. "I thought you said there was a concert here tonight?" She asked confused.

"I never said that. What I said was, a friend of mine was singing here tonight. Think of it as a private concert," Warrick winked, squeezing her shoulder.

"Isn't that Nick's car?" The senior CSI asked pointing to one of the only cars in the lot.

"Kind of looks like his but I don't think so," Warrick replied, quickly moving Catherine inside, silently hoping she believed him. Warrick opened the door to the restaurant and the duo walked inside.

"Warrick Brown! What's up bro?!" A man shouted as he stepped into the light.

"Jerome, how's it hanging man?!" Warrick greeted slapping the gentleman's hand, pulling him into a hug.

"Good to see ya buddy," Jerome replied, pulling away from the embrace.

"You too man. I can't tell you how much I appreciate this," Warrick grinned at his friend.

"No problem man. Besides, the wife is having some Avon, Tupperware, something or other type party. Your call saved me from that womanly torture." He laughed turning to Catherine, "And you must be the lady of the night."

"Lady of the night?" Catherine asked looking at Warrick, confused by what was going on.

"Jerome O'Brian, the lovely Catherine Willows," Warrick introduced, ignoring the blondes question.

"Pleasure my lady," Jerome replied shaking Catherine's hand.

"Thank you Jerome. Nice to meet you as well." She smiled at the tall man.

"With that beautiful smile alone, I can see why you're worth it," Jerome replied, releasing her hand.

"Worth what?" Warrick tell me what's going on," Catherine stated, growing more and more curious.

"Right this way," Jerome interrupted, leading them to a table in front of a small stage.

There were only two tables set up at this point in the evening. Each had three candles in the center circling a vase with two white roses and one red. The two tables were covered in a white table cloths with a red liner down timidly. The section they were standing in was the only one set up. The other tables still had there chairs ontop from the night before.

"You're still waiting on one more right?" Jerome asked Warrick.

"Yeah. He's never late so, he should be here any minute. I can't thank you enough man for letting us do this," Warrick stated.

"You put Keisha's rapist away. I'm in debt to you for life. This is nothing," Jerome replied, eyes becoming glossy at the memory of his daughters rape. "Is that your man?" Jerome asked pointing to the door. Warrick turned around and saw the figure walking further into the room.

"Yeah, that's him"

"I'll be right back," Jerome responded, retreating to the figure. Warrick snapped Catherine around so she couldn't see who was walking into the restaurant.

"Catherine, I need you to promise me that you won't leave. No matter what happens, you have to promise me that you'll stay," Warrick pleaded quickly.

"Warrick, what is …" Catherine started.

"Promise me right now Cath," He repeated.

"Warrick …"

"Cath, promise me!"

"Okay, okay. I swear I won't leave. Now, will you tell me what's …" The color drained from Catherine's face and she lost her words when she saw Grissom being seated at the table beside them.

"You promised me Cath," Warrick reminded her, knowing that Grissom was behind them.

"Why are you doing this?" She whispered tears, welling up in her eyes. "Did you think I would actually enjoy watching them on their first date," She snapped as a tear ran down her cheek.

"You've got to trust me Catherine. I don't ever want to hurt you," Catherine gave him a disbelieving look. "Please just sit down. Please?" The blonde reluctantly took a seat trying her best not to cry.

"Warrick? Catherine? What are you guys doing here?" Grissom asked noticing the pair next to him.

"I'm wondering the same thing myself," Catherine muttered giving Warrick a deadly glare.

"Trust me," Warrick said softy, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

Catherine was about to respond when the lights on the stage turned on. Jerome back the curtains to reveal a grand piano and Nick, sitting in a chair on the stage holding a guitar. Catherine and Grissom both couldn't contain the look of shock and confusion on their faces. The blonde CSI glanced up at Warrick as Greg appeared on stage. The CSI in-training smiled and nodded at Nick before hopping off the stage, making his way to Warrick and Catherine's table.

"Hey guys. You ready Warrick?" Greg asked reaching the duo.

"Yeah, just make sure that she doesn't leave," Warrick answered slapping the lab techs shoulder.

"Alright, someone needs to explain to me what the hell is going on!" Catherine demanded. Warrick ignored her rant and walked to the stage as Greg took a seat next to Catherine.

"All good things come to those who wait," Greg beamed as Warrick sat down on at the piano.

The blonde woman was about to respond when the light in the restaurant dimmed and the lights on the stage became softer. Catherine watched intently as Nick nodded his head to something off stage. Just then a female voice filled the room.

"If you think I could love anyone but you, you're wrong. If you think I will ever want to, wrong again."

Both Grissom and Catherine recognized Sara's voice and Grissom smiled over at Catherine. The eldest CSI was sure those words were meant for him. The blonde took a deep breath in when Nick and Warrick began to play the opening cords of a song. As the boys played, Sara began to walk slowly into view on the small stage.

"She is so beautiful," Catherine said under her breath, but Greg was close enough to hear her comment and smile.

The brunette emerged with her hair half up and half down filled with curls. She was stunning in a burgundy colored spaghetti strapped gown than came to the floor. Near the midsection of the dress Catherine noticed small, what looked like shreds covered by glittery mesh, showing just slivers of Sara's skin. One shred went down the side of the brunette's long leg, causing all in the room to take notice at how beautiful Sara really was.

The dress hugged every curve of Sara's body putting Catherine in awe at the beautiful sight before her. But Catherine's smile soon faded remembering that this beautiful woman was the reason she cried all afternoon. The blonde woman's heart broke when Sara turned and looked directly at Grissom. The younger woman kept her eyes on their boss as she began to sing.

_**From the day we met  
You made me forget  
All my fears  
Knew just what to say  
And you kissed away  
All my tears**_

Sara offered Grissom a sweet smile as the man beamed with pride at the thought that Sara would do all of this for him.

_**I knew this time I had finally found  
Someone to build my life around  
Who'd be a lover and a friend  
After all my heart had put me through  
I knew that it was safe with you  
And what we had would never end  
Wrong again**_

The brunette continued to smile as she stepped off the stage onto the restaurant floor and began walking to Grissom's table.

"I can't watch this," Catherine struggled as a tears escaped her eyes. Greg placed a reassuring hand on her knee and leaned into her ear.

"Listen to the lyrics. Just listen Catherine," He whispered as Sara began to sing again.

_**Everybody swore  
They'd seen this before  
We'd be fine  
And you'd come to see that you still loved me  
In good time**_

Sara placed a hand on Grissom's shoulder as he looked up at her.

_**And they said there's nothing you can do  
It's something that he's going through  
It happens to a lot of men  
And I told myself that they were right  
That you'd wake up and see the light  
And I just had to wait 'til then  
Wrong again**_

The brunette gave Grissom an apologetic look and squeezed his shoulder lightly. As the lyrics gave way to the music for a moment, Sara walked behind Grissom's chair and made her way over to where Catherine was sitting. The younger woman crouched down in front of the blonde as she began to sing the chorus one last time.

_**And it seemed to me the pain would last  
My chance for happiness had passed  
And nothing waited 'round the bend**_

Sara took a hold of Catherine's hand, pulling her into a standing position. The brunette let go of the older woman's hand, and gently placed her hand on the side of Catherine's face.

__

**I was sure I'd never find someone  
To heal the damage he had done**

The brunette wiped a tear away from Catherine's cheek with her thumb and tried to get Catherine to look at her with no success.

_**And my poor heart would never mend  
Wrong again**_

Sara placed her forehead to the older woman's as she sang the last words of the song softly against Catherine's lips.

_**Wrong again**_

As the music came to an end, Sara placed the microphone on the table and took both of Catherine's hands in her own.

"Angel look at me please," The brunette whispered softly. Catherine looked up from their joined hands and into brown eyes.

"Earlier today was a huge misunderstanding, The only reason I said yes to dinner with Grissom was because of his position at the lab. Telling my boss, on the clock, that I am madly in love with you and not him, to me, is disrespectful. You didn't hear the whole conversation, angel. I told him he was to late." She whispered a lump rising in her throat.

"Angel," The brunette continued, cupping the older woman's face in her hands. "I love you and Lindsey with all of my heart. I'll spend everyday we spend together making it up to you. Please say you'll forgive me. Catherine please," Sara struggled, tears in her eyes matching those in the blonde's.

"Please forgive me," The younger woman pleaded. "Please."

"I'm sorry Sara but I can't," Catherine cried looking into heartbroken brown eyes.

TO BE CONINTUED...

**Side note...the dress I was trying to describe was the dress that Jorja wore to the 53rd Annual Creative Arts Emmy's.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Wrong Again 19/?**

"Catherine, no. Please don't do this. I'll do anything to have you forgive me," Sara pleaded.

"There is no way I can forgive you," Catherine replied, releasing their joined hands. The blonde gently cupped Sara's heartbroken face in her hands and gave the younger woman a sweet smile. "I can't forgive you, Sara, because there is nothing to forgive," Catherine heard Sara let out a breath and saw a smile appear on the brunette's lips.

"I was stupid, and jealous and if I wouldn't have been so damn stubborn none of …" The blonde ramblings were silenced when Sara's lips came crashing to hers in a passionate kiss.

Catherine melted into Sara's kiss, snaking her arms around the brunette's neck. The younger woman wrapped her arms around Catherine's waist, pulling the blonde closer to her. Sara deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue into the older woman's mouth, causing the blonde to moan into the kiss. Neither female CSI caring who was watching them kiss, but soon the need to breathe became a problem.

"I'm so sorry baby," Catherine whispered as she rested her forehead to Sara's.

"I'm sorry too, angel," The brunette replied, nuzzling the older woman's nose.

"Ahem," Nick coughed when he saw the two women were pulled apart.

"I almost forgot, we have an audience," Catherine whispered.

"As far as I'm concerned, you and I are the only people in this room," Sara smiled.

Catherine leaned forward, pressing her lips to the brunette's again. Sara tightened her grip around the older woman's waist as the blonde giggled into the kiss when she felt Sara lift her up off the ground slightly, spinning them in a circle. As their kiss ended Sara placed Catherine back on the ground.

"You know, I'm the one in the slacks and jacket right now. I'm supposed to be the one to pick up the beautiful woman in a dress and twirl her around," Catherine teased, eyeing her.

"Oh well," The younger woman shrugged, "Besides, you're to short," She added. The blonde pulled away slightly playfully slapping Sara's upper arm.

"Um … guys?" Warrick interrupted, reminding the women of their presence.

"Do that first kiss again would ya?" Greg beamed before he felt Nick smack him in the head. "OUCH! Oh, come on! You can't deny that was the hottest thing you have ever seen?" Greg asked. Nick simply stared at him with a blank look on his face.

"Whatever! You know that was hot!" Greg relented. Warrick and Nick shook their heads at the young lab tech before turning their attention to their female colleagues.

"I have to admit, when Sara told me about the two of you, I had a hard time believing it. But, seeing the two of you together … you really do love each other don't you?" Nick asked sweetly.

"I do," Catherine smiled at Sara.

"More than anything," The brunette agreed before lightly kissing the older woman again.

"Is anyone going to explain to me what is going on?" Grissom interrupted, standing from his table, moving to where the others had gathered.

The boys gave Sara and Catherine sympathetic looks as Grissom joined the circle. The brunette took a deep breath and turned away from Catherine to face Grissom. The blonde immediately grabbed Sara's hand firmly in support.

"Sara?" Grissom questioned looking at the female CSI's joined hands and back up to Sara.

"I'm sorry Grissom," The young woman started. "I think you have the wrong idea and it's all my fault," she sighed.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"These past few months have been a rollercoaster for me, to say the least. I mean, having no choice but to close a case without giving someone I care about the closure she and her daughter deserve." Catherine knew she was talking about Eddie's case and gave the brunette's hand a gentle squeeze in support as Sara continued.

"A break-up from a sham of a relationship with Hank. What a joke that was. At least I was the other woman not the one getting cheated on right?" Sara chuckled at the situation. "And then, I walk by the lab as it blows up. Almost killing one of my best friends," She said glancing over at Greg offering him a smile.

"But if that wasn't enough, I charge into a crime scene that wasn't cleared. I put myself in unnecessary danger, not to mention those around me. God forbid one of those officers got hurt protecting me, all because of a stupid rookie mistake." The brunette finished.

"I'm not denying that you have been through a lot, but Sara, what does that have to do …" Grissom started.

"I have been through a lot these past few months. I started looking at my life and the relationships I have. Griss, you have always been there for me. Supporting me and encouraging me when no one else cared. I thought that it was enough. I thought it was love." Sara confessed

"Sara, it is enough," Grissom replied softly, stepping closer.

"You're right it is. But, not the kind of love you build a romantic relationship on," Sara reasoned.

"How do you know Sara?" Grissom questioned, not caring everyone was hearing the conversation.

"Because, it's not even a sliver of what I feel when I'm with Catherine," Sara turned her head to the side so she was looking into the blonde's blue eyes. "Even just thinking about her makes my heart skip a beat and immediately puts a smile on my face. That's how I know I'm in love with you, angel." Catherine couldn't help the blush that crept onto her cheeks.

"Is this a joke? This has to be some sort of joke," Grissom interrupted.

"It's no joke Grissom," Catherine said defending Sara. "She loves me and I love her," The blonde stated squeezing Sara's hand again.

"Sara, you can't be serious?" The supervisor persisted, ignoring Catherine's comment. "How can you ask me to dinner … what a week ago, and today stand there and tell me you're in love with someone else? You don't fall in love that fast."

"No you can't Grissom. I totally agree. But, I've had feelings for Catherine for awhile now. I just never dreamed that she would ever, or could ever feel the same way. I really do care about you Grissom. Your friendship means a lot to me, but friends is all we could ever be. I am so sorry that I led you to think that we could be more." Sara apologized.

"We were before," He challenged, as Warrick, Nick and Greg exchanged looks of shock. Warrick glanced over at Catherine who nodded her head yes slightly, indicating she already knew Sara and Grissom had a romantic history together.

"Grissom, I was just out of college. I didn't know anyone in San Francisco and I was fascinated by what you talked about. I wanted to know more, and in turn, you became my mentor. Yeah, it turned into more, but it didn't last long. You were the one who broke it off. If I remember correctly you were the one who told me our relationship was nothing more than the cliché 'teacher student affair' that never works out," Sara spit out.

"Damn, that was harsh thing to say to a woman Grissom," Greg accidentally said. "Oh my God was that out loud?" Greg asked, embarrassed.

"You were young Sara. I didn't want you to think that I was taking advantage of you." The supervisor tried to reason, ignoring Greg's statement.

"Like I said earlier today Grissom, it's just to little, to late. I'm in love with Catherine. Nothing you can say about the past or even the future is going to change the way I feel about her and her daughter," Sara replied.

"So, you're going to throw away what we could have for some fling with Catherine?" Grissom challenged. Sara couldn't help but laugh.

"Grissom, you're the fling!" The brunette fired back getting defensive.

"You have no clue what you're doing." Grissom stated becoming agitated at the young CSI's stubbornness to give in to him.

"The only thing I know for sure is I'm going to love this wonderful woman and her daughter for as long as they will let me," Sara concluded standing her ground.

"Lindsey. Ha, you're not even any good with kids," Grissom replied in a condescending tone.

"That's it man!" Warrick interrupted. "Can't you see Sara is trying to keep this as civil as possible, but you are starting to insult people for no reason other than the fact you're pissed cause you missed out on a great woman like Sara," Warrick snapped at his boss.

"This isn't any of your business," Grissom fired back, getting frustrated.

"What is your problem Grissom?" Warrick asked, challenging the senior CSI.

"What's yours? You mean to tell me you don't have a problem with this?" The supervisor asked, gesturing to Sara and Catherine.

"Why would I? They haven't done anything except finally find happiness. Something they both deserve just as much as you and I. We lost our chance Grissom. It's our own fault. Were you even listening to Sara singing? Can you not see the love between them? Open your eyes man." Warrick said firmly.

Grissom softened his expression just slightly when he turned back to look at the female CSIs. He finally noticed the silent exchanges of reassurance with a small half smile from each woman.

"You guys are serious aren't you?" Grissom asked softly.

"Very," The blonde spoke up, stepping closer to Sara.

"I … I … I just … I don't know what to say," Grissom stuttered, running a hand through his hair.

"You don't have to say anything Grissom. I am not asking for your permission. I just hope that you can understand, I never meant to hurt you or lead you on in any way. And I did, and for that, I'm truly sorry. But I'm not going to apologize for falling in love with the angel beside me," Sara replied, tears in her eyes.

"No, Sara, I'm sorry. This is just … well … to me anyway, so sudden and I haven't processed it all yet. You tell me you want to see what can happen between us and a few days later, you're in love with Catherine." The supervisor said trying to wrap his head around the situation.

"Let me ask you something Grissom," Sara started as she released the blonde's hand and stepped closer to Grissom. "If I wouldn't have said anything to you, would you still want to be with me the way you think should be?" The young CSI asked softly.

"Of … of course Sara," Grissom stuttered with an unconvincing tone.

"Really? I don't think so, Griss. Because if I'm what you've wanted you would have said something sooner." The brunette confirmed.

"How can you say that Sara?"

"Because I put the idea of us in your head. If I hadn't asked you to dinner, you probably wouldn't have given you and I a second thought. But I did ask you, and that got you thinking of the possibility of us and how we would be together. The power of suggestion," Sara smiled as her explanation made perfect sense.

"What? Did you minor in psychology or something?" Grissom asked sarcastically as Sara simply shrugged her shoulders in response.

"I guess we can talk about it more tonight if shift isn't that busy. We've got a little over an hour before shift starts. That gives us enough time to go home and change," Grissom finished, trying to change the subject a little.

"I'm not working tonight Grissom," Sara replied, stepping back to Catherine's side.

"Yeah you are. You're scheduled from ten to eight," Grissom responded.

"I'm not going to work tonight," The brunette repeated.

"Sara," The night shift supervisor sighed, "Look, we're adults you don't have to not work because I'm …"

"Don't even finish that sentence Grissom," Sara warned, knowing he thought it was because of their situation she wasn't working.

"I'm taking Sara's shift tonight," Nick spoke up.

"And I'm taking Catherine's." Warrick added.

"What?" Catherine asked.

"When Sara told me what she was doing for you tonight, I knew that you guys would want to be together. I talked to Nick and he agreed, you guys need a special night together." Warrick said softly. Catherine glanced back and forth between Nick and Warrick and then up at Sara.

"This was just the beginning angel," Sara smiled, bringing her hand up and tracing the blonde's cheek.

"That's why when you asked me if I was working tonight, I said I might be. It all depended on what happened here tonight," Warrick smiled. The older woman stepped away from Sara touch and made her way over to Warrick placing her arms around his neck and pulling him into a hug.

"Thank you Warrick," She whispered, voice beginning to break.

"I told you that you'd love the woman who was singing," He said squeezing the woman tighter.

"I do Warrick," She replied pulling back from his embrace. "And I'm sorry I can't return your …"

"I'm not. I would have been selfish and wanted all of your heart, not part of it that Sara didn't already have. But now I see I never would have stood a chance cause she has all of it doesn't she?" He asked softly. The blonde looked back at Sara smiling and then back to Warrick.

"Every last inch," She said happily.

"Then, everything is as it should be." Warrick smiled.

"So, that's it? You are just going to run off into the sunset with Catherine without resolving this?" Grissom asked.

"You the one that needs to resolve something Griss, not me. I've explained everything to you. Nothing more than friendship can ever be between us. You don't have to like it, but I hope you will respect it. I don't want to lose our friendship over this but if I do, that's your decision. Just think about it," Sara said stepping forward placing her hand on his arms and giving him a light kiss on his cheek. "I'm sorry," She whispered before pulling away.

"Nick, I owe you," Sara stated.

"Oh yeah you do!" The Texan laughed, pulling her into a hug. "But we'll talk about that later. Go make that woman even happier. If that's even possible," He laughed releasing Sara.

"Is Greg …" Sara started

"He took off a little early after that comment he made. It should all be ready by the time you two get there." Nick said softly, making sure Catherine didn't hear him.

"When you see him tonight give him a kiss for me," Sara teased.

"Yeah, sure … um NO!" Nick exclaimed.

"Just kidding, tell him thanks and … can you hug him for me?" Sara laughed.

"How bout you do all that the next time you see him?" Nick offered. Sara simply laughed as she made her way back to Catherine's side.

"You ready?" The brunette asked slipping her hand in the blondes.

"For what?" Catherine asked.

"Everything," Sara whispered before kissing her gently.

"As long as its with you baby," She smiled as Sara began to lead her out of the restaurant leaving the boys behind.

"Come on Grissom, you look like you could use a drink," Nick said motioning to the bar at the back of the restaurant.

"Better make it a double," The supervisor sighed, as he followed Nick and Warrick to the back.

Sara opened the restaurant door, ushering Catherine outside.

"OH MY GOD! SARA!" The blonde exclaimed when she saw what was waiting outside the restaurant.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	20. Chapter 20

**Wrong Again 20/?**

"Is this for us baby?" The blonde asked in complete shock.

"No," Sara replied, slipping her arms around Catherine's waist from behind, resting her chin on the older woman's shoulder. "Its for you angel," The brunette whispered, placing a kiss on Catherine's neck.'

"Oh, baby," Catherine sighed, covering the younger woman's arms with her own, leaning back into Sara's comforting embrace. "You didn't have to do this, Sara."

"It's nothing," The brunette whispered before kissing her neck again.

"A limo isn't nothing, Sara," Catherine replied, turning her head to meet Sara's "It's to much," She whispered against the younger woman's lips.

"It's never enough when it comes to you," Sara smiled as she kissed Catherine.

The blonde turned in the younger woman's arms, wrapping her arms around Sara's neck. The brunette pulled Catherine closer as the older woman slid her tongue past Sara's parted lips. The blonde felt the vibrations of the younger woman's moans when her tongue met Sara's. The pair continued to kiss until Sara pulled away just slightly.

"God, Sara, I love kissing you," Catherine stated breathlessly.

"Well, I love you," Sara replied sweetly.

"I love you too, Sara," The older woman responded before kissing her gently, Just then, the limo driver appeared and opened the door for Sara and Catherine.

"Come on," Sara smiled turning Catherine around, "Get in," she finished, nudging the blonde closer to the limo.

"Where are we going?" Catherine asked stepping closer to the car.

"Don't you trust me?" Sara asked as they reached the door. The older woman quickly turned around to face Sara.

"Of course I do," Catherine answered sincerely.

"Then get your butt in the car and don't worry about it," The brunette ordered, kissing her softly before pushing the blonde CSI inside the limo. Sara smiled at the driver as she climbed inside. The driver closed the door of the limo and soon they were on the road. After a few minutes of comfortable silence Catherine let out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Sara asked, placing a hand on the blonde's thigh.

"I can't believe you did all this after I was so stupid and stubborn," She stated, turning to face Sara. "I'm so sorry, baby. I should have let you explain. I was jealous and …."

"Hey, stop, stop, stop, stop. Enough of that. It's over now, it doesn't matter angel," Sara assured, cupping the blondes face in her hands. "Do you trust me?" The brunette asked.

"Yes." Catherine whispered.

"Do you love me?" Sara continued, eyes never leaving Catherine's, tracing her fingers on the side of the blondes face.

"With all that I am." The older woman replied, smiling.

"Then that's all that matters," The brunette replied before kissing Catherine gently.

"Do you trust me, Sara?" Catherine questioned back.

"With my life," The younger woman smiled.

"Do you love me?" The blonde CSI asked.

"More than anything," Sara whispered against the older woman's lips. "Everyone fights in a relationship angel. You just have to remember that I trust you. And I love you and Lindsey with all of my heart," Sara confessed.

"I know people fight. No one is perfect. But usually you hear each other out," Catherine sighed at her foolish actions.

"Well, you learned a lesson for next time didn't you?" The younger CSI teased.

"Oh, I don't know," Catherine replied, climbing on top of Sara's lap. "If that sexy voice of yours sings to me every time we fight ... " she purred kissing Sara's lips. The brunette rested her hands on Catherine's hips as the older woman clasped her hands on the back of the younger woman's neck, pulling her deeper into the kiss. " ... I'll find a reason to fight with you," She whispered before kissing Sara again.

"Please don't," Sara sighed "My heart won't be able to take it," The brunette laughed softly.

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry," Catherine whispered nuzzling Sara's nose. The older woman kissed the brunette's lips before moving to Sara's ear. "But, I promise I'll make it up to you," She teased beginning to kiss the younger woman's neck.

"You don't have to make anything up to me," Sara replied.

"Oh, baby," Catherine said moving to look at Sara with lust filled eyes. "Please?" She teased with a devilish half smile on her lips.

"Well, if you insist" Sara managed as she looked into her girlfriend's eyes.

"But, first you have to tell me where we are going," The blonde said quickly kissing Sara.

"It's a surprise," The brunette replied.

"Okay ... fair enough. At least tell me how long till we get there," She asked, moving back to Sara's neck.

"Why do you need to know?" The younger CSI questioned running her hands up Catherine's back.

"How much time Sara? The blonde repeated, kissing a spot right below Sara's ear.

"Um, maybe five, ten minutes tops," Sara sighed titling her head to the side allowing Catherine better access to her neck.

"That should be enough time," The older woman replied kissing Sara's neck.

"Enough time for what angel?" The brunette asked. Catherine pressed her body closer to Sara's as the blonde's lips captured Sara's in a heated kiss.

"Enough time to make sure everyone knows that you're mine," The older woman grinned making her way back to Sara's neck.

"Cath, what are you ..." The brunette's thoughts and speech were stopped when she felt Catherine's lips pulling on the skin of her neck.

"Oh Cat ..." The younger woman gasped as Catherine pulled harder at the brunette's skin.

As the blonde continued sucking on Sara's neck, the younger woman ran her hands up and down Catherine's back under her shirt and jacket. The brunette worked her hands up Catherine's back, tracing the material of the older woman's bra around her sides. Making her way to Catherine's chest, Sara gently squeezed the blonde's breasts causing Catherine to bite down on Sara's neck. The younger woman took a sharp breath in at Catherine's actions.

Sara could feel Catherine smile against her neck briefly before continuing to suck on the sensitive skin. The younger woman traced her hands down Catherine's chest, gripping the blonde's hip. Catherine gently kissed Sara's neck before moving to her lips.

"Did I hurt you baby?" Catherine whispered against the brunette's lips.

"The best kind of pain," Sara replied before pressing her lips to Catherine's. Just as Catherine deepened the kiss, the limo stopped suddenly, sending both women falling to the floor. Sara landed on top of Catherine with a thud.

"Oh my God, angel, are you okay?" Sara asked placing her hand under Catherine's head supporting her. Catherine couldn't form a worded response because she began to laugh hysterically. To Sara, it was the most wonderful sound in the world. A smiled appeared on the brunette's lips as she watched Catherine laugh uncontrollably beneath her. As Sara leaned down closer to Catherine, the driver's voice came over the intercom.

"Pardon the interruption. I do apologize for the sudden stop, but a dog ran into the middle of the road and I didn't want to hit the poor creature. Are you ladies alright?" He asked.

With Catherine in hysterics on the floor, Sara lifted herself back to the seat next to the intercom button.

Yeah, we're okay," Sara answered, pressing the button, giggling slightly.

"Sincerest apologizes. You should be arriving in a minute or two give or take," The driver offered.

"Thank you very much," The younger woman replied, Catherine's laughter subsiding to a fit of giggles.

"My pleasure ma'am," The driver replied before shutting off the intercom.

"Honey, are you sure you're okay?" Sara asked smiling down at Catherine.

"Yes baby, I'm fine," The blonde replied recovering. "Just a bruised ego," she laughed, sitting up on the floor of the limo.

"That was pretty sexy if I do say so myself," Sara grinned tracing her hand over her neck.

"Wasn't it though?" Catherine replied with a cocky smile on her face. The brunette simply smiled as she extended her hand to Catherine, helping her back on the seat beside her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sara asked again once the blonde was beside her.

"Oh baby, I'm fine," The older woman replied, placing a hand on Sara's knee. "Besides, I like having you on top of me," She teased into the brunette's ear.

Sara turned herself slightly, bringing one hand to rest against Catherine's cheek while the other took a hold of the blonde's hand, and laced their fingers together. The younger woman looked into Catherine's blue eyes with a serious look on her face.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Catherine asked, concerned at Sara's sudden change in mood. The brunette leaned forward, pressing a light kiss on Catherine's lips.

"Nothing is wrong angel. I just love you so much Catherine. And as long as you and I are together, there won't be a day that you don't hear that. I'm going to make sure that every moment we spend together you know and you can feel how much I love you," Sara confessed.

"Sara, baby, I love you too," Catherine whispered as she captured Sara's lips in a gentle yet passionate kiss. "So much," she stated before kissing her again. But, before their kiss could become something more there was a knock at the limo door causing them to separate.

"Where are we?" Catherine asked, a smile growing on her face.

"Come on," The younger woman replied as the driver opened the door. Sara stepped out of the limo and extended her hand, helping Catherine out of the car.

"You know you are the beautiful woman in the gown, I am supposed to help you out of the car," The blonde stated as she wrapped her arms around Sara's waist.

"Well, how about you help me out of the dress?" Sara teased as Catherine looked at her in complete shock that she spoke so loudly.

"Deal," Catherine replied as Sara kissed her. The driver took that as his cue to leave. Tipping his hat to Sara, he hopped in the limo and drove into the Las Vegas night.

"I can't believe you said that out loud," Catherine said once the driver left.

"I'm sorry. Did that embarrass you?" Sara asked seriously, afraid she offended Catherine. The blonde pulled away slightly when she saw the concern in Sara's eyes.

"Of course not baby. Why would you think that?" The older woman questioned.

"Its one thing to be a couple with our friends, but here in the real world, I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable." Sara smiled.

"Sara, I could care less what complete strangers, or even close friends and family for that matter, think of what I'm doing or who I'm with. And I'll have you know, I am damn proud to have a smart, sexy, funny, caring, loving, beautiful woman beside me. Holding my hand, hugging me, kissing me and being with me and my daughter. Sara, I love you and I don't care who knows it," she finished kissing Sara gently.

"That's good because I'm finding that it's hard to keep my hands off you when I'm around you. Even if its just holding your hand ..." Sara started.

"You better hold my hand. You better kiss me all the time. I don't care where we are baby. Cause God knows I'm going to." Catherine assured wrapping her arms around Sara's neck and pulling her into a kiss.

"I love you Catherine," Sara whispered.

"I love you too Sara" The blonde CSI stated simply as she took a look at their surroundings. "A limo drive to a hotel on the strip. Geez, babe that's so original," Catherine teased, rolling her eyes, jokingly.

"If you are going to make fun of me, I can call you a cab and…." The brunette started, but was silenced when Catherine captured the younger woman's lip sin her own.

"Take me upstairs," The older woman purred against Sara lips. The brunette smile as she took Catherine's hand leading her into the hotel.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Side note: The falling over in the limo actually happened to me and my ex-boyfriend. I though I was so sexy ::rolls eyes::


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry This took sooooo long**

**Wrong Again 21/?**

The two women walked through the doors of the hotel, each emitting a glow of two people in love Sara left Catherine only for a moment when she walked over to the front desk picking up their hotel room key. The woman handed Sara her key and smiled as Sara and Catherine made their way to the elevator hand in hand.

"I can't believe you're doing all of this, baby," the blonde smiled as they reached the elevator doors.

"Well, I love you. I like doing things for you," the younger woman replied as she pushed the button, summoning the elevator.

"I love you too, Sara," Catherine replied, wrapping her arms around Sara's neck pulling her into a kiss. "I feel like it's my senior prom all over again," the blonde giggled.

"If you're this beautiful now, I can only imagine what you looked like in a long gown, all done up and princess-like," Sara smiled, closing her eyes, picturing Catherine at her prom.

"Not nearly as beautiful and sexy as you do right now baby," The older woman purred into Sara's ear, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm glad you like it," The brunette replied looking down at herself, "Because getting me in a dress is a once, maybe twice in a lifetime thing," the younger woman sighed.

"You look sexy as hell. Too bad you won't be wearing it for that much longer," The blonde whispered, trailing her hands down Sara's upper arms. She laced their hands together and squeezed gently as the elevator door opened, letting both CSIs inside.

The brunette turned around and pressed the button to their floor as Catherine snaked her arms around the brunette's waist. The older woman placed a kiss between Sara's shoulders as the doors of the elevator closed. When the elevator moved upward, Catherine pulled both their bodies backward until Catherine's back made contact with the back of the elevator.

Sara quickly turned around in the older woman's arms. The brunette wrapped her arms around Catherine's neck, pressing her lips to the blonde's, with almost a bruising force. Catherine couldn't contain the moan that escaped her throat as Sara deepened the kiss. The blonde gripped the younger woman's waist, pulling her as close as she could to her own body. Just as Sara moved her hands to Catherine's shoulder, the elevator door opened, causing both women to stop their movements.

"You old fool! I told you that wasn't our floor!" A little grey haired woman complained as she and her husband entered the elevator.

"Don't start with me woman, or I'll leave you here and head by to Nebraska by myself," the old man threatened as the door closed and his wife pressed the correct button to their floor.

"For 50 years, every trip we've been on, you've been promising that you'd leave me wherever we happen to be, but somehow I end up on a plane back home sitting right next to you," The old woman smiled, moving to the back of the elevator.

Sara and Catherine couldn't help but giggle at the exchange they were hearing. Catherine was hidden from the old couples view by Sara's frame, only her hands around Sara's waist could be seen. When the elevator began to move upward, the old man spoke again.

"You old nag!" He coughed.

"Fuddy Duddy," His wife replied.

"And that's how all this started!" The old man exclaimed, pointing to Sara and Catherine, "Necking in an elevator. Some things never change," He concluded, pointing at Sara and Catherine.

"Oh, hush up you spoil sport," The wife said smacking him lightly across his chest. "Let the young'ins have fun," The wife smiled.

"My advice, man to man, get out while you can. A gorgeous woman will find a way to trap you," The man interrupted, trying to get the couple's attention.

"And my advice to you young lady, men just are not worth it."

"I learned that a long time ago ma'am," Sara replied as the elevator door opened to her and Catherine's floor. The brunette stepped back letting Catherine finally come into view. "But a beautiful woman is worth everything." Sara smiled.

The old woman's smile intensified and her husband's jaw dropped to the floor when they saw wasn't a man but a woman instead. Both CSIs stepped off the elevator.

"Sir," Catherine started, holding Sara's hand, "I can only dream this this gorgeous woman traps me forever," the blonde CSI smiled.

The grey haired woman turned to her husband with a cocky smile on her face. "Close your mouth dear. You're catching flies-," she turned her head back to the two women before her. "You two are a lovely couple," she beamed as the elevator door closed.

"You hear that? We are a lovely couple," Catherine smiled as they began to walk down the hall.

"But look out, I'll trap ya!" Sara laughed as they reached their hotel room door.

"No need to trap me. I'll go anywhere you ask me to," The blonde whispered, kissing Sara lightly. The brunette smiled as she slid the card key through the lock opening the door. The older CSI stepped inside and gasped at the sight before her.

"Sara, how did you," the blonde started.

"I had Greg come and light the candles before we got here," the younger woman said stepping into the room, closing the door behind them.

"Oh, baby its beautiful," Catherine said walking further into the room.

White candles were scattered throughout the room giving it a romantic glow, and causing it to smell of vanilla. Vanilla being one of Catherine's favorites scents. The blonde followed the trail of rose petals further into the room, revealing a king-sized bed covered in red satin sheets. Catherine walked next to the bed and touched the soft sheets gently with her fingers.

"I can't believe that they have satin sheets," The older woman smiled.

"They don't." Sara spoke up. Catherine turned around to look at Sara, a puzzled look on her face. "I bought them and put them on. Come on Cath, how many hotels have we processed? There was NO way I would ever let your beautiful body touch…… eww," Sara explained, shuddering slightly.

"You can take the girl away from CSI, but you can't take the CSI out of the girl," the blonde chuckled walking towards Sara.

"Seriously Catherine, did you want to …" The brunette was silenced when she saw Catherine put a finger to her own lips making a 'shh' noise. The older woman shrugged off her blazer and kicked her shoes to the side before standing in front of Sara. The brunette placed her hands on Catherine's hips and the blonde cupped Sara's face gently in her hands.

"I love you so much Sara," the older woman whispered, tears forming in her eyes. "This is perfect. You are perfect." she concluded bringing her lips to Sara's in a gentle kiss.

When Sara stepped forward, closing the distance between them, she slid her hands from Catherine's hips to gently grab the blonde's backside. As the older woman nipped at Sara's bottom lip, the brunette hands made her way to the front of Catherine's slacks, undoing the button and sliding the zipper down.

"Oh, no you don't," Catherine stated, swatting Sara's hands away. "It's all you baby," the blonde whispered, pulling her own slacks down into a puddle on the floor.

Catherine traced her arm lightly across Sara's stomach moving to stand behind the leggy brunette. She pulled Sara's hair up off her neck slightly and began kissing the back of the brunette's neck. The older woman's other hand slowly slid the zipper of her girlfriends dress down her back. The blonde's fingers traveled back up the leggy woman's spine sending shivers down Sara's arms.

"You are so beautiful Sara," Catherine purred, tracing her hand back up to Sara's shoulders. The blonde released Sara's hair watching the light curls fall onto her neck. Sara tried to turn around to face the blonde, but Catherine stopped her movements.

"Not yet baby," Catherine whispered.

The blonde kissed Sara's shoulder as she slid the dress strap down the brunette's shoulder. Catherine shifted herself to Sara's other shoulder, duplicating her movements. The older woman watched as the maroon gown fell to the floor, revealing the leggy brunette's naked body.

"Well, well, well Sara. I knew you couldn't possibly wear a bra in that gown but this is a pleasant surprise," Catherine whispered, running her hands down Sara's side resting on her hips.

The younger woman couldn't take anymore teasing and turned in Catherine's arms, kissing her passionately. The blonde resisted at first, wanting to be in control, but melted into Sara as the brunette's tongue met her own. The older woman moved them forward until she felt the back of Sara's legs make contact with the side of the bed. Catherine broke the kiss when she gently pushed the younger woman onto the mattress.

Sara grabbed the bottom of Catherine' shirt, pulling the blonde on top of her. The older woman giggled slightly as Sara maneuvered both their bodies to the top of the bed.

"God Cat, you are so sexy," Sara said as the blonde straddled her hips. Catherine simply smiled as Sara gripped the older woman's hips. Catherine leaned down and gently captured Sara's lips in a kiss.

"You're not bad yourself baby," the older woman whispered against the brunette's lips.

As Catherine began kissing her again, Sara took a hold of the blonde's shirt and pulled it over her head, throwing it to the floor. Catherine straightened her body up, moving her hands around her back, unhooking her bra. The blonde smiled down at her girlfriends' face. Sara's brown eyes never left Catherine's as the older woman slid the garment off her body and onto the floor. Sara took one of Catherine's hands in her own staring into blue eyes.

"Come here angel," The brunette whispered, pulling Catherine back on top of her. "I love you Catherine," Sara stated bringing her lips to the blonde's.

"I love you too baby," Catherine replied, gently kissing Sara's cheek. "So much, Sara," she whispered into the brunette's ear. "And this little mark right here…." Catherine continued as she kissed Sara's neck, "Proves your mine," she purred making her way down Sara's body

The younger woman shivered when she felt the blonde's lips capture one of her nipples in her mouth. Sara's hands tangled themselves in Catherine's hair, encouraging her movements. The older woman gently squeezed Sara's other breast in her hand, tweaking her nipple between her fingers.

"Oh God Cath," Sara gasped, arching her back into the blonde's touch. Catherine shifted herself over to the younger woman's other breast, her mouth paying the same attention it had to the previous one, causing Sara to whimper in delight.

Catherine nipped at Sara's skin as she made her way up Sara's body back to her lips. The brunette clasped her hand around Catherine's neck, capturing her lips in a kiss.

"I love you Catherine," the brunette whispered again, gazing into blue eyes. The older woman simply smiled at Sara before kissing her again.

"I love you Sara," Catherine replied, her breath on Sara's lips. The younger woman caressed the blonde's back, sliding her hands down squeezing her backside.

Catherine pressed her lips to Sara's and slid her tongue inside the older woman's mouth causing both women to moan at the contact. Catherine began moving her hips against Sara's, as the brunette's hands moved up her back and down the blonde's chest, squeezing the older woman's breasts. Catherine ran her hand down Sara's side lightly before settling around the brunette's belly button. As the blonde traced circles around Sara's stomach, she felt the younger woman lift her hips up in urgency. Catherine smiled into their kiss as her finger played with the curls on Sara's lower body.

"Cath ... angel ... please," Sara breathed. Catherine began kissing Sara's neck, working her way up to the brunette's ear.

"Pleas what baby," The older woman teased, licking Sara's earlobe causing Sara to shudder. The younger woman turned her head to the side causing Catherine to look into chocolate eyes. Sara kissed the blonde's lips gently.

"Make love to me," The brunette answered in a low voice making Catherine shiver at her tone. Looking into Sara's eyes Catherine saw desire and more importantly love that mirrored her own.

With her eyes locked on Sara's, Catherine lowered her hand and slipped one of her fingers inside the younger woman. She shifted herself back on top of Sara, moving her hips to match the rhythm of her hand moving side Sara. Not able to get enough of the goddess above her, Sara sat up slightly and kissed Catherine, all the while pulling the blonde's body back down onto her own

When Catherine slipped another finger inside her lover, Sara's neck arched back into the pillow. As the blonde broke their kiss, her lips made a path from Sara's chin down the center of the younger woman's body kissing every inch she could.

"Don't stop Catherine," Sara moaned as Catherine began kissing the brunette's stomach. The older woman smile against Sara's toned stomach, enjoying the sound of Sara's pleasure. As Catherine kissed the top of Sara's curls she heard Sara's breath begin to hitch in anticipation. Not wanting to deny Sara any longer, she moved her tongue inside the younger woman. Sara gripped the satin sheet, arching her back as Catherine sought out her core, knowing full well she couldn't contain herself much longer,

"Angel," Sara breathed.

Moving her fingers faster inside Sara, the older woman flicked her tongue over Sara's center. The brunette's hips moved upward pushing Catherine further into her.

"Cath, honey, oh god so close," Sara whispered as Catherine began sucked on her center.

Sara began to shudder as passion over took her, the brunette gripped the sheets screaming out Catherine's name in release. As Sara tried to catch her breath, Catherine gently removed herself from Sara placing a sweet kiss on the brunette, before slowing making her way back up to Sara's side. The older woman propped herself up on one elbow and moved strands of hair away from Sara's face. Finally breathing at a semi-normal pace, Sara opened her eyes to see Catherine smiling brightly beside her.

"Hi," Catherine whispered. Sara exhaled and brought her hand to the side of the blondes face, gently pulling their lips together in a passionate kiss.

"I love you angel," Sara whispered, nuzzling Catherine's nose.

"I love you too baby," Catherine responded kissing her again. The blonde sighed contentedly as she rested her head in the nock of Sara's neck, draping her arm around the brunette's stomach. Just as she snuggled into the younger woman's side, Sara rolled Catherine on her back and began kissing her.

"You're not sleeping tonight missy," The younger woman teased.

"Oh really?" Catherine challenged as Sara straddled the blonde's hips.

"Yeah, we have unfinished business," The brunette replied leaning down kissing her neck.

"No, I don't think so," Catherine smirked, " I got what I wanted," she finished biting her bottom lip.

"Now it's my turn," The younger woman growled, kissing Catherine passionately.

"And what does my Sara want," The blonde asked as Sara nipped at her neck making her was to Catherine's ear.

"You … forever …" Sara whispered.

"We better not waste any time then," Catherine smiled as Sara placed her forehead to her own.

"Oh, I'm taking my time with you angel," Sara whispered as she lowered her lips to Catherine's again ready to finish what Catherine started.

TO BE CONTINUED


	22. Chapter 22

**So sorry for the major delay in posting the final chapters. They will be posted more often from now on...if you guys are still reading. LOL**

**Wrong Again 22/?**

Sara squinted slightly as she opened her eyes to the Las Vegas sun shining through the curtains. The brunette stretched in the satin sheets, smiling to herself, and recalling the night spent with the woman she loved. Sara rolled herself over to face the beautiful blonde goddess only to find the space beside her empty.

A slight panic came over the young CSI as she sat up and looked around the room. Catherine's clothes were still scattered over the floor, which eased Sara's nerves slightly. The brunette finally relaxed when she heard the sound of the shower running coming through the bathroom. Sara breathed a sigh of relief and fell back onto the bed laughing at herself.

"It was real, Sara. She loves you just as much as you love her. She's not going anywhere," the young CSI lectured herself.

Shaking her head at her own insecurities, she stepped out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. The brunette opened the bathroom door to be greeted by the sight of Catherine turning around, rinsing the shampoo out of her hair. The blonde's eyes were closed, so Catherine didn't notice Sara step into the shower in front of her. The older woman turned around, allowing the flow of the water to cascade down her face. Sara wrapped her arms around Catherine's waist, causing the blonde to jump slightly in surprise.

As Sara began kissing Catherine's neck, the blonde immediately relaxed in her girlfriend's arms. The older woman moved them backward, just slightly so she didn't drown herself under the shower.

"Morning angel," Sara whispered into Catherine's ears, her hands moving up the older woman's stomach.

"Mmmmmm, morning baby," the blonde replied turning in Sara's arms.

Catherine wrapped her arms around Sara's neck pulling the brunette into a passionate kiss. The older woman couldn't contain the moan that escaped her throat as Sara's tongue pushed past the blonde's lips. After a few moments, Sara pulled away from the kiss. She placed her hands on Catherine's hips, turning her back around, positioning her body under the water as her lips devoured the blonde's neck.

The younger woman's hands came up to cup Catherine's breasts as the blonde leaned back into Sara's body. The taller woman gently massaged the older woman's breasts while her lips began pulling at the skin on Catherine's neck. The older woman titled her head off to the side while Sara continued to suck on the blonde's neck. Catherine brought her hand behind her, gripping the younger woman's hair, encouraging her movements. Sara slid her hands down Catherine's body, resting on her hips. The blonde gasped when she felt Sara bite the sensitive skin on her neck.

"Sara…" Catherine gasped trying to turn in the brunette's arms. But, Sar, stopped her movements, firmly holding her hips in place. The younger woman smiled against the blonde's milky skin as her hand traveled further down, teasing Catherine's lower curls.

Sara ran a single finger between Catherine's folds causing her to arch her back into the younger woman's chest, The feel of the blonde's bare back pressing up against her own chest caused Sara's arousal to heighten.

"Sara…baby please," Catherine pleaded, gripping the brunette's hair tighter.

Sara continued devouring Catherine's neck as she slipped her finger inside the older woman. The blonde groaned at the contact while Sara traced her other hand up Catherine's wet skin cupping her breast. The brunette, lips never leaving Catherine's neck, rolled the older woman's nipple between her finger and thumb causing her lover to whimper.

"Baby, don't stop," Catherine purred as she felt Sara remove herself from her.

Before another word was uttered, Sara turned Catherine around and pressed her lips forcefully against the blonde's. After the older woman recovered from Sara's sudden movement, she attacked the brunette with equal force, her tongue making its way past Sara's lips. Not willing to let the blonde take control, she pushed Catherine's back to the side of the shower as the stream of water flowed freely down onto both of them.

Sara caressed the front of Catherine's thighs, teasing the blonde. The older woman pressed herself closer to Sara, moving her hips into the brunette. Sara trailed her fingers between Catherine's thighs teasing her all the more.

"Oh God Sara I need you,' The older woman whimpered between kisses

That sentence was all Sara needed as she slipped two fingers inside of Catherine. The blonde settled herself around Sara as the brunette slowly moved inside her. Catherine's hands gently settled themselves around Sara's neck while she pressed her forehead to Sara's.

"I love you baby," the older woman murmured against Sara's lips. Sara simply smiled and kissed the love of her life gently before replying.

"I love you too Angel," the brunette cooed before she moved herself faster inside of Catherine. Sara kissed her way down the blonde's body, capturing one of Catherine's nipples in her mouth.

"So close, Sara," The older woman said tangling her hands in the brunette's hair.

She pulled Sara back up to face her, looking into Sara's love filled eyes. Catherine brought her lips to the brunette in a gentle kiss, Sara slid her tongue past the blonde's lip, massaging the older woman's tongue with her own, matching the pace of her fingers. The younger woman felt Catherine's grip on her shoulders increase in pressure, digging her nails into the brunette's skin.

The younger woman pushed her body into the blonde's, causing Catherine to whimper into their kiss. Sara's thumb circled itself around her lover's center when the older woman began to shudder. Panting heavily, Catherine broke their kiss, losing control of her breathing as Sara took her over the edge. The brunette gently slowed herself inside the other woman, kissing her neck.

"Breathe angel. Nice and easy, I'm right here Catherine." Sara whispered into her ear.

Catherine rested her head on the brunette's shoulder in an attempt to catch her breath. Sara gently removed herself from her lover, sliding her hands up the blonde's wet skin. The younger woman caressed her girlfriend's upper arms in a soothing gesture. After a few moments, the blonde lifted her head from Sara's shoulder and kissed the brunette lightly.

"Hi," Sara smiled.

"Hi," Catherine grinned resting her forehead to Sara's.

"I love you," the brunette whispered against Catherine's lips, as her hands came to rest on the older woman's hips.

"I love you too Sara," the blonde cooed pressing her lips to Sara's. Catherine nuzzled her girlfriend's nose before pulling Sara into an embrace.

"I could stay like this all day baby," Catherine commented as Sara pulled away from the embrace.

"I could too, angel, but first off, another surprise will be here soon. And secondly, it's a little to wet in here," Sara reasoned.

"Oh, is it?" Catherine smirked. She ran a hand down Sara's body only to have it stopped by the brunette's, intertwining their fingers together.

"Later angel," Sara smiled, giving her girlfriend a quick kiss.

"Party pooper," the blonde huffed turning under the shower head. Sara simply giggled as the both shared the shower.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A short time later, Catherine was finishing drying her hair when she heard a knock at their door. Sara flew up from the bed as the blonde peeked around the bathroom door. The brunette opened the door as a ball of blonde energy came flying at her legs.

"SARA!" Lindsey squealed in delight as the young CSI bent down and hugged the littlest Willows.

"Hey Linds," Sara smiled.

"Where's mom?" The little blonde questioned pulling away from the leggy brunette.

"Come here baby!" came Catherine's voice from the bathroom.

"Mommy!" The little girl screamed, flying into her mothers arms. "Uncle Greg came by early this morning and told me he was gonna take me to school. But, if I got dressed really fast I could have a surprise before school."

"He did, did he?" Catherine smiled as Greg walked into the room carrying two duffel bags.

"Greg, are mommy and Sara my surprise?" Lindsey asked.

"Yes they are munchkin," Greg replied as Sara shut the door.

"Oh. I thought I was getting ice cream or something," Catherine's daughter stated sounding disappointed.

"At seven in the morning? I don't think so young lady!" Her mother exclaimed.

"I'm just kidding mom. Seeing you and Sara is WAY better than ice cream!" Lindsey beamed. "Oh, I almost forgot," She continued, taking a bag from Greg, "Greg told me I should pick out an outfit for you, so here ya go," Lindsey finished, handing the bag to Catherine.

"And these are for you," Greg said handing the other duffel to Sara. "Although, I'm not complaining about your current attire," The lab tech grinned checking Sara out in her robe.

"HEY!" Catherine snapped at him.

"Relax Cath. It was a joke. She's all yours." He smiled moving to sit on the bed. Catherine just glared at him as Lindsey left the bathroom and she shut the door so her mom could change.

"There better be something that is actually appropriate to wear in this bag or Greg, I swear …" Sara started.

"Oh, I was tempted believe me. You have quite a wardrobe in that closet of yours," Greg commented, wagging his eyebrows at the brunette.

"In your dreams Greggo," The CSI said rolling her eyes at him.

"Oh yeah!" The lab tech smiled. As Sara opened her mouth to respond Lindsey spoke first.

"Sara, is mommy all better now?" The little girl asked, sitting down nets to Greg.

"What do you mean Linds?" Sara asked stepping closer to the duo.

"Well, yesterday when I saw mommy after work she was crying," Sara closed her eyes and took a deep breath as Lindsey continued. "She picked me up for school and her eyes we all red. She was really sad."

Catherine chose this moment to emerge from the bathroom and make her way to the trio near the bed.

"And then last night when Uncle Warrick came to pick her up, they were in the kitchen and I saw her crying on his shoulder. I just she is all better now that she spent time with you Sara." Lindsey finished, spotting her mom moving to stand next to Sara, who was about to cry herself.

"Honey, that was all a big mix up. Mommy was just ... being mommy and it was a big misunderstanding." Catherine sighed, glancing to the brunette at her side. She placed one hand in Sara's and the other on the younger woman's hip, turning Sara to face her.

"I screwed up Sara. It is just my insecurities. Honey, I'm so sorry." The blonde stated looking into brown eyes.

"No angel, it was all my fault. I shouldn't have ever ... uh ... I'm so sorry. To think I almost lost you."

"Oh baby, you're not gonna lose me." the older woman replied nuzzling the brunette's nose. "I love you."

"I love you Catherine," the younger woman replied kissing her gently. Catherine stepped closer to Sara, melting into their kiss.

"I didn't mean for you guys to get all kissy face!" Lindsey interrupted, rolling her eyes at the couple.

"I'm not complaining," Greg grinned. Sara sent him a death glare as she retreated to the bathroom to change.

"So, everything is okay?" the little girl asked as Catherine sat beside her.

"Yeah honey, everything is perfect," the oldest Willows smiled putting an arm around her daughter's shoulders.

"You and Sara aren't fighting?" Lindsey still questioned. "I remember when you and daddy fought you always cried."

"No sweetie, Sara and I aren't fighting. Mommy just thought I saw something and I jumped to conclusions. I thought Sara didn't like me anymore." Catherine stated.

"But, she loves you. She told me that," Lindsey replied innocently.

"I know baby and I love her very much," the blonde beamed.

"So, Sara is still your girlfriend right?" the youngest Willows asked, eyes full of hope.

"Yeah, she is still Mommy's girlfriend," Catherine smiled.

"Awesome!" Lindsey exclaimed as she tackled her mother in a hug. Catherine giggled as she sent them both falling back on the bed. The blonde CSI quickly reversed their positions and pinned her daughter on the bed tickling the little girl.

"Mommy! Stop! Mom!" Lindsey squealed between giggles.

Sara opened the bathroom door upon hearing the little girl scream. Realizing nothing was wrong the younger woman simply smiled and finished straightening out her clothes, walking towards the group. The brunette fiddle with her hair, pulling it back in a pony tail.

"Sara save me!" Lindsey pleaded out of breath.

"Oh no way," The younger woman replied throwing her hand's in the air, "You are not bringing me into this one,' She smiled.

"Oh my God! Sara, what happened?!" Greg exclaimed flying off the bed to the young woman's side.

"What are you talking about," Sara answered looking at the lab tech as if he had grown two heads.

At this point Catherine stopped her attack on Lindsey and stood up from the bed, concerned as to what Greg was talking about.

"Your neck. It's blue and purple," Greg responded trying to get a better look at the brunette's neck.

Sara moved her hand up to her neck gently touching her skin. At first she was confused, but her memory of Catherine sucking on her neck in the limo came back to her. A knowing smile came across the blonde's lips as Sara gave her a 'your dead' look.

"I must have hit something," Sara replied coolly trying to cover herself. Greg looked from Sara to Catherine and back again finally catching on what the marks were.

"Uh huh, Catherine's lips," The lab tech muttered.

"Hey, Mommy's got one on her neck too," Lindsey commented getting on her knees ontop of the bed trying to get a better look .

"Oh does she now?" Greg beamed, making his way to were the Willows women were.

"Did you hit your neck on the same thing Sara did?" Lindsey asked innocently.

"Kinda honey," Catherine replied turning a bright shade of red.

"Well, even though I'm not a trained CSI, I'd say Sara may have hit herself yesterday cause its all purple. But your mom, well, her's is still red as it must have happened more recently," Greg concluded wagging is eye brows.

" I guess I must have gotten mine this morning in the shower," The blonde CSI stated looking directly at Greg smirking.

"Shower?" He stuttered, jaw slowly dropping.

"Yeah shower. Problem Greg?" Sara asked teasing her friend.

"Not at all. I'm set with good dreams for the rest of my life," He replied wide eyed. Sara was about to walk over and smack him but Catherine beat her to it.

"Thanks angel," Sara smiled.

"You're welcome baby," The blonde grinned smiling sweetly at Greg.

"Hey there is still some time before school can we get something to eat?" Lindsey interrupted.

"Uncle Greg didn't get you breakfast?" Catherine asked.

"No, he just told me to get dressed and grab my school stuff, and that he had a surprise for me," The littlest Willows answered.

"Oh my God Greg you didn't even let her eat," Catherine began to lecture.

"Well, Sara said to …." Greg started.

"I asked you to take care of Lindsey this morning. That includes giving her breakfast." Sara huffed as she picked up the two duffel bags and placed them on the bed.

"I didn't mean to ..." Greg began again.

"Tell ya what, we'll all go to breakfast if you help your mom and Greg gather up all the stuff in here okay?" Sara asked Lindsey.

"Sure!" Lindsey replied getting off the bed helping Catherine pick up the candles.

"I'm sorry Sara. I just …."

"Relax Greg. We're just messing with you," Catherine smiled as she placed the candles in one of the bags.

"Yeah, this just means you get to buy breakfast," Sara added pulling the satin sheets down.

"Hey, Sara I know a great place where I can get a great lobster dinner at 7:30 in the morning," The blonde smiled, moving to help Sara with the sheets.

"Oh and don't forget the champagne," Sara laughed as Greg shook his head heading over to help Lindsey.

"We are so mean to him" The brunette whispered.

"That's what he gets for hitting on my girlfriend," Catherine smiled. Sara simply giggled as the four of them cleaned up the hotel room and headed out to breakfast.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	23. Chapter 23

Wrong Again 23/23

After the foursome enjoyed breakfast at a local diner close to Lindsey's school, the day flew by as Catherine and Sara soon found themselves in the crime lab parking lot before shift. The brunette turned off the engine and turned in the driver's seat facing Catherine. The younger woman took the blonde's hand and brought it to her lips, placing a kiss on Catherine's fingers.

"Everything Ok?" Sara asked, concerned.

"Would you stop asking me that," The older woman laughed, "I'm fine. Everything is perfect," the blonde finished, giving Sara a kiss over the center console.

"You sure?" the brunette questioned once again

"SARA!" Catherine exclaimed climbing out of the car. Sara followed suit, getting out and meeting her girlfriend on the passengers side.

"Listen to me," the blonde started, cupping Sara's face in her hands, "I haven't been this happy in … well … it's been a so long I can't even remember. I promise you baby, from now on, if anything is bothering me you'll be the first to know," the older woman smiled, kissing the brunette gently.

"You promise?" Sara questioned, making sure Catherine was ok with everything that had happened.

"Yes, baby," the blonde whispered against Sara's lips.

"I love you, Angel," the younger CSI smiled.

"I love you too Sara," Catherine replied, kissing Sara again, "We really should go in," the blonde smiled.

Sara grinned, putting her hands on Catherine's hips pulling her closer before beginning to kiss her again. The blonde immediately melted into Sara's arms as the brunette's tongue entered her mouth. Catherine slowly moved her hands from Sara's face, skimming down her neck and stopping at the brunette's shoulders, playfully pushing her away.

"We're going to be late," Catherine smiled as she grabbed her purse from the car and shut the door.

"I don't mind being late," the younger CSI replied as the pair began walking to the Crime Lab entrance.

"Sara Sidle, in what, three years that you've worked here, when have you ever been late?" the blonde asked.

"Well, the past three years I wasn't able to kiss you before my shift," Sara replied bumping her hip with Catherine's.

"Oh, you were able to … you just never asked," the older CSI answered, giving her girlfriend a smile.

"Touché angel," Sara conceded. Catherine slipped her hand into Sara's, lacing their fingers together. The blonde stopped in front of the doors to the Crime Lab and leaned into Sara's side, whispering in her ear.

"But for the record, that kissing me before shift thing, well, it's now a requirement." the older woman grinned.

"Yes ma'am," Sara smirked trying to release their joined hands.

"No way baby. You are walking in there holding my hand because I want everyone to know that you're mine," Catherine beamed as she kissed the brunette quickly on the lips.

"I think this huge purple hickey on my neck pretty much confirms that," Sara laughed as she grabbed a door to the crime lab.

"Hey, you're not the only one with a mark on her neck," Catherine playfully snapped as she grabbed the other door. The younger CSI couldn't help the laughter that escaped her mouth as the two walked through the doors hand in hand.

"You're going to love the attention and you know it," Sara teased.

"Yeah, and I can't wait to tell everyone its part of a matching set. And that you're sporting the other half," Catherine smirked as they walked down the hall to the locker room. As Sara released her girlfriend's hand, she opened the locker room door to be greeted by Greg's voice finishing up a story.

"Never in my wildest dreams … okay … maybe a few times, but it's way hotter in real life," Greg exclaimed as the ladies walked inside unnoticed.

"Greg, come on man! What did we tell you when you started this damn story? You're talking about two women we work with and respect. Show a little respect man," Nick reasoned.

"And if Sara or Catherine find out you've been talking about their love life, you know one of them is going to kick your ass," Warrick added, shutting his locker.

"Yeah, and if they don't, I will!" Nick warned, becoming protective of his friends.

"Relax guys. I haven't said anything, nor would I ever say anything to anyone else. But damn, when Sara stuck her tongue down Catherine's throat …." the lab tech started.

"GREG!" Nick and Warrick shouted in unison.

"Greg sweetie, you have got it all wrong," Catherine's voice interrupted, making hers and Sara's presence known. "I was the one shoving my tongue down Sara' throat. Isn't that right baby?" The blonde finished, grinning at her girlfriend.

"Yeah, I think that time it was," Sara replied, opening her locker.

The brunette threw her jacket inside and quickly shut the door making her way over to Catherine. The older CSI placed her purse inside and turned around to face Sara.

"And I enjoyed every minute of it," the leggy brunette grinned as she pressed her lips to Catherine's in a quick peck on the lips. The blonde shut her locker and began to walk away from the group.

"You better," Catherine teased over her shoulder, walking out of the locker room.

"See ya in the break room guys," Sara smiled as she followed the blonde out.

"So many fantasies, so little time," Greg stated.

"You're lucky bro. I would have kicked your ass." the Texan replied tying his shoe.

"I got 10 that says Sara still kicks his ass," Warrick smiled walking to the door.

"Do I look like I was born yesterday?" Nick answered as he caught up with Warrick, "Oh wait a minute, you know what? I will take that bet. Except my money is on Catherine taking him down," the Texan laughed, patting Warrick on the back as they walked out of the locker room.

The two CSIs entered the break room to find Catherine seated on the couch, while Sara hovered over the coffee pot waiting for it to finish brewing.

"We told him to stop long before you guys came in." Nick immediately explained.

"Relax guys. Greg was just, well, being Greg," Catherine replied.

"Doesn't mean he's not going to get an earful later," Sara grumbled, pouring Catherine and herself a cup of the finished coffee.

"You have to keep in mind that seeing two women together is a fantasy for a lot of the male population," Warrick reasoned, " Not to mention the fact that he knows you two are actually together. It gives his mind a lot to play with."

"Here ya go," Sara said handing Catherine her cup of coffee.

"Thank you, baby," Catherine replied as the brunette sat down next to her.

"Besides," the blonde continued, " It's hard not to fantasize about a woman who has legs for day, an incredibly toned stomach, seductive brown eyes, and lips you can't help but imagine kissing yours," Catherine smiled stealing a glance at Sara who was turning a bright shade of red.

"Ah ha ha," Nick laughed, " How to make Sara blush in one easy sentence."

Sara sent the Texan a death glare which caused both Warrick and Catherine to join in on the laughter. But the laughter was short lived as Grissom was the next to walk into the break room.

"Alright guys, only one new case and it shouldn't take more than an hour. And because of the amount of files on almost all of your desks, Nick, you get the honor of handling the case. See everyone, it pays to keep up on your paperwork. Now I'll give the rest of you one guess what you get the pleasure of doing tonight," The supervisor smiled.

A collective groan was heard throughout the break room as the Texan excitedly grabbed the paper from Grissom's hand.

"Sara, Catherine, I would like to see you in my office please," Grissom stated before leaving the room.

Both women took a deep breath and stood from the couch.

"You ready?" Sara asked knowing what Grissom wanted to talk about.

"You're with me right?" Catherine questioned softy, looking down at her feet. The brunette placed her index finger under the blonde's chin, forcing her to look up.

"Always," Sara assured.

"Hey, don't forget about us. We got your back," Nick offered.

"100%," Warrick added, placing a hand on Sara's shoulder and the other on Catherine's. The brunette leaned forward and placed a kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

"No matter what happens, just remember I love you Catherine," Sara reassured, nuzzling her nose.

"And I love you," the blonde replied as she took a deep breath and walked out of the break room.

The pair walked down the hall to Grissom's office. Sara knocked softy at the already opened door. The supervisor looked up from his paperwork and took a deep breath.

"Have a seat. I want to talk to you about a few things," Grissom stated.

"Grissom, I think we should …" The brunette CSI interrupted.

"Sara, please sit. You'll have a chance to talk, but I want to say a few things first. I would really like for you to just listen for a few minutes."

The two women looked at each other questionably for a moment before finally taking the seats opposite Grissom. The supervisor sighed as he removed his glasses and set them on top of his paperwork.

"Last night was … well … a bit of a shock for me to say the least. I uh, I saw the evening going a little bit differently in my head. But that doesn't condone or excuse my behavior. I didn't know I was even capable of thinking such things, let alone say them out loud. I was acting ignorant, pigheaded, well, lets face it, I was a down right asshole," Grissom admitted causing both the women to stifle a laugh.

"Catherine, I had no right to say that what Sara felt for you wasn't real love. Obviously if anyone even looks at you two together they can see it is the exact opposite. And Sara, what I said about you and children, that is on the top of my regret list for last night. Lindsey is so lucky to have someone like you around. I sincerely hope that one day you can both forgive me not only for what I have said, but for even thinking that that I can come between true love," The supervisor finished with a sigh.

"Grissom, I don't know what to say," Catherine stated, clearly shocked by her boss's confession.

"One day I would like for us all to go back to being friends," Grissom offered, not able to look up from his desk.

"It won't be like it was before Griss," Sara said, looking at the broken man.

"I don't think it could be," the male CSI replied leaning back in his chair.

"No, it could be better," Catherine smiled as she looked at the heartbroken man before them. Grissom finally looked up from his desk and into the blonde's sympathetic eyes.

"It's still going to take me awhile to get used to the idea of you two as a couple," Grissom confessed standing from his chair.

"Take as long as you need," The blonde CSI offered sincerely as she moved out of her seat to stand next to Grissom. "We'll be right here when you're ready," Catherine continued, wrapping him in a hug, "Both of us," she finished softly.

"Thank you," The supervisor responded returning the female CSI's hug.

After a few moments, the two pulled apart as Grissom looked at the CSI woman in front of him, then to Sara still seated in the chair.

"That being said," Grissom started again trying to get a hold of his emotions, "There are still some things I want to make sure you understand."

Catherine and Sara both looked at each other concerned with the sudden change in Grissom's tone. Going from emotional to harsh in a mtter of seconds was usually, never a good thing.

"I want you both to know, even though you two are team now, you are still a part of a bigger team that include other people in this lab. Don't think that just because I don't always pair you two together, it's because I am out to get you, or I am acting out some sort of revenge or something. If I happen to reprimand, or write either of you up, I don't want you to think it's out of spite. Am I making any sense here?" Grissom asked when he realized he was rambling.

"Yeah, yeah you are Grissom," Sara answered, standing from her chair.

"This is still a workplace, and I would say this to everyone who was dating, not just you two. You will continue to conduct yourselves professionally while you are on the clock, and at anytime you are representing this lab. Your personal time is just that, your rime. But when you are here, I expect nothing other than the respect and professionalism you both have shown since the day you each started working here. I don't mean to sound harsh, but is that understood?" Grissom stated.

"Yes Grissom," both women replied in unison.

"Well then, I think we are done here," Grissom said, moving to the file cabinet.

Catherine smiled at Sara as she walked to the office door and opened it. Expecting Sara to be right behind her, she turned around to find the brunette walking towards Grissom. The supervisor looked up from the cabinet and turned slightly to face Sara. The young CSI wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a hug. At first Grissom was hesitant but he eventually gave in, placing his arms around her waist.

The blonde smiled at her girlfriend's gesture, knowing that Sara was giving him a goodbye of sorts. The visually heartbroken man gave the brunette a gentle squeeze before opening his eyes and pulling away from her. Sara placed a kiss on his cheek and looked into his eyes.

"Whenever you're ready Grissom," Sara whispered, offering him a smile. All Grissom could do was nod as he watched Sara walk out of his office and shut the door.

"I'm sorry if that upset you Cath, I didn't mean to…" the brunette began to explain as soon as she shut Grissom's door.

"Sara, you don't have to explain. I know it was a last goodbye. It was very sweet," Catherine smiled, assuring her girlfriend she wasn't angry with her.

"He looked so sad," the younger woman stated as they walked down the hall.

"I would be to if I just lost the most amazing woman alive," the blonde replied sweetly.

"Well, I don't know about the most amazing woman alive part, but, I promise you're never going to lose me angel," Sara stated seriously as they stopped in front of Catherine's office.

"Baby you are a part of my life now and forever," Catherine smiled, fighting with all her might not to reach out and hold the love of her life.

"I'm giving you one last chance Catherine, you want to back out now?" Sara grinned knowing the answer to her question already.

"Never," the blonde stated firmly.

"You're going to get sick of me," Sara teased leaning into Catherine slightly.

"Wrong," the older woman whispered stepping up, matching Sara's stance, letting the brunette know she wasn't backing down. Sara looked around quickly making sure no one was around before placing her hand on Catherine's cheek.

"I don't deserve you," the younger woman whispered.

"Wrong again," Catherine smiled bringing her lips to Sara's, sealing their love with a kiss.

The End. Hope you all enjoyed the fic


End file.
